Rivalidad y Venganza
by Kaissa
Summary: Capítulo Final. Tras una horrorosa batalla contra los dioses, la historia parece cambiar a su favor y la paz, momentánea, retorna a la vida de todos aquellos que sobrevivieron. Reviews Onegai!
1. Chapter 1

**Qué tal!...sip, aquí les traigo una nueva historia pero esta vez no sólo es gracia mía! XD...la idea original es de mi nee-chan Dark-Serenety quien me ayuda con sus conocimientos sobre Grecia y sus dioses!...yo solo traspaso su idea original a esto que verán en una locura que hemos inventado sólo para su diversión!**

** La verdad esperamos que la disfruten y que les de un instante de diversión en sus días!**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y Co. no nos pertenecen, si así fuera...Sessho y Kouga serían raptados y bueno...mejor no seguir dando las ideas de lo que les podría ocurrir xD**

**Disfruten el primer cap! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>El Inicio de los Tiempos...en el Inicio de los problemas...<strong>

El principio de los tiempos se forjó entre el caos y Titanes que mediante traiciones y amores fueron forjando lo que hoy por hoy conocemos como nuestro mundo. Las luchas entre ellos, incluso con sus propios hijos, no terminó hasta que Zeus, Poseidón y Hades se dedicaron a derrotar a Cronos y tomaron el mando de las cosas en aquella época. Dividieron el mundo en tres partes y cada uno tomó el mando de una de ellas: Zeus tomó posesión del cielo, Poseidón de los mares y Hades?...quedó al mando del infierno, se decía que por ello ambos dioses se odiaban a muerte.

Zeus por su parte siempre tuvo fama de ser un dios mujeriego, se casó con su propia hermana, Hera, pero muchos de los hijos que engendró fueron con otras mujeres, nadie sabe decir la cantidad de hijos exacta que tuvo, ni el número de mujeres de las cuales disfrutó. Sin embargo, eso no le quitaba mérito a su poder y orgullo, todos le respetaban y lo conocían como el Rey de los Dioses, era el encargado de guiar las cosas en el Olimpo y los Romanos lo renombraron como Saturno.

Hades por su parte, dios de los infiernos, quedó alejado de todo el resto de los dioses quienes se deleitaban de grandes placeres en el Olimpo. Al verse tan alejado de todo y de todos a pesar de que había sido parte importante de la destrucción de los titanes, comenzó a considerar que no era justo todo lo que ocurría. Decían que su gran compañero era Kerberos, un perro enorme de tres cabezas que se encargaba de cuidar lo que Hades le pidiese, sin contar a su esposa Perséfone, aunque ese es un detalle que muchos olvidan. Quizá porque cueste mucho asociar a un dios relacionado con la muerte con algún tipo de relación, aunque muchos también olvidan que sólo se trató de un rapto y que Perséfone jamás deseó por voluntad propia estar junto a él.

Sin embargo, según las propias leyendas de Japón, desde épocas feudales se cuenta la historia de que Zeus en su ánimo por poblar el planeta creó a los seres humanos para que lo adorasen y también, para divertirse con algo que no fuesen sus propios hermanos, hijos o hijas. El problema radicó cuando su hermano, Hades, se sintió celoso de lo Zeus había hecho y comenzó a pensar en algo que pudiese molestarlo, necesitaba imaginar algún tipo de ser que odiara tanto a todo lo que naciera de su hermano tanto como él lo hacía. Entonces dicen que Perséfone dijo que los imitara, pero más bellos. Desde ese minuto tomó la forma de los sujetos que su hermano había creado, pero decidió hacerlos más fuertes, más hermosos, casi divinos y con un odio natural a aquellos seres inferiores que sólo se dedicaban a vivir y a alabarlos. Él quería más.

.- los youkais nacen desde ahí entonces profesora? –inquirió una joven llamando la atención de todos quienes se habían mantenido en absoluto silencio hasta ese minuto escuchando atentos aquella parte de la historia que no conocían, aquella parte que provenía de sus propias raíces y su cultura. También llamó la atención de una joven que al escuchar ese término sintió como su corazón se aceleraba como si hubiese estado corriendo miles de kilómetros, pero como todos sus compañeros, también guardó silencio.

La profesora sonrió.

.- así es –exclamó apoyándose sobre su escritorio, mientras tras ella pasaban una serie de imágenes de la época feudal donde algunos soldados o monjes habían pintado lo que debían ser monstruos con poderes sobrehumanos- los youkais según aquellas leyendas japonesas habrían sido creados por Hades para contradecir a su hermano, los puso en el mismo mundo, en la misma tierra para que se hicieran la vida imposible, pero no les hizo olvidar que él era quien los gobernaba por sobre su odio hacia los humanos.

.- "Extraño" –pensó la chica que ya sentía su corazón más calmo- "Inu Yasha jamás me ha hablado de algo así…será porque es un hanyou?"

.- y qué pasó entre ambos sensei? –inquirió un joven que en su mente ideaba un sinfín de guerras entre ambos hermanos.

.- Nadie lo sabe…-suspiró- las leyendas son eso, se perdieron después de muchas épocas…para el momento en que las cosas decidieron escribirse para que nos e perdieran en el tiempo ya se había desvirtuado completamente.

.- Yo una vez escuché que la perla de Shikon fue creada para mantener el balance entre ambas criaturas –murmuró una chica de lentes, más bien tímida. La joven de ojos chocolate se volteó a mirarla. Que tonta, había olvidado que la perla también era conocida en esta época, pero vio a la profesora reír.

.- También es un rumor, así como que Zeus y Hades se trenzaron en una guerra eterna por los constantes desafíos que Hades generaba…pero chicos, estas son leyendas…-todos rieron, por un momento creyeron que estaban dentro del Olimpo viendo como ocurrían las cosas y se les había olvidado que se encontraban en una clase de historia, en Japón, en el año 2009, donde la tecnología reinaba el ambiente y donde la vida era tan rápida que probablemente hasta los dioses se hubieran agotado de su vida eterna y hubieran preferido morir antes de seguir con ese ritmo- la próxima semana tendremos algunas exposiciones sobre esto…a cada uno le tocará un dios..traigan buenos trabajos e historias..

.- Síi!...

En ese mismo instante la campana sonó, como siempre aquella profesora terminaba sus clases en el momento justo para alivio de todos.

La joven miko que residía en aquel lugar recibió un pequeño papel al salir de la sala que tenía el nombre de un dios, lo miró extrañada, quizá por coincidencia o porque su destino era estar rodeada de youkais le tocó el dios que según su cultura los había creado. Claramente en su época no encontraría tanta información sobre aquello como en el Sengoku, 500 años atrás de la época actual donde todo esto que le habían comentado era posible.

A pesar de ello, se sentía muy inquieta, nunca había escuchado a ninguno de sus amigos hablar de algo de esto y se preguntó a qué se debería. Es cierto que nada tenían que ver con los griegos, claros seguidores de éste tipo de dioses, pero si todo era verdad en algún punto debían encontrarse. Le pareció muy extraño, los youkais que ella conocía eran casi unas divinidades en el Sengoku, cómo es posible que ellos estuvieran subyugados a algo mayor?...era posible?..

.- Kagome! –oyó gritar con una voz muy conocida- Kagome!

.- Inu…Yasha…-murmuró y levantó su mirada para encontrarse con un traje color rojo que conocía demasiado bien, más aún a su portador, un joven de ojos caramelo como la más dulce miel y un cabello platinado que se dejaba caer sobre su espalda, siempre bien formada y que más de alguna vez le había trastornado el sueño-

.- No me mires con esa cara como si fuera la primera vez que me estás viendo…-exclamó al sentirse incómodo con la mirada de la miko. Se recordó a las primeras veces que se veían, cuando Kagome tenía una mirada insistente sobre sus orejas, acosadora y juguetona, como si en cualquier minuto fuese a saltar sobre él. No era que le molestara, por supuesto, pero no en ese lugar donde sus pensamientos no se podían desvirtuar ni un solo segundo.

.- lo siento –sonrió ella- es que estaba pensando acerca de algunas cosas que quiero preguntarte….-dijo de forma inocente mientras arreglaba la gorra del hanyou que siempre terminaba de cualquier forma por los continuos saltos que éste daba para llegar a cualquier lugar. Nunca había podido enseñarle que en su época uno se movilizaba caminando, no saltando y que ver a un chico de cabellos plateados saltando por las azoteas de los edificios a 15 pisos de altura no era algo normal. – "pero háganle entender a él, el gran Inu Yasha, que aquí mostrar sus dotes no es signo de ayuda sino de extrañeza"

El camino de vuelta fue tranquilo como siempre, la joven obligaba a su acompañante a caminar por las calles, aunque finalmente siempre cedía a que la cargara a su casa cuando toda la gente se daba vuelta a mirarlo por sus extrañas vestimentas. Eso era otra cosa que nunca había podido cambiarle.

.- Mis ropas no me las vas a mover de donde están! –le había gritado, y ciertamente nunca logró hacerlo.

Mirando a ese joven que sacaba suspiros por la calle se daba cuenta que el tiempo lo había hecho ponerse más apuesto, o quizá a ella le había crecido el amor por él. Desde que Naraku había sido derrotado habían tenido mucho más tiempo para estar juntos, solos, para poder encariñarse el uno con el otro y para aceptar los sentimientos que florecían con el paso de los días. A pesar de que eran novios ninguno de los dos cedía ante las peticiones de otro y por el contrario de todo lo que el resto creía, seguían llevándose de la misma forma que antes, cuando sólo eran un par de compañeros de viaje con los corazones confundidos.

Esa misma noche partieron al Sengoku.

.- Inu…-había murmurado en un minuto mientras se sentaba a su lado- conoces a Hades?

.- Quién es ese? –le respondió sin pensar.

.- Podrías al menos tomarte un segundo para pensar! –le gritó. Sinceramente la exasperaba.

.- No me grites! –fue la respuesta.

.- Concéntrate Inu…-suspira- es importante…conoces ese nombre?

.- no….jamás lo había escuchado…por qué me lo preguntas?

.- Que si conoce a quien Kagome-chan? –había murmurado una mujer de cuerpo firme y rostro suave. Su eterna amiga, quien la había sostenido en los buenos y malos momentos y a la que le había tocado apoyar en aquellas tragedias que marcaban su vida.

.- Ne Sango-chan pensé que no llegarías…-sonrió la miko.

.- Estábamos ocupados Kagome-san lo siento…-rió un joven de azules ojos, tan profundos que se aprovechaba de ellos para atraer mujeres a su vida, aunque aquellos placeres le habían resultado nulos desde que conoció a la chica de su vida, tal como él mismo la describía. Aunque algunas veces sus ojos lo engañaban rápidamente eran devueltos a su lugar por su novia.

.- No nos des detalles no los queremos –le detuvo rápidamente el hanyou, ya sabía lo que se venía después de eso, largas charlas acerca de lo agradable que era estar con su novia, que cuándo él sería capaz de llevar a Kagome por los senderos de la luz y otra sarta de cosas que no quería escuchar. Él ya había aprendido a evitar comentarios desagradables utilizando su olfato, cada vez que sentía el aroma de Miroku en su amiga lo detenía antes de que comenzara.

.- Le preguntaba si conocía a un sujeto llamado Hades –reía Kagome mirando al hanyou, sus mejillas estabas sonrosadas como siempre que sus amigos llegaban de improvisto, aunque no quisiera su olfato no lo engañaba y muchas veces se enteraba de más cosas de las que quería saber.

.- Hades?...no, la verdad no me suena en lo absoluto –escuchó murmurar a su amiga mientras tomaba su larga cabella en una hermosa cola-

.- No señorita quién es? –inquirió el monje interesado. Si era un demonio podría ir, eliminarlo y cobrar la recompensa adecuada, aunque siempre terminaba siendo extremadamente exagerada para lo que hacía. Nunca trataba con demonios muy complejos, la mayoría eran espíritus perdidos, pero él los hacía ver como un trabajo sumamente agotador aunque lo único que hiciera fuera lanzar pergaminos con oraciones escritas sobre el lugar donde el espíritu deseaba quedarse.

.- Es…un dios…-explicó ante la mirada atenta de sus amigos- un dios que supuestamente creó a los youkais.

En otro lugar de bosque, a kilómetros de ese lugar, en un castillo que se imponía en la mitad de las tierras de aquel Taiyoukai dos seres se miraban a los ojos sin ningún tipo de expresión más que la frialdad.

Había llegado de improviso, lo cual molestó de sobremanera al dueño de aquel lugar, un youkai de temple serio, ojos fríos y actuar desinteresado, sólo amable con una pequeña niña que ya no vivía con él, pero a la que visitaba constantemente, con la excusa de que sabía que allí no estaba bien. Aunque muchas veces la niña le había dicho sus intenciones de volver con él se lo había impedido, era mucho riesgo el mantener a su acompañante en aquel lugar lleno de youkais hambrientos y donde él no se quedaba por más de un par de días.

Por eso haber recibido visitas sin aviso le fue una sorpresa, él no recibía a nadie que no quería en ese lugar, pero por alguna extraña razón a ese sujeto simplemente lo dejó pasar. Su cabello era negro como la oscuridad que él sólo había visto en el inframundo, su piel pálida, que contrastaba fuertemente con su cabello y poseía unos ojos celestes intensos, muy abrumadores, fríos y calculadores que probablemente asustarían a cualquier humano. Su porte orgulloso le era repulsivo, no toleraba que en su castillo alguien más tuviera esa elegancia que él decía poseer, esa esencia de ser alguien importante, y por sobretodo, poderoso.

Probablemente pasaría por un humano ordinario porque no tenía marcas que lo hicieran ver como un ser demoníaco más que sus ojos, que bastaban para comprender que no pertenecía a esa raza particularmente.

.- Quién eres…-inquirió de forma despreocupada el youkai que lideraba ese gran castillo.

.- Mi nombre es Hades…y vengo a hacerte una propuesta…

* * *

><p><strong> Listo el primer capi!...qué tal?...sólo ha sido una especie de introducción ya luego se irá complejizando todo owo...<strong>

**Bueno, cuál será la propuesta que le harán a Sessho?...pueden ser muchas owo**

** Antes de decir otra cosa! un adelanto del próx cap!.**

_.- Kagome-san!...-gritaron afuera de la cabaña- Kagome-san!_

_.- Qué pasó Rin-chan por qué gritas así? –inquirió preocupada la miko_

_.- Es que hay una chica, una chica que está muy herida! –exclamó la niña._

_.- Es cierto…ahora puedo sentir el aroma de la sangre…-murmuró el youkai-_

_.- Pero qué les pasa a uds dos hoy! –les gritó Kagome- cómo es posible que no se den cuenta de nada!...-y sin darles tiempo de responder, tomó la mano de Rin y le pidió que la llevara a ver a aquella joven que yacía herida._

_La encontraron a la salida del pueblo, encogida y con su larga cabellera cubriendo su cuerpo, tenía graves mordidas y sangraba mucho, Kagome no entendió cómo fue posible que teniendo a dos seres con sentidos más agudos no se hubiesen percatado de una situación así._

** Ahora si!, Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado!...estaremos esperando también sus reviews para saber si les ha gustado!...cualquier crítica constructiva recordamos es también bien recibida!**

**De antemano muchas gracias por leer! ^^..**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Selene

_Hola a todos/as! ^^...antes que nada muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron el fic!..._

_** Dark-Serenety!** lo siento xD creo que omití el detalle del título perdóooname! XDD...**Natsumi No Chiharu!** muchas gracias por haber pasado a dejar un review!, siento haber tardado un poco pero espero que el capi te guste y lo disfrutes!..._

_**ACLARACIÓN**_

_"..." _- historia de los dioses que harán entender la historia actual

"..." - historia actual_  
><em>

**_Disclaimer:_ **Inu y Co. no nos pertenecen, si así fuera...Sessho y Kouga serían raptados y bueno...mejor no seguir dando las ideas de lo que les podría ocurrir xD

* * *

><p><strong>Selene<strong>

_Hacía mucho tiempo le estaba molestando toda aquella situación. No podía creer cómo en tan poco tiempo lo habían olvidado tan rápido siendo que él les había dado todo. _

_Por más que los miraba intentando buscar alguna excusa creíble, no podía verla, no la encontraba y aunque su esposa le decía con calma que los humanos eran así para él no tenía cabida esa explicación. Él los había creado, él les había dado la vida y sólo les había exigido adoración a cambio de tan gran regalo ¿Era mucho?, no, claro que no. _

_En un inicio todo era perfecto, todo calzaba como su plan lo había gestado en su mente, aquellos seres, creados a su imagen, pero menos bellos y menos fuertes para evitar una sublevación lo adoraban con gracia, con fiestas y para cada dios había una festividad distinta acorde a la tarea que cada uno de ellos y ellas debían cumplir. _

_Cada festividad era bendecida por ellos. No los dejaban solos jamás y ante cualquier conflicto respondían si eran llamados. Todo era perfecto, balanceado. Si algo andaba mal, enviaba a cualquiera de sus hijos a entrometerse entre los humanos, a hacerse pasar por ellos para que les dijeran a todos alguna historia que los mantuviera con miedo y sublevados, entonces todo se calmaba y las historias de castigos divinos se expandían tan rápido por el mundo que ellos no tenían problemas en mantener el control. Lo único que les exigía era que jamás cayeran en la cama de un humano o humana, porque enamorarse de uno o una de esos seres era cultivar la propia muerte, porque el amor los trastornaba y los volvía débiles, los hacía perderse de sus objetivos y siempre terminaban en una desgracia que él debía lamentar. _

_A pesar de que algunos dioses se quejaban de aquella estricta regla todos entendían las bases del por qué…crear un semi-dios era un pecado que se pagaba con la muerte del niño y del dios que lo había causado. No se permitían creaciones que no fueran las que él gestaba…no se permitía que nadie quisiera entrometerse con los dioses sin serlo. No quería que ningún humano tuviera esos poderes. Por eso cuando descubrió lo que su hermano había creado estuvo a punto de gestarse la primera de tantas guerras._

_.- Cómo se le ha ocurrido semejante estupidez! –había gritado tan molesto que había gestado una enorme tormenta-_

_.- Intenta calmarte Zeus…-murmuraba su hermana y esposa, intentando conciliar su enojo contra su hermano.- lo que está haciendo no perjudicará en nada tu creación._

_.- Por supuesto que lo hará!...él quiere destruir todo lo que yo creé! –le gritó generando tantos rayos que incluso su esposa sintió temor.- y darles poderes divinos? Qué idiotez es esa?_

_.- Mis demonios no tienen poderes divinos…querido hermano…-había exclamado una ténebre voz tras él. Por su molestia no se había fijado que una bruma había aparecido en el lugar. Muchos dioses lo rodearon, aludiendo a su carácter traidor.- tranquilos…no vine a matar a Zeus…-rió divertido por haber creado tanto alboroto- mis demonios sólo tienen más belleza y poder que tus humanos…_

_.- Por qué los creaste…-inquirió el regidor de los dioses intentando mantener la calma que tantas veces perdía._

_.- Porque deseaba mostrarte que soy mejor que tú…-respondió._

* * *

><p>El silencio reinó durante minutos en el gran salón. Sólo se podían sentir sus respiraciones, más ninguno hizo un gesto si quiera de apresurar al otro para hablar, para ambos el tiempo no era más que un juguete que no les afectaba, por lo que no les importaba estar en silencio.<p>

Sesshoumaru intentaba inspeccionarlo, más no lograba descubrir nada extraño en él. No sabía de dónde venía, nunca había escuchado su nombre y aunque no le importaba ya que le estaba haciendo una propuesta eran pequeños datos importantes, aunque independiente que supiera algo de él jamás confiaría en nadie.

Sus ojos azules que lo miraban sin precaución ni miedo habían comenzado a molestarle, nadie nunca lo miraba a los ojos, sólo la humana despreocupada que algún día llevó con él a su lado…aunque esa niña miraba así a todo el mundo, por eso siempre se metía en problemas. Sin embargo, los youkais generalmente también le tenían respeto y se lo demostraban no mirándolo directamente, no así….no como él, no con ese orgullo.

Se sentó en un gran sofá sin quitarle los ojos de encima, sentía que en cualquier momento, si se descuidaba, aquel sujeto extraño que había aparecido esa mañana frente a él lo eliminaría. Sabía que tenía el poder para hacerlo.

Sin mediar pregunta Hades también tomó asiento y aunque Sesshoumaru no se inmutó ni cambió su expresión, el nuevo youkai supo que se había molestado.

.- Qué clase de propuesta..-murmuró finalmente el dueño del lugar-

.- Una que parece que olvidaste…-exclamó despreocupado poniendo una mano en su mentón, sosteniendo su cabeza- aunque más que una propuesta…es una ley que nos hemos dedicado a no cumplir…-sonrió. A cualquier humano se le hubiera congelado la sangre con aquella sonrisa. A Sesshoumaru sólo le dieron ganas de matarlo.

.- Qué ley…-inquirió.

.- La de destruir a los hanyou…-rió finalmente.

* * *

><p>En otro lado del bosque el día era más apacible, a pesar de que el sol ya no calentaba como antes, se estaba sintiendo que el invierno entraría pronto a la vida humana en aquellas aldeas. Se haría necesario recoger más leña, apresurar las cosechas y preparar las pieles para el abrigo.<p>

Kagome seguía muy incómoda por la aparición repentina de aquella información de su clase. Había tomado clases de historia entre otras en la universidad, puesto que no tenía tiempo para dedicarse a una carrera por completo, además, su vida estaba hecha en el Sengoku, no quería cambiar eso por nada, pero había cosas que quería seguir aprendiendo, por eso se mantenía estudiando.

.- Hades…-murmuró mirando aquel papel que le habían entregado como si hubiese sido una más de la clase, pensó en ir y leer algunos textos, pero no creía que pudiera encontrar algo de lo que había escuchado…esa era una información nueva…

.- Por qué te preocupa tanto eso?...-preguntó el hanyou mientras abrazaba repentinamente a la miko quien rió de forma dulce al sentir aquellos brazos fuerte sobre su cuerpo-

.- No lo sé…-dijo mirándolo- sólo es algo que siento…algo que me molesta…

.- Dijiste que eran sólo historias…

.- Lo son…pero desde que me entregaron este papel…-se detuvo y se lo quedó mirando- fue como si hubiesen puesto el nombre de Naraku…

.- Naraku está muerto y ese tipo es una historia…-exclamó quitándole el papel de sus manos, sentía que no estaba haciéndole bien darle tantas vueltas al asunto, tampoco entendía a qué se debía esa preocupación tan grande, nunca había vuelto así de sus clases en aquella época extraña.

Quiso reprochar aquel gesto tan bruto y característico de su novio al quitarle ese papel, pero en el mismo instante en el que quiso replicar Inu Yasha tomó su rostro y se encargó de que no pudiera hablar más. La miko se sorprendió ante aquel beso tan repentino, había querido golpearlo y gritarle, pero esos besos seguían derritiéndola de la misma forma que el primer día que la había besado, le daban las mismas ganas de no necesitar oxígeno para no dejarlo alejarse de su cuerpo como siempre debía hacerlo.

Se había transformado en la táctica perfecta del hanyou para evitar que la miko divagara, le gritara o se preocupara de otras cosas que no fuesen él, el Sengoku o su aldea. Le gustaba tenerla y sentirla entre sus brazos, no le bastaban las noches para tenerla cerca, siempre quería más, pero generalmente los días eran demasiado agitados para poder encontrar un momento a solas, en silencio, donde poder hacer lo que se les diera la gana. Ya habían perdido la inocencia de años anteriores donde el sólo tocarse parecía un pecado, hoy era otra forma de hablar.

En ese minuto justo habían encontrado ese espacio que nunca existía y querían aprovecharlo, Kagome se despreocupó luego de dos segundos en el que recordó que Inu Yasha tenía un olfato y un oído más agudo que el de ella, si alguien viniera no lo tendría sobre ella como en aquel minuto.

.- Tu gusto por estar sobre Kagome todo el tiempo bestia – oyeron murmurar. Los dos abrieron los ojos de golpe, sus respiraciones, agitadas hacía un segundo por el deseo por el otro se habían detenido y las mejillas de la miko, ya sonrosadas por el calor, adquirieron más color intentando averiguar en qué minuto Inu Yasha se había vuelto tan descuidado.

El hanyou no se movía, no entendía en qué minuto había llegado allí, él siempre estaba atento a todo su alrededor, aunque claro está que por las noches no llegan visitas a las casas, por lo que perderse entre los besos y caricias de Kagome era mucho más fácil. Generalmente por el día nunca podían estar juntos y casi siempre las visitas diarias eran de humanos, más lentos que el hanyou por lo que le daban tiempo de ponerse en alerta…aunque al parecer sus sentidos esa vez estaban más perdidos que de costumbre en el gusto que le causaba su novia.

La miko empujó rápidamente a Inu Yasha lejos de ella, no sabía qué excusa dar, aunque en verdad no tendría por qué dar ninguna excusa, pero se sentía responsable con aquel chico que alguna vez tanto amor le había demostrado cuando su actual novio sólo le entregaba gritos, quejas y palabras de amor para otra mujer.

El joven rió al verla tan desesperada por decirle algo. También le causaba gracia que Inu Yasha no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que él había abierto la boca para decir un par de palabras, le gustaba verlo tan descolocado, parecía un niño.

.- Con calma Kagome…-reía mirándola. Tomó su rostro para calmarla y entonces la vio guardar silencio- así estás mejor…

.- Quítate! –le había gritado Inu Yasha, pero para cuando se acercó a Kagome él ya se había alejado.

.- Hago tu trabajo…-murmuró-

.- Ay Kouga de verdad qué pena! –exclamaba Kagome ante la mirada divertida del youkai. Tanto tiempo junto a él le habían generado un gran cariño, como si fuera su hermano, su protector, pero siempre hacía cosas así para molestar a Inu Yasha que la terminaban dejando en vergüenza.

.- Ya te dije que no te preocupes, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones de lo que haces con éste…

.- Lo hiciste a propósito! –le gritó el hanyou. Sí, de cierta forma tenía razón, le gustaba impedirle estar con Kagome y se había presentado la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

.- Sólo vine a ver a Kagome –mintió con experticia.- uno de mis lobos está herido y quería preguntarle algunas cosas…

.- Mentiroso! Tú conoces mejor que ella las plantas medicinales!

.- Inu Yasha…Kouga sólo conoce algunas que yo le he enseñado…-intentó conciliar la miko, más calmada, pero aún con el calor en su cuerpo que no la dejaba en paz.

.- Kagome-san!...-gritaron afuera de la cabaña- Kagome-san!

Los tres seres salieron de la cabaña rápidamente. Desde la muerte de Kaede, la joven miko se había transformado en la curandera de ese lugar además de su protectora y purificadora, tenía muchos trabajos que cumplir además de cuidar a su novio de las constantes idioteces que se le ocurrían o peleas innecesarias que generaba.

Una joven corría hacia ellos. De cuerpo fino, facciones inocentes, pero sensuales y ojos chocolates similares a los de Kagome. Si no fuera porque conocía su historia la miko habría dicho que era su hermana por el gran parecido que habían ido adquiriendo con el tiempo. Quizá se debía a que pasaban mucho tiempo juntas puesto que Kagome quería enseñarle todo lo que pudiera en esos años donde la juventud permite adquirir gran cantidad de información. Si le pasaba algo necesitaba que hubiese alguien más con sus conocimientos: la niña se había transformado entonces en su aprendiz.

No vivían en la misma casa porque la joven le había dicho a la miko que para su querido youkai le era más cómodo verla si estaba sola, Kaede le había enseñado todo lo necesario para vivir sola y ella prefería estar más lejos de la gente.

.- Qué pasó Rin-chan por qué gritas así? –inquirió preocupada la miko quien pensaba que le había ocurrido algo. La última vez Sesshoumaru casi la había asesinado, aunque no había cambiado ni un solo segundo su expresión, ella lo vio en sus ojos, quería matarla por haber descuidado a Rin, pero no pudo porque era la única que sabía cómo curarla.

.- Es que hay una chica, una chica que está muy herida! –exclamó la niña.

.- Es cierto…ahora puedo sentir el aroma de la sangre…-murmuró el youkai-

.- Pero qué les pasa a uds dos hoy! –les gritó Kagome a su novio y a su visitante- cómo es posible que no se den cuenta de nada!...-y sin darles tiempo de responder, tomó la mano de Rin y le pidió que la llevara a ver a aquella joven que yacía herida.

La encontraron a la salida del pueblo, encogida y con su larga cabellera cubriendo su cuerpo, tenía graves mordidas y sangraba mucho, Kagome no entendió cómo fue posible que teniendo a dos seres con sentidos más agudos no se hubiesen percatado de una situación así.

Kouga e Inu Yasha se acercaron.

.- Kouga tómala y tráela a la cabaña, Rin tráeme las plantas medicinales que dejé a tu cuidado..

Durante horas Kagome luchó por estabilizar a la joven. Tardó más de lo común porque las heridas sangraban en exceso, a pesar de que no se veían muy grandes eran bastante profundas lo que no ayudaba a la hora de detener las hemorragias.

Kouga descartó que las heridas fuesen hechas por algún tipo de lobo, no concordaban a lo que él había visto y provocado alguna vez en humanos. Mirando el cuerpo dañado de la joven no ocmprendía cómo no pudo darse cuenta de su aroma o de algún youkai cercano a la aldea, quizá estaba tan concentrado en el aroma de Kagome que sus sentidos se habían eprdido en ella. Un gran descuido, si los hubiese atacado a ellos probablemente ninguno habría reaccionado a tiempo y más de alguna vida se habría perdido en esa aldea.

.- No encontré nada en los alrededores – murmuró el hanyou entrando a la cabaña.

.- No entiendo cómo es posible que estando los dos aquí ninguno se haya percatado de esto…-exclamó molesta la miko mientras terminaba de vendar uno de los brazos de la chica.

Los dos guardaron silencio. Tenía toda la razón para estar molesta. Ambos también se sentían muy molestos consigo mismos.

.- Esta chica pudo morir!

.- Kagome-san…tranquila…-murmuró Rin calmando a la miko. Generalmente Rin tenía un gran poder para tranquilizar a los demás mediante su voz dulce y apacible…a todos menos a ella misma. Cuando ella se asustaba lo único que podía calmarla era un abrazo, porque ella se volvía incapaz de decir una sola palabra si nisiquiera para sí misma.

.- Lo sé Rin…hazme un favor…puedes ir por agua? –miró a Inu Yasha- puedes acompañarla?

.- Por qué yo –gruñó fastidiado. No le gustaba dejar a ese lobo con Kagome, menos a solas.

.- Porfavor –escuchó decir a su novia con una molestia en sus ojos que de haber sido un arma lo hubiesen asesinado. Entonces recordó que los lobos de Kouga alguna vez habían asesinado a Rin, no sabía si aún le temía o no a aquel joven, pero la miko siempre prefería evitar traerle malos recuerdos a su mente.

.- Qué crees que haya sido Kouga? –murmuró la miko mientras lo vio sentarse a su lado-

.- No lo sé Kagome…no puedo distinguir ningún aroma en particular…quizá su sangre lo evita…

.- Quizá…-repitió Kagome preocupada. Aún su fiebre era muy alta, no sabía si podría evitarle la muerte.

Ambos miraron a la joven que a pesar de su aspecto humano tenía características muy especiales como su cabello…plateado, al igual que Inu Yasha, pero no se veía en su cuerpo ningún rastro de algo que indicara que pudiese ser un hanyou. Su piel más bien blanca contrastaba con sus mejillas sonrosadas más de lo común por la temperatura que se elevaba cada vez más.

A través de los paños fríos intentaron disminuirla, pero tomó toda la noche para lograrlo. Para cuando la joven logró abrir un poco sus ojos, lo único que vio frente a ella fue dos ojos verdes mirándola. No comprendió dónde estaba ni quién era ese joven, sentía que no podía moverse y que todo su cuerpo extrañamente le dolía. No estaba acostumbrada a sentir dolor, menos en esa magnitud, tampoco recordaba por qué estaba en un lugar que no era al que ella acostumbraba asistir.

.- No te muevas…-escuchó decir al joven que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Pudo darse cuenta que sus ojos eran tan plateados como su cabello y entonces supo que no era humana. No podía asegurar que fuese un youkai porque su aroma lo embargaba y lo confundía, era dulce, agradable y junto a su mirada, que parecía inocente, no le permitían pensar correctamente.

Ella no dejó de mirarlo con persistencia, quería saber quién era y por qué la tenía allí, pero ninguno de sus pensamientos logró traspasarse a su boca…no podía hablar, no tenía la fuerza suficiente aún.

.- Ko..uga…-la escuchó decir y sintió un escalofrío. Su voz era gentil, acorde a su cuerpo, a su belleza…a su aroma…

.- Cómo sabes mi nombre…-inquirió sintiendo una extraña atracción hacia aquella joven que con el paso de las horas parecía volverse más hermosa. Sin embargo, él lo sabía, tanta belleza era peligrosa- qué eres…

* * *

><p>Bueeeno! aquí está el segundo capi!...espero que lo hayan disfrutado owo...<p>

Mientras! un adelanto!

_"Pudieron ver como la expresión de Selene cambió, como sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de terror, cómo su boca se entreabrió para intentar decir algo que nunca pudo. Su único gesto fue obligar a los niños a que corrieran, aunque nadie entendía bien por qué._

_.- Inu Yasha? –inquirió Kagome temerosa._

_.- No siento nada…-gruñó molesto. Por qué ella estaba tan asustada si él no percibía nada a su alrededor, ni una presencia, ni un aroma distinto al de siempre._

_.- Kagome-san! –escucharon gritar a Rin que indicaba sobre sus cabezas._

_.- Que…que es eso…-murmuró la miko cubriendo su boca, jamás había visto un demonio de tal magnitud"_

Estaremos esperando sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido...críticas constructivas también son bien recibidas!...

Muchas gracias por leer!

Nos vemos a la próx.!

Ja ne!_  
><em>


	3. Artemisa

Hola hola a todos/as! ^^...aquí les traemos nuevamente un cap de esta historia owo

_**ACLARACIÓN**_

_"..." - historia de los dioses que harán entender la historia actual_

"..." - historia actual

**_Disclaimer:_ **Inu y Co. no nos pertenecen, si así fuera...Sessho y Kouga serían raptados y bueno...mejor no seguir dando las ideas de lo que les podría ocurrir xD

* * *

><p><strong><em>Artemisa<em>**

_Durante siglos lograron convivir aquellos demonios creados por el dios del Inframundo y los humanos creados por el rey __de los dioses. Hades había llegado al acuerdo de no asesinar a los humanos por completo, pero siempre le gustaba crear algunas guerras donde veía morir a las creaciones de su hermano._

_.- Débiles –murmuraba sonriente al ver la gran cantidad de humanos que eran asesinados. Unos pocos youkais se perdían, pero a él no le importaban. _

_Por el contrario a los humanos, los youkais le eran siempre fieles, siempre le entregaban esas matanzas como sacrificios para venerarlo y nunca habían mostrado señales de querer traicionar a su dios creador. Esa era otra característica de las que tanto se jactaba de su creación. _

_Sin embargo, a pesar de su gran longevidad, los youkais fueron muriendo, los más jóvenes eran más ambiciosos, pero comenzaron a destruir a sus antepasados cuando comenzaron a darles órdenes acerca de a quién debían servir. Ellos no querían ni tenían por qué servirle a nadie, decían, ellos eran lo suficientemente fuertes en esa tierra para mandar y ser los dioses, no requerían de ningún otro, menos a uno al que debían subyugarse._

_Aquel orgullo del que tanto se jactó Hades en un principio terminó por destronarlo de la vida de sus demonios, al igual que los humanos hicieron desaparecer a Zeus y el resto de sus hijos de sus vidas y los transformaron en unas leyendas que se traspasaban por entretenimiento entre las familias._

_.- No voy a aceptar que tus humanos quieran el poder que yo les brindé sólo a mis demonios! –le había gritado un día a su hermano quien paciente y calmo lo miraba con desprecio._

_.- Son tus demonios los que han hecho uso de su exceso de orgullo para dejarte de lado y para desobedecer tus reglas Hades…-le respondió con tono sarcástico. Si había algo que le había gustado de toda la historia es que finalmente a su hermano también se le habían dado vuelta las cosas en su contra._

_.- Cállate…-exclamó fastidiado- no voy a permitir todo esto.._

_.- Entonces te tengo una propuesta que sé que te gustará…-dijo el dios de todos los dioses y se levantó- en los últimos años tus demonios y mis humanos se han comenzado a mezclar dando inicio a una tercera raza…una tercera raza parecida a los semi-dioses que yo mismo me he encargado de destruir…-vio a su hermano reír-_

_.- Ya entiendo tu propuesta…quieres destruir a todos los mitad bestia mitad humanos verdad?...-en sus ojos se notaba un brillo de gusto._

_.- Quiero dejarlo en tus manos, como un momento de tregua en nuestra guerra…-murmuró mirándolo- no quiero traiciones Hades…pero por esta vez, ve y haz lo necesario para que esta raza maldita desaparezca…luego de eso, nos encargaremos de castigar a todos por habernos olvidado…_

.- Qué dices Sesshoumaru…aún no me das ninguna respuesta…-exclamó aquel ser de azules ojos y temple frío. Sabía que le había hecho una propuesta muy interesante, lo conocía a la perfección, él era lo que había esperado de sus demonios, al menos hasta el minuto que se le ocurrió salvar a esa humana que era su primera víctima en mente.

Estaba seguro que él se tentaría ante tal propuesta, porque dentro de su corazón mantenía esa alma, esa esencia que lo llamaba a destruir a aquellos seres inferiores.

Sesshoumaru no dejaba de mirar sus ojos, pero no podía encontrar ninguna respuesta a todas sus inquietudes, por qué había aparecido así, por qué le proponía destruir a los hanyou, ¿sería una trampa?...no…no lo creía. Ese sujeto, Hades, estaba hablando muy enserio.

No le parecía una mala propuesta, desde siempre había odiado a esos seres que no eran ni lo uno ni lo otro, los odió más desde que su padre gestó una de esas criaturas y por ella murió.

.- A qué viene esa idea…-murmuró el Taiyoukai.

.- A qué viene? –dijo y comenzó a reír. En ese minuto fue la primera vez que vio al demonio cambiar su expresión a una de tanta molestia- viene a que son seres deplorables que no deberían existir…ya los humanos deberían ser destruidos por ser tan débiles…con mayor razón hay que destruir a aquellos que son una mezcla…nuestra raza es superior…nosotros somos los únicos que debemos existir…

.- Qué ganaré…

.- Lo que tú quieras…

Ambos jóvenes aún se miraban sin quitar la mirada del otro, entre sus ojos intentaban distinguir quién era la persona que tenían al frente, pero parecía inútil y el silencio parecía una mejor respuesta.

La joven aún no sabía bien qué decir ante las palabras duras de aquel chico de ojos tan verdes como todo el follaje de ese bosque, era amable, pero asesino, ella sabía distinguir esos ojos que han visto sangre y que la han derramado sin propósito. No quería decir quién era porque no sabía dónde estaba, si tuviera algunas respuestas…

.- Qué eres…-volvió a escuchar. Su voz áspera la dejó perpleja, no era que nunca hubiese escuchado una como la de él, pero su cuerpo, su rostro…hacían un conjunto de cosas que la estaban poniendo nerviosa.

.- Yo…-murmuró ella.- me…llamo. …Selene…-dijo como una explicación, pero el joven lobo no quedó satisfecho y aunque sentía profundas ganas de tocar su piel sabía que debía controlarse…justamente en el deseo hacia ella podía estar la trampa.

.- Aún no me respondes…-respondió con tono molesto. Le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo y si era una mujer peligrosa debía saberlo antes de que Kagome, Rin y el resto volvieran. Debía sacarla de allí o darle muerte finalmente, aunque preferiría no hacerlo.

.- No…sé bien…qué decir…-murmuró sosteniendo aquellas cobijas que la cubrían. Se sintió nostálgica, nunca nadie había cuidado de ella- yo…escuché tu nombre mientras…dormía…y no lo olvidé…

.- Qué fue lo que te hirió así…-espetó de golpe intentando hacer como si no hubiese escuchado aquellas palabras complejas. A la hora de tratar con mujeres prefería ser frío, así le traía menos problemas, según él mismo decía, pero en este caso la fragilidad que brotaba del cuerpo de aquella chica lo había desarmado desde el minuto en el que la había encontrado tirada sobre el suelo llena de sangre con múltiples heridas y con la vida pendiendo de un hilo demasiado fino que sentía, se podía cortar en cualquier minuto.

.- No…recuerdo bien…-su memoria no era buena, sólo tenía algunos fragmentos de una mancha negra, muy grande que la atacaba sin razón. De sólo recordarlo sintió un miedo que traspasó a su alma pues sabía que pudo haber muerto…nada peor que desaparecer después de tanto tiempo. Pensó.

Intentó que las heridas que aún se mantenían frescas en sus brazos le hicieran recordar cada detalle, de qué hacía en tan extraños parajes, a punto de morir y prendada de esos ojos esmeralda.

Para cuando Kagome volvió Kouga no había descubierto nada más que su nombre, también notó que sus heridas por sí solas comenzaban a cerrarse, un punto más a favor de que no era humana, su aroma también se estaba volviendo más dulce y atrayente, más embriagante como el mejor alcohol, sus ojos adquirían más brillo y su piel seguía pareciendo tersa.

Intentaron que les explicara algo más sobre ella, pero no pudo hacer más que repetir su nombre. Optaron por dejarla descansar, quizá y con un poco de sueño su memoria volviera a ella y les pudiera decir qué gran amenaza rondaba la aldea. No podían dejar que algo que casi la había asesinado a ella rondase por aquellos lugares sin ser cazado.

.- Inu Yasha buscó por todo alrededor de la aldea, pero no sintió nada…-murmuró la miko finalmente entrada la noche.

.- Es ilógico Kagome….es ilógico que nosotros tampoco hayamos sentido nada en el momento en el que ella fue atacada…-le respondió el joven lobo. Kagome sólo sonrió tierna y puso una mano en su mejilla. Esa sonrisa tranquilizadora sólo podía dársela ella, su eterna enamorada que se había transformado en la mejor de sus compañías. Sus ojos chocolates dulces recordaba que también lo habían embargado de millones de sensaciones distintas, sensaciones que ya no existían aunque lo deseara.

.- Qué pasa Kou…te ves triste desde que esta chica se durmió…-respondió como si estuviese exigiendo una explicación.

.- No es nada Kagome…-exclamó y la atrajo hacia él besando su frente. La miko sonrió, él no perdía ese toque amable con ella. Estaba segura que si no hubiese sido que estaba destinada a Inu Yasha, él habría sido el hombre perfecto para ella.

.- Maldito lobo aléjate de Kagome ahora! –había gritado una voz conocida para ambos. Odiaba verlos tocarse y aunque tenía a aquella joven para él todas las noches desde hacía mucho aquel joven siempre representaba una gran amenaza para su amor.

.- Shh Inu Yasha…no despiertes a Selene…ven aquí…-había dicho la miko tomando su mano- Kouga sólo se preocupaba de que estuviera bien…-tomó su rostro en sus manos y lo besó con un amor infinito que lo calmó.

Cuando todos despertaron vieron que la chica herida ya no estaba. Kagome salió rápidamente, pero se encontró con una niña tan sonriente que pensó que todo estaba en paz como hacía meses.

Levantó su mirada y pudo ver a Selene riendo junto a un grupo de niños que la miraban como si fuese una gran novedad, sus facciones, su belleza, su forma de vestir, todo era algo que ellos nunca habían visto. Kagome se vio reflejada en ella, cuando ella había llegado hacía años con su uniforme escolar, todos los niños también la habían llenado de preguntas. Ella se había sentido intimidada, pero Selene parecía manejar muy bien aquella situación, respondía con tanta naturalidad que incluso muchos adultos se reunieron a su alrededor para que les dijera qué o quién era, pero siempre daba la misma respuesta.

.- Mi nombre es Selene –exclamaba riendo, mientras todos los hombres suspiraban de amor y los niños aspiraban a tocar su cabello extraño.

.- Es igual al de Inu Yasha…-decían riendo-

.- Todos parecen muy tranquilos…-murmuró Rin, quien también sonreía, pero desde más lejos, siempre cauta, siempre distante de todo aquello que podía ser humano.

.- Así parece, pensé que se asustarían al verla…-respondió la miko mientras sentía como unas manos tomaban su cintura- Inu..

.- Todo sigue en orden en los alrededores…-exclamó besando su mejilla. Pudo ver a su mujer sonrojarse, amaba esa parte de ella que aún se mantenía inocente y que ante cualquier caricia o roce de sus pieles adquiría aquel color que lo incitaba a hacer cosas que mantuvieran su sonrojo sobre sus mejillas o que lo aumentaran.

Sin embargo, pudieron ver como la expresión de Selene cambió, como sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de terror, cómo su boca se entreabrió para intentar decir algo que nunca pudo. Su único gesto fue obligar a los niños a que corrieran, aunque nadie entendía bien por qué.

.- Inu Yasha? –inquirió Kagome temerosa.

.- No siento nada…-gruñó molesto. Por qué ella estaba tan asustada si él no percibía nada a su alrededor, ni una presencia, ni un aroma distinto al de siempre.

.- Kagome-san! –escucharon gritar a Rin que indicaba sobre sus cabezas.

.- Que…que es eso…-murmuró la miko cubriendo su boca, jamás había visto un demonio de tal magnitud. Era completamente negro y aunque sus ojos eran igual de oscuros que su pelaje, el brillo que poseían era explícitamente demoníaco, era el infierno mismo observar a aquella bestia, era inmiscuirse en un torbellino de terror que aumentaba con el paso de los segundos inmovilizándolos haciéndole más fácil el trabajo a la bestia. Tenía tres cabezas similares a lo que podría llamarse un perro y sus hocicos mostraban sus grandes dientes, filosos, capaces de atravesar y destruir lo que se les pasara por delante. Sus patas tenían unas enormes garras con las que hacían pedazos todas las casas de las aldeas.

.- Corran! –escucharon gritar a Selene nuevamente, aunque aquel demonio se encargó de esparcir el terror en la aldea y sin mediar provocación y sin dar aviso lanzó fuertes llamaradas comenzando a quemar todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

.- Rin!...lleva a todos donde te dijimos la última vez…no mires…-murmuró el hanyou poniendo su haori rojo sobre sus hombros, necesitaba cuidarla. Entonces se giró sacando su espada, su presencia no se sentía, no tenía aroma, era como aquella joven de ojos plateados.

.- Aléjense, él viene por mí! –les gritó mientras intentaba esquivar un ataque, pero sus heridas anteriores no le permitieron esquivar el golpe de otra de sus cabezas que la lanzaron fuertemente contra una de las cabañas, pero rápidamente aquel joven lobo la tomó en sus brazos antes de que volviera a golpearse.- Ko..uga…-susurró ella sorprendida.

.- Qué es esa cosa!..-le gritó intentando esquivar a todas las cabezas que atacaban de forma tan coordinada, pero sorpresiva, que le sorprendió que algo tan grande tuviera tanta movilidad.

.- Eso…es…Cerberos…-explicó ella al tiempo que veía como los tres hocicos se abrían y les lanzaban una gran llamarada de fuego.

.- Hey bestia! –oyeron gritar a la miko al tiempo que una flecha atravesaba el cuello de una de las cabezas de Cerberos haciéndolo aullar. Todos se paralizaron al escucharlo, era como si en su aullido hubiesen estado estancados millones de gritos de dolor y terror. Era horrible.

Kagome estaba aterrada aunque sabía que Inu Yasha estaba a su lado, nunca tenía miedo si él estaba allí, pero en ese momento temía también por la vida de él. Movió su cabeza intentando no dejarse llevar por lo horrible que tenía frente a ella y en el momento que el hanyou lanzó un ataque contra el demonio ella lanzó otra de sus flechas que impactaron de lleno en el animal que cayó destruyendo varias cabañas a su alrededor.

.- Conoce eso! –le gritó Inu Yasha a la joven de cabellos iguales a los de él.

.- S..Si…pero no…no entiendo nada…-murmuró para sí misma y se bajó de los brazos de Kouga- Cerberos!...-vio cómo el animal volvía a ponerse de pie rápidamente, cómo sus fauces mostraban aquellos dientes filosos como cuchillas y cómo de sus gargantas salía un sonido estrepitosamente horrible.- Cerberos…soy yo…-volvió a decir mientras se acercaba, esperaba que la recordara- soy Selene…

En ese mismo instante la bestia se lanzó contra Selene mientras las otras dos cabezas lanzaban fuego contra Kagome y el hanyou. Inu Yasha logró tomarla en sus brazos y esquivar el ataque aunque parte de la llama rozó su brazo y lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Sentía un dolor indescriptible a pesar de que sólo había sido un roce. Kouga intentó detener al demonio antes de que volviese a morder a aquella chica, pero la tercera cabeza se encargó de alejarlo.

La miko vio cómo Selene correría la misma suerte que la vez anterior y ellos no podían hacer nada, las tres cabezas eran demasiado hábiles tanto en su conjunto como por separado y cada herida que les infringía era digna del infierno de donde provenía.

.- Eso es…-exclamó pensando en voz alta- es…es el perro de Hades….

Selene cerró sus ojos ante la imposibilidad de recordar qué estaba ocurriendo. Sabía que ese animal tendría el poder para dañarla tan gravemente que podría dormir durante siglos antes de volver a despertar completamente bien…y esos ojos verdes…no podría verlos. Sin embargo, antes de que el animal pudiera completar su misión dos seres aparecieron a su lado y lo alejaron. Un par de ataques más y el animal desapareció en una bruma espesa, negra…tanto como su pelaje.

Ambos seres se acercaron corriendo a Selene, la tomaron cuando la vieron caer y se miraron preocupados intentando comprender qué había sucedido…toda la aldea estaba en llamas.

.- Por qué Cerberos vino a atacarte? –exclamó la mujer. Con un porte elegante, con una cabellera que sobrepasaba su porte, de color dorado y unos ojos del mismo color. Sus manos delicadas y su traje de diversos tonos rosa le daban un aura de simpleza y belleza únicos.

.- Calma no la presiones…-dijo en respuesta el joven que la acompañaba, tan alto como ella, tan elegante como ella…de cabellos rojizos como el fuego mismo y con unos ojos azules tan puros y profundos como el mar.

.- Uds quienes son…-inquirió molesta mirando al grupo de aquella época que no comprendían por qué en tan pocos días aparecían personas tan extrañas.

.- Ellos…me…ayudaron…-respondió Selene ante la posibilidad de que aquellas personas los asesinaran sin mediar más preguntas.

.- Quiénes son…-preguntó Inu Yasha visiblemente molesto. No le gustaba cómo lo miraban a él y a Kagome. Instintivamente la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo donde podía protegerla mejor. Ella tomó sus ropas suavemente, calmándolo, sabía que odiaba esas miradas despectivas que lo hacían sentir inferior…y odiaba mucho más que aquellas miradas fueran dirigidas hacia ella.

.- Ese animal….yo lo conozco…-dijo Kagome seria. Ella tenía que preguntar, no podía quedarse con esa duda tan transcendental, todo estaba siendo muy extraño desde que Selene había aparecido en el bosque totalmente herida por ese mismo animal, suponía la miko.- ese animal viene desde el infierno…pero eso…

.- Qué? No es posible? –murmuró la mujer de dorados cabellos. Sonrió arrogante.

.- No…-susurró Kagome sin querer asegurar que lo que pensaba podía ser cierto.

.- Así es…ese animal proviene del infierno…-escuchó decir al joven de rojizos cabellos.

.- Uds…entonces…son…-tartamudeó sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía frente a ella. Tanta hermosura, tanta elegancia, tanta distinción…sólo podían ser…

.- Sí, dioses…-dijo la mujer de dorados cabellos.- yo soy Artemisa…

* * *

><p>Bue ya empezaron a aparecer xD...!...un adelanto!<p>

_".- Tú…bestia…-le recriminó repentinamente llamando la atención de Inu Yasha y Kagome- eres un hanyou verdad?_

_.- Eso no es tu problema –le gruñó en respuesta._

_.- Lo siento…pero necesito saber si es o no un hanyou…_

_.- Sí…lo soy y qué tiene –volvió a gruñirle._

_.- Han aparecido muchos muertos que son como tú…-espetó la joven de largos cabellos-"_

Se empieza a entrelazar todo al parecer xD

Quisiera agradcer a todos/as las personas que leen! ^^

Espero les agrade el capi!

Nos vemos en la próx.!

Ja ne!


	4. Es un Asesino

Hola a todos/as! que tal! ^^ esperamos que estén teniendo una buena semana!

Queríamos agradecer a **Kazuoji** por haber agregado nuestra historia a sus favoritos al igual que **Natsumi No Chiharu!** Esperamos que las siga divirtiendo!

También queríamos agradecer a las personas que leen!

_**ACLARACIÓN**_

_"..." - historia de los dioses que harán entender la historia actual_

"..." - historia actual

**_Disclaimer:_ **Inu y Co. no nos pertenecen, si así fuera...Sessho y Kouga serían raptados y bueno...mejor no seguir dando las ideas de lo que les podría ocurrir xD

* * *

><p><strong>Es un Asesino<strong>

_Aquel templo era uno de los que él más amaba visitar, sobretodo en aquella época en la que su esposa debía subir a la superficie y lo dejaba durante toda una temporada sólo junto a su mascota y las miles de almas que rondaban dentro de su mundo lamentándose por los pecados cometidos, pidiendo una segunda oportunidad lejos del dolor que causaba estar allí, encerrados por la eternidad._

_A pesar de que debía respetar a aquella joven ansiaba siempre ver sus ojos plateados y su cabello caerle por sus hombros o frente a su rostro, rebeldes como ella. Lo que más le gustaba, era lo que ella hacía…traer las noches al mundo exterior para él era un éxtasis innombrable, la oscuridad era lo que lo constituía…y ver a todos dentro de ella….era una sensación indescriptible._

_No vio mucha resistencia a su paso aquel día y supuso que aquella joven que escondía mil historias estaría de buenas._

_Venía con un propósito claro._

_.- Mi hermosa Selene…-exclamó al verla con sus ropas, medio dormida y con su cabello desordenado cayendo por todo su cuerpo, acariciándolo como un manto…con suavidad y elegancia._

_.- Hades…-murmuró ella sentándose, molesta por la interrupción de su sueño- por qué entras así a mi templo…_

_.- No vi que pusieras mucha protección…-exclamó él acercándose._

_.- Asumo que nadie se atrevería a dañarme…-le respondió de forma certera y fría. Lo vio detenerse y sonreír. Odiaba su sonrisa._

_.- Dices lo correcto…no vengo a dañarte…pero sí a hacerte una propuesta…-susurró él apareciendo sobre ella, tomando su mentón, acercándose a sus labios, rozándolos…le gustaba el peligro y poder tocar a Selene era el mayor placer que podía sentir._

_Ella no se movía, no quitaba sus ojos de los que aquel hombre que la acariciaban sin permiso. Le molestaba que hiciera aquello, pero toda propuesta de Hades podía ser interesante. Además, amaba verlo así por ella…vuelto loco…deseando tomar algo que ella jamás le permitiría…no a él. No a un ser tan traicionero y busca problemas._

_.- Necesito que llenes el mundo de oscuridad…-lanzó finalmente a lo que ella respondió de forma inmediata. Lo alejó de su cuerpo y lo miró con molestia- vamos Selene…sólo tienes que pedirle a tu hermano que deje de traer el sol al mundo o quizá…hacerle algo para que deje su tarea….pienso crear un mundo nuevo…donde sólo hayan demonios…demonios poderosos.._

_.- Por qué…_

_.- Porque Zeus me pidió algo de ayuda y quiero cumplir lo que dije…pero a mi manera…no preguntes tanto…ayúdame…prometo tener una buena paga para ti…-sonrió._

_.- Sal de mi templo Hadess…-exclamó decidida. Cómo podía pedirle que hiciera algo contra su hermano para que no pudiera cumplir con su tarea. Se levantó de su lugar de descanso y sus ojos tomaron un color más plateado, más intenso, el mismo que siempre cuando estaba molesta- a mí no me darás órdenes….no pienso ayudarte._

_El rostro de Hades se transformó inmediatamente. Cualquiera hubiese rogado clemencia, pero Selene sabiéndose poderosa sólo lo miró con indiferencia. Esa era la parte que él odiaba de ella, sólo se dio media vuelta y desapareció. Volvió a sus tierras frustrado, molesto…profundamente molesto._

_Todo lo que pasaba por delante de sus narices era destruido. Sin la oscuridad nada sería igual…necesitaba las noches sobre la tierra…_

_.- Vas a pagar Selene…-murmuró y en aquel momento Cerberos se acercó a él y se echó a su lado. El Dios del Inframundo sonrió complaciente- Vas a pagar muy caro…Cerberos! –exclamó mientras el animal lo miraba con sus tres cabezas- te tengo una misión…_

_Su risa se escuchó por todo el inframundo._

La aldea había quedado completamente destruida…tardarían mucho tiempo en arreglar todo aquel desastre y mientras los aldeanos deberían quedarse en algún otro lugar que los protegiera del frío.

Sin embargo, más importante que eso era aclarar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo allí frente a ellos. La miko no quería creer las palabras de aquella hermosa mujer que se jactaba de poder y elegancia frente a ellos, pero aquel animal era imposible de confundirlo, había visto esa imagen en muchos libros y siempre había pensado que era aterradora…verlo frente a ella había sido mucho peor…

Para ella que peleaba contra demonios que sólo tenían oscuridad en su cuerpo y en su alma….pensaba que conocía la oscuridad, pero al ver a los ojos a aquella bestia se había dado cuenta que era una ingenua…una simple niña.

Selene sin fuerzas no quería mirarlos. No recordaba casi nada desde el primer ataque de Cerberos…por instantes había recobrado imágenes vagas, incoherentes y dolorosas…volvió a sentir cómo sus colmillos se habían enterrado en su cuerpo la vez anterior y tembló en los brazos de aquel joven que la sostenía con cuidado. No sabía cómo había llegado allí ni de dónde provenía aquel animal.

.- Uds no pueden ser…dioses…-murmuro la miko intentando auto decirse que esta era la realidad, que los dioses sólo existían en el pasado, en la mitología, que eran creaciones humanas para darse poder cuando les faltaba el aire, para sentirse acompañados.

.- Lo somos humana no dudes de lo que decimos –exclamó aquella mujer nuevamente, pero una mano sobre su hombro al detuvo.

.- Tranquila Artemisa…hace siglos que no nos aparecemos…-murmuró el joven de cabellos de fuego, era mucho más conciliador- yo soy Apolo –exclamó mirando directamente a Kagome quien parecía conocerlos-

.- Quiénes son, dioses?...de qué están hablando Kagome?...-inquirió Inu Yasha molesto.

.- Tranquilo….te…lo explicaré en un instante quieres?...-lo miró y le sonrió con ternura como siempre, vio cómo se calmaba y se giró para quedar frente a los tres dioses que habían aparecido en la tierra nuevamente- no…entiendo nada, pero …me gustaría que pudieran explicarme por qué Cerberos estaba aquí, atacando a Selene…Selene también es una diosa?...no…me suena su nombre…

.- Es porque…soy más vieja que estos dos…-murmuró despreocupada intentando bajarse de los brazos de Apolo a lo que éste accedió.

.- Kagome tendrás que explicar esto…-murmuró Kouga mirándola-

.- E..en la antigüedad, los seres humanos creían en una gran cantidad de dioses…cada uno tenía una tarea, algunas cosas a su cargo…pero…pero son cosas que uno conoce por lo que el resto dice…no pensé que podían ser reales..

.- Suenas convencida, sabes algo de más?

.- Si…es..cuché que Hades había creado a los demonios….para ir en contra de Zeus…su hermano…que nos creó a nosotros…los…humanos…-murmuraba intentando dar crédito a lo que sus propias palabras estaban diciendo.

.- Que nos creó quién? –inquirió confundido el lobo.

.- hades…el dios de Infierno….-escuchó decir a la joven de ojos plateados que lo miraban agradecida. Gracias a él se había salvado de recibir un golpe por parte de Cerberos que la habría dejado sumamente herida-

Todos vieron como la joven tomó su cabeza y cayó desmayada en los brazos del joven de azules ojos. Kouga quizo ir con ella, pero la sola mirada de Artemisa lo detuvo.

.- Qué quieren uds aquí…-preguntó el joven lobo preocupado por la suerte de aquella joven que lo tenía cautivado.

.- Algo extraño está ocurriendo, queríamos averiguar que era, además Selene había desaparecido y todos estábamos muy preocupados por ella…-comentó Apolo.

En ese instante llegó una gran cantidad de lobos a la aldea. Aunque Artemisa intentó asesinarlos vio como Kouga se ponía delante de ellos impidiéndole cualquier acto. Ambos se miraban con infinita molestia, ninguno cedía.

.- Qué atrevimiento mirarme así! –exclamó la mujer sumamente irritada.

.- Artemisa, los demonios saben menos de nosotros que los humanos, tranquila…-explicó Apolo a lo cual Artemisa cedió y bajó su posición de guardia.

El joven jefe de la manada de los lobos se giró y comenzó a escuchar a sus lobos quienes le gruñían a su lado. Todos lo miraban sorprendidos de que pudiera entenderles y darles un sentido a esos sonidos guturales que hacían las pequeñas bestias.

Mientras, Artemisa se giró y se quedó mirando fijamente a Inu Yasha…él claramente era uno de esos seres de los que había escuchado eran mitad y mitad. Sus orejas y sus ojos dorados lo delataban…además, esa cabellera plateada no podía tampoco ser humana.

.- Tú…bestia…-le recriminó repentinamente llamando la atención de Inu Yasha y Kagome- eres un hanyou verdad?

.- Eso no es tu problema –le gruñó en respuesta, pero Kagome puso sus manos en el pecho de Inu Yasha.

.- Inu…-le susurró- déjamelo a mí si? –sabía que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado él seguía sintiéndose horrible cada vez que alguien lo trataba así. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que era coraza de chico fuerte no era nada más que una coraza para no mostrar su dolor- podrías no llamarlo así? Él tiene un nombre…

.- Lo siento…pero necesito saber si es o no un hanyou…

.- Sí…lo soy y qué tiene –volvió a gruñirle haciendo caso omiso a lo que su mujer le había pedido. Kagome sólo suspiró intentando no querer matarlo…es que nunca la escuchaba en casos como éste donde sólo generaba más problemas que soluciones.

.- Han aparecido muchos muertos que son como tú…-espetó la joven de largos cabellos llamando la atención de la miko y del joven hanyou- sabes por qué?

.- Muertos?...-murmuró la miko asustada. Alguien los estaba cazando?...

.- Sí…ella dice la verdad –exclamó de pronto Kouga mirándola- mis lobos me dicen que cerca de mis tierras aparecieron cuatro hanyou muertos…asesinados por algún tipo de demonio me imagino…

.- Es por eso que vinimos…Selene desaparecida, hanyou asesinados, Cerberos atacando…son cosas muy extrañas…-exclamó el dios con tono indiferente. Su preocupación estaba en la joven que estaba en sus brazos desmayada.

.- Tampoco sabemos por qué Selene estaba en un lugar como éste, pero sea lo que sea las cosas se pondrán peligrosas desde ahora

.- Dónde la llevarán –inquirió Kouga. Ambos dioses se miraron y luego lo miraron a él.

.- A su templo, de donde no debió salir…-y sin más desaparecieron frente a sus ojos.

Así pasaron las semanas, sin Selene y con cada vez más hanyou asesinados. La aldea estaba llevando mucho trabajo ser reconstruida, pero todos los aldeanos estaban haciendo algo por recueprar sus hogares que Cerberos sin contratiempos se había dedicado de destruir.

No había sido fácil, pero al menos varias cabañas ya estaban de pie y muchas familias habían podido volver. Todo estaría listo en un par de días, pero las preocupaciones de los asesinatos a Kagome le quitaban mucho tiempo de su día intentando poner una barrera en la aldea para que nada pasara. No dejaba a Inu Yasha salir sin ella y todo el tiempo pasaba preocupada por el futuro de su amante.

El hanyou intentaba calmarla con miles de palabras dulces que había aprendido en ese tiempo, con caricias y besos, pero nada le quitaba a la miko la idea de que él también sería asesinado. Además, Sesshoumaru había desaparecido de la vida de Rin lo que la hacía pensar que él tenía mucho que ver en la matanza sin sentido.

Rin, ya más crecida, también temía que Sesshoumaru se hubiese vuelto un asesino nuevamente y aunque todas sus esperanzas estaban en que no sería así su corazón se sentía muy angustiado y eso no era una buena señal. Ella estaba acostumbrada a recibir sus visitas todas las semanas y si no iba a verla, al menos le dejaba siempre algún presente que demostrara que aun la recordaba, pero desde hacía semanas…desde la aparición de Selene…era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

Algunas veces salía de la aldea para ver si estando lejos de los humanos él aparecía, pero no, ni señas de su presencia elegante y fuerte. Entonces sólo lloraba y luego regresaba a la aldea donde Kagome la tranquilizaba diciéndole que gracias a ella Sesshoumaru no era el mismo youkai cruel que ella había conocido…aunque por dentro no creía ninguna de sus palabras.

.- Kagome, he sentido que muchos hanyou han estado cerca de la aldea, quizá muchos se enteraron de lo que quisiste hacer con esa chica que finalmente murió…-exclamó una noche el hanyou mientras acariciaba la piel de su mujer quien yacía a su lado preocupada.

.- Qué…más podía hacer Inu, que asesinen a todos esos hanyou….es como si te asesinaran a ti…siento que tengo que ayudarlos para evitar toda esta masacre que no tiene sentido –murmuró ella mirándolo. Se moría de miedo de sólo pensar que esos ojos dorados podrían cerrarse para siempre y no la mirarían más, de sólo imaginarlo allí, asesinado…su corazón se apretaba y en su pecho aparecía una sensación de vacío que no la dejaba descansar un solo segundo.

.- No puedes traerlos aquí…-le susurró mientras tomaba su rostro. Comprendía que quería ayudarlos, pero era demasiado riesgoso- si los siguen pueden asesinarte a ti por ayudarlos a esconderse….no quiero que te pase nada…-dijo finalmente besando la frente de la miko.

.- No quiero que me dejes Inu…no lo soportaría…-le susurró abrazándose a él. Había sido mucho por lo que había tenido que pasar para tenerlo a su lado, no podía darse el lujo ahora de perderlo, debía cuidarlo, ayudarlo en todo lo que fuera necesario.

Él tampoco quería dejarla, pero sabía que era muy peligroso también mantenerse a su lado. No sabía qué sería mejor, si irse de la aldea y solucionar el problema por su lado o quedarse y asegurarse que su mujer y todos los aldeanos que finalmente lo habían aceptado estuviesen bien. Era una decisión muy difícil, en ambos casos podía hacer que Kagome y Rin salieran heridas.

Miroku le había dicho que no se descontrolara, que Kagome ya había puesto una barrera de protección y que él la había reforzado enormemente, además, Sango había recobrado su estado luego de haber tenido su quinto hijo, pero él tampoco los quería exponer a ellos, al parecer sólo sería una lucha de youkais contra los mitad bestia, como él, como muchos….

Sus orejas se movieron instintivamente cuando escuchó pasos fuera de su cabaña. Rápidamente sus garras crecieron y tomó a Kagome de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo, le hizo señas de que guardara silencio y olfateó el aire encontrándose con que era el de la pequeña que había dejado su medio hermano a su cuidado.

.- Es Rin…-le dijo a la miko confundido.

.- Rin?...pero si es muy tarde…-lo miró- Inu Yasha, quizá quiera ir con tu hermano…

.- quédate aquí, iré a buscarla a ver qué ocurre…ha estado muy perturbada con todos los hanyou que han aparecido cerca de la aldea.

Se levantó rápidamente y se puso su haori encima. Tomó su espada y con cautela, haciendo uso de toda la agilidad que le brindaba ser un hanyou salió tras la joven que efectivamente iba hacia el bosque. Le extrañó, hacía días que se comportaba extraña y sabía la causa, pero prefería no hablarle, le había dejado esa parte del trabajo a Kagome que, quizá siendo mujer, permitiría que Rin le hablara con más soltura que a él.

En sus ojos se notaba lo triste que estaba, había dejado de sonreír desde hacía semanas cosa que inmediatamente indicaba que no estaba bien. Era una joven muy transparente con sus sentimientos por lo que era muy fácil distinguir lo que le ocurría. Kagome le había dicho que la joven esperaba todos los días para que su medio hermano fuera por ella y la llevara con él a su castillo, a la vida que tenía de niña, a la vida que a ella le gustaba y amaba y por la que tanto había sufrido cuando la había dejado en la aldea humana, junto a ellos.

La niña caminaba casi automáticamente hacia una dirección como si el bosque fuera su segundo hogar. A Inu Yasha le llamaba mucho la atención puesto que los humanos no tienen una buena visión en la oscuridad, pero aquella joven se movía de forma grácil entre ramas y raíces, esquivando plantas venenosas y acariciando las que eran capaces de curar o que no provocaban ningún daño.

Sus orejas se movieron alertándolo nuevamente de un peligro más adelante, había olor a sangre y…olor a un hanyou…además, estaba su olor…el ya tan característico e imponente…también había veneno y Rin se dirigía justamente hacia allá. Necesitaba detenerla.

.- Rin-chan! –le gritó saltando tras ella. La joven se asustó y se giró rápidamente mirándolo con miedo, pero al ver esas orbes doradas similares a las que tanto quería su cuerpo dejó de tensarse y se relajó.

.- Inu Yasha-san…era ud…-susurró la joven. Sin embargo en ese instante a su lado un cuerpo se estrelló contra un árbol. La joven cubrió su boca y retrocedió incrédula ante lo que veía…estaba muerto, era un joven…muy joven…que tenía rasgos similares a los de un demonio aunque su apariencia en general era humana…era un hanyou.

Inu Yasha tomó a Rin de los hombros y quiso alejarla, pero en ese instante apareció él, con su porte elegante, sus ojos rojos, sus manos ensangrentadas y sus colmillos visibles entre sus labios. Sin un solo rasguño, había sido una batalla desigual. Su cabello se mecía con el viento y en cuánto los miró, sus ojos volvieron a los dorados que todos conocían, sus colmillos disminuyeron y sus garras volvieron al tamaño de siempre.

A pesar de que su rostro no cambió ni un solo instante, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio a Rin allí, mirándolo aterrada, pegada a Inu Yasha buscando protección cuando siempre había sido él quien se la había dado.

.- Se..Sesshoumaru…sama…-susurró la joven con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, intentando comprender en qué minuto aquel ser que la había cuidado de todo se había vuelto un asesinado cruel y despiadado que asesinaba hanyou que podrían tener la misma edad que ella sin ningún tipo de piedad.

* * *

><p>Bueeno! aquí les dejamos un adelanto!<p>

_"Su mirada no se alejaba de la pequeña que él había cuidado, odiaba ver esa mirada en sus ojos..no quería que le temiera, a ella jamás podría dañarla, su problema era con los hanyou…no con su querida niña. Aunque tenía que reconocer, que se había comportado como un idiota y había dejado entrever toda esta situación, conociendo a Rin era normal que se preocupara si no la iba a ver como siempre._

_.- Rin…-murmuró, pero pudo notar cómo la joven presionó las vestimentas de su medio hermano._

_.- N…No…no se…me acerque….no…se le acerque…a…Inu Yasha-san…-la oyó decir y pudo ver como intentaba que Inu Yasha caminara. Tenía miedo de que él lo asesinara también y de quedarse allí sola junto a él. No quería tener que regresar a la aldea y decirle a Kagome que habían asesinado a aquel joven por su culpa, por haber querido encontrarse con un ser que ya no existía…el Sesshoumaru que ella conocía había dejado paso al antiguo señor de las Tierras del Oeste…a ese cruel, despiadado, sin sentimientos…"_

Esperamos que les haya gustado! ^^

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer!

Que tengan una buena semana!

Nos vemos a la próx!

Ja ne!

**Kaissa y Dark-Serenety**


	5. Helios

Hola hola a todos/as!...sentimos mucho el retraso de este capi! ~-~

**Setsuna17**! muchas gracias por haberte dado el tiempo de dejar un review! ^^ nos alegra mucho saber que el fic te ha gustado! esperamos que lo sigas disfrutando!...**Meliita14!** muchas gracias por haber agregado nuestro fic a tus favoritos!

Como siempre muchas gracias también a aquellos/as que nos leen!

_**ACLARACIÓN**_

_"..." - historia de los dioses que harán entender la historia actual_

"..." - historia actual

**_Disclaimer:_ **Inu y Co. no nos pertenecen, si así fuera...Sessho y Kouga serían raptados y bueno...mejor no seguir dando las ideas de lo que les podría ocurrir xD

* * *

><p><strong>Helios<strong>

_Las noches estaban más tenues, eso sólo podía significar que su dueña estaba en problemas o estaba herida y ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba. Miraba el cielo intentando ver alguna señal de donde encontrarla, pero al igual que su templo vacío no dejaba rastro alguno de su presencia._

_Se había desvanecido._

_Eso le molestaba, le preocupaba. No saber dónde estaba su hermana lo volvería loco en algún instante si no la encontraba pronto. Él sabía que Artemisa podía tomar el lugar de su hermana y traer las noches a la tierra para mantener el equilibrio que se necesitaba, pero el color no era el mismo y las estrellas no brillaban con igual intensidad._

_Ese cargo tan importante Selene se lo había dejado a aquella joven diosa porque decía que era responsable y tenía todo lo necesario para generar las noches manteniendo los límites de la oscuridad donde debían…nada de excesos para no manchar los corazones impuros…para no incitarlos a cometer actos de locura, aunque en ocasiones ni siquiera el control de la oscuridad podía detener a los corazones humanos deseosos de sangre o dolor._

_.- Donde te metiste Selene…-murmuró mirando la triste noche que no era producto del poder de aquel ser tan querido para él._

_Una enorme presencia apareció en el lugar, sintió un escalofrío, pero al oír su voz justificó su sensación molesta._

_.- Hades…-exclamó certero. Se giró para mirarlo. Nunca le había agradado, su gusto por la excesiva oscuridad y por intentar que las noches se mantuvieran siempre presentes sin darle espacio al día lo inquietaban. Sabía de sus traiciones._

_De su constante intento por ser el dueño de todo lo que existía. Incluso de sus mismos pares, a los cuáles no siempre consideraba como tales._

_.- Helios…-por primera vez en todo el tiempo que existía podía reconocer preocupación en la voz de aquel ser de oscuridad._

_.- Qué…qué pasa…-inquirió temeroso. No era bueno confiarse de él, su hermana se lo había dicho muchas veces._

_.- Atacaron a Selene, no sé si está viva…-murmuró preocupado. Vio cómo los ojos de Helios se llenaban de una profunda ira._

_.- Qué?...quién la atacó! Dónde está?...-le gritó tomándolo de la ropa._

_.- Unos seres….unos seres que son una mezcla...-respondió mirándolo- se llaman…hanyou…no he podido encontrarla, sólo sé que está muy herida…_

_Rápidamente vio como Helios corría. Él sonrió. Su plan ya daba comienzo._

Verlo ahí, asesinando sin importarle a quién o cómo había sido más de lo que podía soportar. Su corazón se apretó, acongojado, con miedo…jamás lo había visto en ese estado, en el fondo de su alma ella guardaba la idea de que su cuidador se había transformado en alguien justo y amable, estricto, más no alguien cruel y despiadado.

Pero aquel ideal que tenía sobre él se cayó en ese instante en el que vio cómo un cuerpo se estrellaba contra los árboles y caía a sus pies. No era la mejor escena que podía ver aquella noche en la que sólo esperaba encontrarse con Sesshoumaru para hablar y pedirle que la llevara con él, que esa era su decisión para el resto de su vida. Pero el destino se encargó de quitarle sus ilusiones de una forma demasiado brusca, en ese instante sólo quería correr y no verlo más.

.- Así que tú eres uno de los que está asesinando –exclamó molesto Inu Yasha mientras sostenía a Rin en sus brazos quien no se movía- por qué estás haciendo esto Sesshoumaru qué sentido tiene!

No entendía. Si bien su medio hermano odiaba a los hanyou se había abstenido de asesinarlos sólo porque sí desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Desde que había conocido a esa niña humana se había transformado en otro Sesshoumaru que él desconocía, siempre escuchaba hablar a Rin de su protector con tanto afecto que estaba seguro que las cosas eran como aquella joven le decía, pero ahora…

No obtuvo respuesta de su parte, nada nuevo, siempre hacía lo mismo.

La mirada de Sesshuomaru no se alejaba de la pequeña que él había cuidado, odiaba ver esa mirada en sus ojos..no quería que le temiera, a ella jamás podría dañarla, su problema era con los hanyou…no con su querida niña. Aunque tenía que reconocer, que se había comportado como un idiota y había dejado entrever toda esta situación, conociendo a Rin era normal que se preocupara si no la iba a ver como siempre.

.- Rin…-murmuró, pero pudo notar cómo la joven presionó las vestimentas de su medio hermano. Salió de su especie de trance, pero sólo para temerle más.

.- N…No…no se…me acerque….no…se le acerque…a…Inu Yasha-san…-la oyó decir y pudo ver como intentaba que Inu Yasha caminara. Tenía miedo de que él lo asesinara también y de quedarse allí sola junto a él. No quería tener que regresar a la aldea y decirle a Kagome que habían asesinado a aquel joven por su culpa, por haber querido encontrarse con un ser que ya no existía…el Sesshoumaru que ella conocía había dejado paso al antiguo señor de las Tierras del Oeste…a ese cruel, despiadado, sin sentimientos…

Sesshoumaru no se movió del lugar donde estaba, pero por dentro, aquellas palabras, se hundieron en su pecho y por un instante se arrepintió de haber tomado la oferta de aquel extraño ser que se había presentado frente a él.

.- Vámonos…InuYasha-san….vámonos…-repetía una y otra vez asustada, sin quitar los ojos del ser que tanto quería.

.- Tranquila Rin…-murmuró Inu Yasha y la tomó en sus brazos. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin quitarle la vista a Sesshoumaru y entonces corrió a la aldea.

Al entrar a la cabaña Kagome sostuvo a Rin quien no dejó de llorar durante toda la noche en sus piernas. El joven hanyou estaba incómodo, no le gustaba ver a las chicas llorar, pero Kagome le había susurrado que la dejara así, que ella lo necesitaba, que sería la única forma en que ella pudiera calmarse.

Y cuán cierto era, lo único que deseaba era sentirse protegida nuevamente en los brazos de alguien y quien mejor que aquella joven que se había convertido en su hermana mayor, en una especie de madre y cuidadora, quien le enseñaba todo lo necesario para su vida de mujer y de curandera.

.- por qué Kagome-san...-exclamó sollozando cuando el cielo comenzaba a aclarar.

.- Sesshoumaru debe tener una razón para lo que hace Rin-chan…-murmuró ella poniendo énfasis en sus palabras, la verdad es que no estaba segura acerca de lo que le decía a Rin, pero por lo que conocía de aquel youkai, esta conducta tenía que tener un motivo más allá de su odio.

.- Por qué…se volvió así…él no era así Kagome-san!...-exclamaba llorando nuevamente. La miko limpió sus mejillas y le sonrió.

.- Dale una oportunidad para que te explique…él jamás te dañaría a ti Rin-chan –dijo para tranquilizarla. Ella pudo calmarse, aunque su corazón aún dolido se mantenía incrédulo ante las acciones de su protector. Sus ojos cansados finalmente se cerraron y Kagome también durmió a su lado.

* * *

><p>La joven abrió sus ojos aún adolorida por los últimos golpes recibidos. No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado allí, pero le parecía familiar. Logró sentarse un poco y sintió cómo las fuerzas le fallaban. Odiaba que eso le pasara, el no tener su poder completo le parecía peligroso…cualquiera podría dañarla severamente, así como estaba.<p>

Unos ojos azules profundos la miraban con ansiedad y aunque en un inicio no lo reconoció, luego logró darle una sutil sonrisa. Él suspiró.

.- Hasta que despiertas…-murmuró Apolo viendo cómo la joven miraba hacia los lados como si estuviese buscando algo con ello- pasa algo?

.- No…-espetó ella y lo miró- dónde estoy…

.- En mi templo, tranquila, pretendemos que te quedes aquí hasta saber qué ocurrió exactamente…-explicó él con calma, como era su costumbre.

La idea no la convenció. Tal como la vez anterior ella quería ver esos ojos verdes mirándola, cuidándola como hacía semanas.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan protegida por alguien. Movió su cabeza para quitar la imagen del joven lobo de su mente, no podía fijarse en un demonio, aunque si no fuese por sus poderes extraños y por sus destellantes ojos verdes alguien podría confundirlo con un humano común.

Estaba molesta consigo misma porque no lograba recordar de qué forma había llegado al Sengoku, a aquella extraña tierra donde existían razas que se odiaban y dónde la sangre corría como ríos en épocas de guerras sin sentido, por tierras que a ninguno le pertenecían.

Supuso que no podría hacer más que quedarse allí en ese momento, sus fuerzas ni siquiera le daban para pensar claramente y su lógica perdía sentido. Decidió que dormiría un poco más y que cuando despertara, volvería con aquel chico que le tenía los pensamientos revueltos y el corazón agitado.

* * *

><p>Las semanas pasaban y con ellas el número de asesinados aumentaba. Aparecían en todos los lugares cada vez con más frecuencia y de formas más horribles. No importaba si eran niños, mujeres u hombres, si tenías una esencia que estuviese mezclada eras asesinado, sin preguntas ni explicaciones.<p>

Muchos youkais se habían sumado s la convocatoria que Hades había comenzado a esparcir por el Sengoku. Rápidamente todos asumieron sus culpas por haber dejado sus leyes durante tanto tiempo y comenzaron a retomar su trabajo de dejar el mundo bajo su cuidado y mandato.

Aunque aún algunos demonios se oponían a convertirse en asesinos sangrientos. Muchos ya habían dejado aquellas etapas atrás en sus vidas y ahora, calmos, intentaban proteger a sus hijos de manos despiadadas que los buscaban como una bestia a su presa.

Kouga era uno de los que intentaba proteger que dentro de sus tierras ningún hanyou fuese asesinado. Kagome se lo había pedido y él no había podido decirle que no.

.- Porfavor Kouga!, no tienen por qué morir! –le había dicho días atrás-

.- Kagome esto no es sólo algo que dependa de mí..-replicó él agotado. Durante toda la noche había tenido que patrullar que los youkais no se metieran en sus tierras intentando asesinar a los hanyous que se les escapabn.

.- Kouga….eres la única esperanza que tengo…-fue su respuesta. Se veía tan angustiada…todos los días aparecían cadáveres en sus cercanías y temía que uno de esos días el cuerpo que apareciera fuera el de Inu Yasha.

Ella no lo soportaría. La muerte del ser que más amaba no era una opción para ella y si era necesario lo protegería a costa de lo que fuese.

.- Está bien Kagome…pero que sea temporal, no aceptaré bestias todo el tiempo para que se queden a vivir…-vio cómo la joven se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándolo. Él adoraba sentirla entre sus brazos tranquila, nunca le gustó que Kagome pasara por cosas que la dañaban, él la quería mucho como para soportar eso.

A pesar de que Inu Yasha armó uno de los escándalos más grandes de su vida por sentir el aroma del joven lobo en el cuerpo de su mujer, aceptó finalmente que los hanyou que él encontrase con vida pudiesen refugiarse en las tierras de Kouga. Kagome lo supo doblegar entre besos y caricias hasta que cedió por completo.

.- No quiero que te involucres de más en esto Kagome…-le susurró cubriendo el cuerpo de su mujer quien yacía a su lado.

.- No puedo no hacerlo…-respondió ella apoyada en su pecho, él único lugar donde se sentía segura y calma- si te pasara algo no lo soportaría…me pongo en el lugar de aquellas personas que conocen a todos los asesinados…imagínate que alguno de los niños fuese tu hijo…

.- No pienses en eso…-exclamó él intentando no imaginar lo que ella decía. En cierta forma tenía razón, tenía que cuidar y proteger a los de su misma especie.

.- Es necesario hacerlo…porque así te das cuenta de lo grave que está la situación…-suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Los días no se detenían y el tiempo no le daba tregua, cuidar a Rin de su corazón dolido y a los hanyou que llegaban heridos no era fácil, mucha de su energía se iba en ambas tareas y ya por la noche sólo deseaba dormir en paz entre los brazos del hombre que siempre había soñado con tener así.

Mientras, Kouga se encargaba nuevamente de revisar sus tierras completamente, asesinando a los demonios que fuesen necesarios y llevando a sus tierras a esos hanyou que podía encontrar con algo de vida en sus cuerpos, luchando contra la muerte inminente.

Sin embargo, un ser extraño apareció frente a él. Tenía un olor extraño y una presencia abrumadora que aunque le parecía familiar no lograba distinguir. Ambos se miraban con una completa seriedad, sin ningún cambio en sus expresiones.

Kouga con el tiempo había aprendido a ser más cauteloso cuando se trataba de situaciones nuevas a las que antes no se había enfrentado.

.- Quién eres –inquirió.

.- Por qué no asesinas a los hanyou como todos lo hacemos…-le murmuró con una voz lúgubre que no había escuchado antes.

.- Porque no me importa…-espetó- ahora lárgate de mis tierras si no quieres que te mate…-exclamó molesto. No le gustaba aquel hombre de aspecto desconocido.

.- Ten cuidado Kouga…tu vida podría sufrir inconvenientes…-sonrió y se desvaneció en la noche que como todas hacía días, se veía más tenue que lo normal.

* * *

><p>Adelanto!<p>

_".- Qué pasó…-exclamó abriendo sus ojos dolida caminando entre lo que aun quedaba con vida en ese lugar- donde…están todos…-susurró quedándose quieta. Apolo se puso a su lado, como anteponiéndose a cualquier tipo de ataque._

_.- Selene?...-escucharon ambos decir y al girarse vieron a la miko, medio herida, pero con vida. La diosa de apariencia joven no pudo evitar sonreír al verla bien._

_.- Kagome!...-exclamó y se acercó a ella- qué pasó por qué todo está así?_

_.- Un…chico vino…y destruyó todo…decía tu nombre…era lo único que repetía…_

_.- Era…igual a ti…sin aroma…sin presencia…-escuchó decir a sus espaldas. Esa voz que conocía bien, que no había olvidado…esa voz que ahora estaba en un cuerpo lleno de heridas. Cubrió su boca asustada._

_.- Kouga…-susurró. Si no tenía presencia ni aroma y la buscaba…tenía que ser él"_

Si xD la pobre aldea tiene una maldición xDDD!...

Bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado el capi y que la espera haya valido la pena!

Esperamos sus reviews para saber qué tal ^^!

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos/as aquellos/as que leen!

Que tengan una buena semana!

Ja na!

**Kaissa y Dark-Serenety**


	6. Ataque

**Hola hola a todos/as!...siento mucho la tardanza de este capi! no volverá a pasar! ~-~**

** Muchas gracias a todos/as los/as que leen y que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos!...LaHitokiri88! al parecer hubo un problema con tu review pero de todas formas muchas gracias por darte el tiempo para escribir! ^^**

_**ACLARACIÓN**_

_"..." - historia de los dioses que harán entender la historia actual_

"..." - historia actual

**_Disclaimer:_ **Inu y Co. no nos pertenecen, si así fuera...Sessho y Kouga serían raptados y bueno...mejor no seguir dando las ideas de lo que les podría ocurrir xD

* * *

><p><strong>Ataque<strong>

Dirigirse a esa época antigua había sido más complejo de lo que pensaba. No podía dejar su trabajo de traer el día a la vida humana, por lo que sólo tenía el espacio de las noches para buscar a su hermana perdida cegado por la ira y la preocupación de que algo le hubiese podido ocurrir.

Aún le extrañaba que estuviese herida, ella, una titán, había sido atacada por seres inferiores sin que ella los asesinara o desapareciera del lugar antes de recibir un golpe, ella no era tan despistada, por eso principalmente estaba asustado ¿Qué podría ser tan fuerte como para dañarla a tal punto de que ella no pudiera reaccionar?

Esta noche la buscaría y la encontraría. Estaba seguro.

Se veía a sí misma corriendo, asustada, con un rostro y unos ojos pocas veces visto en ella. Sabía que tenía que alejarse de algo…o de alguien, porque su muerte estaba demasiado cerca.

Era ilógico. Ella era un titán, más que un dios, más poderosa que nada…pero sus poderes estaban disminuidos y eso sólo podía significar que ya estaba herida y no tenía que ser una herida común, pero no podía sentir ningún dolor en ninguna parte de su cuerpo y eso la descolocaba. Aún todo se veía oscuro.

Se giró y esos gigantes ojos negros la miraban. Con odio. Con determinación. Con instinto de matarla.

Eso la despertó rápidamente envuelta en sudor y miedo. Su respiración agitada le daba la sensación que aquello no era un sueño si no un recuerdo demasiado vívido de algo que había ocurrido hacía instantes en su vida.

Para una titán el tiempo es eterno y lo que para un humano es un segundo para ellos no es más que infinito. A pesar de ello, sabía que era algo reciente, algo que su memoria había bloqueado y que ahora extrañamente salía poco a poco a flote.

Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos y caía dormida se le venían imágenes horribles de unos ojos negros que no lograba poner en un cuerpo en particular, una oscuridad propia de las tinieblas más crueles y ella siempre corriendo de aquello.

Vio a Apolo quien la miraba preocupado. Esto de que entrara y saliera de sueños extraños también lo tenía cansado, puesto que vigilarla no se le estaba haciendo llevadero. Era cierto que le concernía lo que a esa chica le ocurriera, pero de uno u otro modo ser su especie de niñera lo cansaba.

Artemisa, con su porte elegante, aparecía de vez en cuando aludiendo a que tenía que cumplir con el compromiso que Selene había dejado atrás.

.- Tengo que traer las noches porque soy la única que puede…así que no me digas nada…-habían sido sus palabras escuetas hacia el joven de cabello rojizo quien la miró fastidiado.

Selene sólo los miraba sin decir ninguna palabra. Su corazón estaba apretado, su instinto le decía que algo no iría bien de ahora en adelante.

.- Apolo…Artemisa…-murmuró mirándolos- debo ir a la aldea…de Inu Yasha…

Parecía ser una mañana muy tranquila, los brazos que la rodeaban acariciaban su cabeza tal como todas las mañanas desde que había decidido seguir con su vida en el Sengoku, junto a él y a sus eternos amigos.

Sonrió al sentir cómo besaba su cuello y rió cuando sintió los colmillos de aquel hanyou que amaba raspar su piel suavemente. La verdad no podía negarse a ninguna caricia que proviniera de sus manos o de cualquier parte de su cuerpo, pero tenía la ligera sensación que se habían tomado demasiado tiempo libre esa mañana.

.- Inu Yasha…-murmuró la joven abriendo sus ojos chocolate encontrándose de golpe con aquellos ojos como caramelo que ella siempre había deseado tener. Amaba que pudiera mirarla todas las mañanas con esos ojos y ese rostro tan varonil.

.- Dime? –preguntó de forma inocente aquel chico que aún acariciaba a la que era su mujer sin descanso.

.- Creo que es muy tarde…-susurró ella, pero el hanyou no le dio tiempo de seguir hablando, sus labios fueron sellados por un beso que la hizo comprender que si por él fuera….no saldrían de esa cabaña por ese día.

A pesar de que repetía constantemente su nombre intentando hacerlo entrar en razón, su voz no tuvo efecto ninguno sobre el joven, quien haciendo caso a sus instintos y no a su lógica deseaba tener a su mujer entre sus brazos como tanto le gustaba. La joven no pudo oponerse demasiado tiempo y de un instante a otro cerró sus ojos y decidió que no había caso: ella tampoco tenía las fuerzas necesarias como para decirle a su hanyou que se alejara de su cuerpo.

Toda la situación de la matanza de hanyou la tenía estresada. Cada vez que Inu Yasha se iba de la aldea a buscar a algunos de los responsables el corazón se le apretaba y era incapaz de comer un solo bocado hasta que él regresaba, le decía que estaba bien y ella se cercioraba que no tenía ni un solo rasguño en su cuerpo. Entonces podía descansar, comer algo y dormir. El resto del día su alma se debatía entre el terror por perderlo y las constantes ganas de dejar a todos los aldeanos por ir a ayudarlo.

Por eso cada vez que podía mantenía a su hanyou el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, aunque eso significara que otros como él podían morir.

Aunque se sentía egoísta no podía evitarlo…lo necesitaba con ella. Perderlo no era una opción.

.- Inu Yasha? –inquirió ella de pronto al notar como las caricias se habían detenido de forma demasiado brusca.

Observó que las orejas de Inu Yasha se movían rápidamente como intentando captar un mínimo sonido. Se preocupó y arregló sus ropas levantándose junto a él. No entendía que le pasaba, pero por primera vez lo veía tan concentrado y tan tenso en intentar sentir algo fuera de la cabaña.

.- Inu Yasha qué pasa…-insistió la miko. La asustaba cuando comenzaba a comportarse de aquella forma tan extraña.

.- No lo sé…-murmuró y presionó sus manos. Sentía que algo iba mal, pero como en ocasiones anteriores no podía percibir exactamente de qué se trataba aunque todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta.

Sólo cuando comenzó a sentir los gritos de los aldeanos pudo darse cuenta que efectivamente algo los atacaría. Al salir vio una gran explosión que destruyó un par de casas y a un sujeto con una mirada profusamente molesta gritando un nombre que él conocía a la perfección.

.- Selene? –repetía una y otra vez sin cansancio.

.- Sango!...-gritó Kagome al verla aparecer de una de las cabañas- rápido hay que llevar a los aldeanos fuera!

.- Rin se está encargando de eso!..-le respondió al momento que tomaba su abandonado boomerang. Lo había dejado de lado como trabajo luego de tener a sus hijos que se habían transformado en su más querida ocupación.

Miroku a su lado intentaba con sus poderes de monje detener a aquel muchacho que se veía bastante joven aunque sus poderes demostraban lo contrario. Pero nada lo detenía.

Cuando Inu Yasha logró sacar su espada para atacarlo la mirada de aquel sujeto se volvió directamente hacia el hanyou.

.- Tú…-lo oyó susurrar.

Rápidamente vio cómo se lanzaba contra él y comenzaba una batalla sin sentido que no comprendía.

.- Tú eres un maldito hanyou! –escuchó decir, más Inu Yasha no se inmutó, a lo largo de su vida había aprendido a no hacer caso a palabras como esas, después de todo su medio hermano aún se las decía cada vez que podía.

El joven hanyou no tuvo tiempo de responder, debía proteger la aldea, a Kagome y a sus amigos.

.- Vamos Apolo apresúrate! Estoy segura que sentí el poder de mi hermano por aquí!...-exclamaba Selene intentando que aquel ser que iba tras ella apurara el paso.

Sabía que estaba fastidiado por tener que seguir todas sus locuras, pero no podía hacer nada más, necesitaba saber si aquellas personas que la habían ayudado estaban bien. Además, quería ver esos ojos verdes de nuevo.

Temía por la vida de Inu Yasha, ya se había enterado que extrañamente los youkais habían comenzado una guerra contra aquellos similares a ellos ¿Estaría Kouga también involucrado en eso?...

.- Selene…-escuchó decir de pronto a Apolo quien se detuvo de golpe llamando la atención de la joven. Se detuvo y observó hacia el frente, se veían grandes columnas de humo y llamas intensas.

Rápidamente fueron al lugar donde todo ardía en llamas. No se veían rastros de vida por ninguna parte, sólo destrucción y cenizas.

Al ver la aldea nuevamente destruida sintió cómo su corazón se apretaba. De una u otra forma todas las personas allí la habían tratado de muy buena forma, habían cuidado de ella y no quería aceptar que todas ellas pudiesen estar muertas.

.- Qué pasó…-exclamó abriendo sus ojos dolida caminando entre lo que aun quedaba con vida en ese lugar- donde…están todos…-susurró quedándose quieta. Apolo se puso a su lado, como anteponiéndose a cualquier tipo de ataque.

.- Selene?...-escucharon ambos decir y al girarse vieron a la miko, medio herida, pero con vida. La diosa de apariencia joven no pudo evitar sonreír al verla bien.

.- Kagome!...-exclamó y se acercó a ella- qué pasó por qué todo está así?

.- Un…chico vino…y destruyó todo…decía tu nombre…era lo único que repetía…

.- Era…igual a ti…sin aroma…sin presencia…-escuchó decir a sus espaldas. Esa voz que conocía bien, que no había olvidado…esa voz que ahora estaba en un cuerpo lleno de heridas. Cubrió su boca asustada.

.- Kouga…-susurró. Si no tenía presencia ni aroma y la buscaba…tenía que ser él, su hermano.

.- No me mires así no estoy muerto –exclamó luego de observar aquellos ojos que lo veían con terror, aunque si se miraba…realmente podía dar miedo a alguien que nunca hubiese visto una escena como aquella.

.- Les dijo por qué estaba atacando la aldea? –inquirió Apolo quien más calmo sólo se dedicaba a mirar sin entender bien la situación.

Por lo que ellos decían, tenía que ser un dios el que había atacado la aldea, pero no tenía sentido alguno. Era igual de insensato que el ataque de Cerberos hacia Selene.

.- Sólo decía que dónde estabas…que yo era un hanyou y que me asesinaría por dañarte…-escucharon decir a Inu Yasha quién se mantenía sentado en el piso cubierto de una serie de heridas que parecían graves.

.- Inu Yasha…-susurró la joven también asustada al verlo. No podía creer que su hermano hubiese tenido que ver en toda esa historia macabra…no podía aceptar que era él quien había destruido todo lo que la había cuidado cuando aquel ser oscuro la había atacado a ella.

.- No te preocupes, con un par de cuidados estará bien en unos días –dijo la exterminadora terminando de vendar una de las heridas del joven lobo quien a regañadientes había tenido que aceptar que le curaran al menos las heridas más complejas, aunque él bien sabía que estarían cerradas en unos días.

.- Insisto en que esto es exagerado…-comentaba él mirando a Sango, ella sólo le sonrió y apretó más la venda sacando un quejido por parte del lobo.

.- De…verdad estás bien? –preguntó Selene de forma tímida mirándolo. La verdad para ella esas heridas que veía en su cuerpo no eran para nada sencillas de tratar, no sabía como funcionaba el cuerpo de un youkai.

.- Sí, en unos días cerrarán…-dijo el mirándola. Vio cómo se tranquilizó por un segundo, aunque sabía que no bastaría- ese tipo…el que te buscaba…qué es tuyo?

La joven lo quedó mirando…Apolo lo vio molesto. Todos la trataban con demasiada naturalidad y ella era un titán, alguien a quien debían respetar, aunque parecía que a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

De verdad era una caja de sorpresas.

.- No…estoy segura…-balbuceó nerviosa ante la pregunta tan repentina. No se la esperaba, menos de él-

.- Kouga quieres quitarte la armadura para poder curarte? –escuchó preguntar a la miko, rezongar al joven lobo y luego nuevamente a la miko gritándole. Entonces tuvo que acceder.

.- Odio tus gritos…-suspiró él quitando su armadura.

Selene no pudo despegar sus ojos de su cuerpo excesivamente bien formado. A pesar de que convivía con seres hermosos desde hacía siglos pocas veces alguien había llamado su atención con tanta fuerza como lo hacía Kouga en ese instante.

Se sentía celosa de las manos de Kagome que paseaban por el pecho del lobo sin preocupación alguna, sin un solo sonrojo. Ella también quería saber qué se sentía tocarlo.

.- Y bien? –volvió a preguntar el joven lobo, pero pudo notar cómo Selene lo miraba insistentemente y por más que intentó llamar su atención por medio de preguntas no hubo respuesta.

.- Selene! –gritó de pronto Apolo al ver cómo se derretía literalmente por aquel sujeto que él no conocía. Le desesperaba el cambio de actitud de aquella titán en tan poco tiempo, se estaba comportando de la manera más extraña que podía y lo descolocaba. En esos minutos necesitaba a Artemisa quien no estaba puesto que ya la noche comenzaba a caer y tenía que estar asegurándose de todo anduviese bien.

.- Qué?...-preguntó ella inocente. Pudo observar a Kagome y Sango reír. Se sonrojó y pidió disculpas, sabía que había sido demasiado evidente, pero no pudo evitarlo.

.- Kouga te preguntaba que quién era ese chico que nos atacó con tanta ira…-respondió tranquilamente Kagome mientras vendaba el pecho de Kouga-

.- Oh…bueno…la verdad no estoy segura…creo que es mi hermano…-respondió llamando la atención de todos los presentes- pero no entiendo por qué dijo que tú….tenías la culpa…-murmuró mirando a Inu Yasha.

.- No me preguntes a mí…yo no tengo idea de lo que él hablaba…-exclamó Inu Yasha suspirando- hey lobo ya deja de aprovecharte! No estás tan herido!

.- Deja los celos bestia inútil que si no es por mí ese tipo te asesina! –gritó en respuesta.

.- Basta los dos!, esta no es una situación para que se pongan celosos entre uds! –suspiró la miko- Sango-chan…Miroku…podrían ver que Rin y los aldeanos estén bien?...me preocupa que este chico haya ido por ellos..

.- No te preocupes Kagome-chan…-murmuró su gran amiga y ambos fueron hacia el lugar donde también se encontraban sus hijos.

Selene se quedó pensando sobre lo que habían dicho…el ataque había sido por la mañana y ya era bastante entrada la tarde, por qué se arriesgaría a hacer algo así?...

.- Va a volver…-murmuró de pronto.

.- De qué hablas…-inquirió el hanyou levantándose-

.- Elios….Elios va a volver…-exclamó mirando la noche- cuando esté desocupado de sus deberes…entonces mostrará su verdadero poder…

.- El que lo detuvo…fue el mismo que me amenazó sino comenzaba a asesinar hanyou…-dijo repentinamente el lobo llamando la atención de la titán.

.- Te…amenazó?...quién?...-preguntó nerviosa, en esos días que se había desaparecido habían pasado demasiadas cosas que no sabía.

.- No sé quién es…sólo sé que era un ser extraño…demasiado ideal para ser un youkai…

Selene lo miró preocupada. Algo estaba causando que los dioses se adentraran demasiado en la vida de toda aquella época y no le gustaba en absoluto, tenía que encontrar a su hermano ya, estaba segura que él podría explicarle qué ocurría.

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto!<strong>

_".- Por qué vienes a molestar! –le había gritado mientras lograba alejarlo con un ataque de sus garras._

_.- Eres el último que debo asesinar…-exclamó y sacó sus garras lanzándose contra él._

_.- Inu Yasha!...-gritó la miko intentando ir contra él, pero vio cómo una silueta esbelta y familiar se ponía frente al hanyou y obligaba inmediatamente a detener el ataque._

_.- Rin…-susurró._

_.- No lastimará a Inu Yasha! _

_.- No va a lastimarlo! –volvió a decirle y lo único que pudo sentirse fue el odio que ahora transmitía Rin hacia quien alguna vez había querido profundamente._

_Una herida apareció en el pecho de Rin._

_La joven tocó su pecho y en unos segundos cayó al suelo siendo tomada por el hanyou._

_.- Rin!"_

**Bue! estaré esperando sus comentarios a ver qué les parece ^^ nuevamente pido disculpas por la demora u.u...espero que tengan una buena semana y muchas gracias por leer! ^^**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Una Muerte Sin Retorno

_**Hola a todos/as! espero que puedan perdonarme por esta actualización u.u prometo que no volverá a pasar!**_

_** Mizune!**_ muchísimas gracias por tu review! ^^ esperamos que este capi también te guste y te haga pasar un buen rato!..._**LaHitokiri88!**_ muchas gracias por dejar review! ^^ jajaja muchas gracias! nos alegra que te haya gustado esta mezcla que se nos ocurrió de pronto!...disfruta!_** Mary-odio-al-de-zeus! **_muchas gracias por dejar review! la verdad no tenía esa información! por eso tomamos a Hades como el malo xD pero esperamos que a pesar de ello el fic te continúe gustando!, bueno sí Sessho ta mas malo de lo normal XD pero ahora cambiarán quizá un poco las cosas!

_**ACLARACIÓN**_

_"..." - historia de los dioses que harán entender la historia actual_

"..." - historia actual

**_Disclaimer:_ **Inu y Co. no nos pertenecen, si así fuera...Sessho y Kouga serían raptados y bueno...mejor no seguir dando las ideas de lo que les podría ocurrir xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una Muerte sin Retorno<strong>_

El invierno se había posado sobre el Sengoku con más fuerza que años anteriores haciendo más difícil la búsqueda de hanyous que pudieran seguir con vida. Eso le molestaba.

La nieve y las constantes lluvias le impedían a su olfato trabajar como correspondía. Estaba mucho más irritable y generalmente terminaba discutiendo con su mujer lo cual no le agradaba. Él sabía que ella se preocupaba de que en una de esas excursiones algún youkai poderoso lo asesinara.

Para eso Kouga iba todo el tiempo con él, jugando con el tiempo entre su manada y el hanyou al que Kagome le había pedido que protegiera. Aunque lo odiaba por ver a la miko más tranquila lo hacía.

De aquel sujeto de ojos misteriosos y cabello oscuro como la más pura noche no se había sabido nada. Tal como apareció un día frente a él había desaparecido, sin dejar rastro, ni aroma, ni nombre…

A pesar del tiempo le mantenía excesivamente preocupado aquel sujeto que parecía temible. Tenía la intuición de que sería un gran problema llegado algún momento. Además, desde su llegada había tenido que pelear con un sinfín de youkais porque todos lo odiaban por no seguir las órdenes de aquel sujeto que él insistía no conocer.

Selene se había encargado de curar la mayoría de las heridas que él y el hanyou presentaban al regreso de sus excursiones mientras Kagome se encargaba de los hanyou que podían traer…si es que estaban con vida.

.- Por cuánto más tendremos que soportar esto?...-inquirió un día Rin quien ayudaba a vendar a un joven que constantemente gritaba de dolor.

.- No lo sé Rin-chan….-fue la respuesta sincera de la miko quien inútilmente intentaba salvarle la vida. A veces sus recursos de miko no la ayudaban y los venenos eran demasiado poderosos o Inu Yasha había tardado demasiado en traerlos.

Aunque había visto morir a muchos frente a ella no podía evitar entristecerse cada vez que no tenía las habilidades para ayudarles. Odiaba sentirse inútil.

.- Todos nos sentimos inútiles Kagome…-le había dicho Kouga un día mientras acariciaba su cabeza. No quería que perdiera las esperanzas de lograr detener esto en algún momento, o de encontrar al que fue de la idea de comenzar esa guerra ridícula que había cobrado ya tantas vidas.

La miko suspiró y le sonrió. Como siempre aquel joven lobo estaba ahí para ella. Besó su mejilla y notó cómo Selene los miraba.

El resto del tiempo se pasó entre los gritos de Inu Yasha lleno de celos y la terquedad de Kouga de no responderle.

.- Me iré a mi manada…-murmuró entonces levantándose-

.- Si, lárgate ya nadie te necesita –fue la respuesta de Inu Yasha quien mantenía a Kagome presa de sus brazos.

.- Puedo…ir contigo? –inquirió levemente Selene llamando la atención del youkai y del hanyou quienes la miraron incrédulos. Ella se sonrojó e intentó dar excusas- es que…quiero saber…si ese sujeto que nombraste volverá a aparecer…

De una u otra forma era cierto, Apolo le había dicho que ese sujeto podría aparecer nuevamente y dañar a Kouga por no cumplir con sus objetivos. Escuchar eso la aterró por un instante. No quería que ese ser mortal fuese a desaparecer.

Necesitaba una excusa para irse y esa era la mejor. Además, la declaración del joven se le hacía familiar y lo necesitaba comprobar. Quizá ahí estaría el sentido de todo. Al menos tenía la esperanza de que así fuese.

Kagome miró al joven lobo quien comprendió que no debía objetar ni preguntar. Sólo asintió y salió de la cabaña dejando a Selene inquieta, no sabía que tenía que hacer.

.- Ve…es su forma de decir que acepta que vayas con él –le sonrió la miko quien siempre de forma amable le explicaba cosas sobre los youkais que no sabía.

Rápidamente salió de la cabaña para alcanzarlo y observó la noche. Todo a la perfección.

.- Por qué de pronto quisiste acompañarme –preguntó de pronto el joven lobo llamando la atención de la joven titán-

.- Tengo…la sensación de que ese hombre puede volver…

.- Y si vuelve que? –dijo mirándola. No le gustaba que la viera así pues sus ojos por la noche tendrían a verse demasiado llamativos para ella.

.- Quiero comprobar si es un dios que…conozco…-explicó intentando mantener la calma. No le gustaba que le hiciera preguntas de forma tan fría pues con Kagome no se comportaba de la misma forma- te gusta Kagome? –lanzó de pronto sin pensar.

Vio cómo el joven lobo se quedaba quieto y la miraba sorprendido y ella misma entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que había preguntado. Cubrió su boca rápidamente e intentó llenarse de disculpas por lo imprudente que había sido, pero realmente no tenía ninguna excusa concreta que dar más su curiosidad y sus…celos a la forma en cómo trataba a la miko.

.- A qué…viene esa pregunta –dijo Kouga aún sorprendido por la repentina consulta de la joven que iba a su lado.

.- De verdad perdona no quise entrometerme en algo así! –respondió ella temiendo que por aquel pequeño error tuviera que volver sola a la aldea.

Vio cómo el lobo comenzaba a reír y se sintió profundamente atraída por ella.

.- Está bien…no me estás preguntando nada extraño…-el joven continuó su camino sin mirarla- alguna vez quise mucho a Kagome…pero ella jamás pudo amarme…

.- Entonces todavía la quieres? –inquirió temerosa de la respuesta. Por alguna razón se sentía triste.

.- No…sólo es una buena amiga para mí….-dijo él y miró sus ojos, estaban completamente plateados al igual que su cabello.

Ese color le recordaba a la luna, pensaba. Se acercó a ella instintivamente y tomó un poco de su cabello sin dejar de apreciar su color que constantemente lo dejaba pensando en ella durante muchos días.

Tal como el día que llegó admiró la belleza de la joven quien no puso resistencia a que se acercara a ella. Se sentía inmensamente atraído, pero no quería ceder a su cuerpo que le pedía que la besara o que acariciara su piel para ver si seguía tan suave como cuando cuidó de ella hacía meses.

La joven puso una mano en la mejilla del joven lobo sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y acarició aquella piel tostada que tanto le quitaba el sueño. Deseaba hacía mucho saber cómo era y ahora que lo tenía ahí…tan cerca…quiso hacerlo.

Quería besarlo.

Pero Kouga la tomó repentinamente de la cintura y la sacó del lugar donde se encontraban. Selene lo miró asustada, pero pudo notar cómo aparecían una serie de youkais que se lanzaban contra ellos sin razón aparente.

.- Mátenlo…-dijo una voz y Selene sostuvo a Kouga contra ella.

.- Aléjate de aquí…-lo escuchó decir y vio cómo se lanzaba contra aquellos que querían atacarlo. Todo se transformó en una pelea infernal frente a sus ojos, ella no podía distinguir sus movimientos para poder ayudarle, sólo sintió su voz quejándose y comenzó a buscarlo entre el polvo y las rocas

.- Kouga…-susurró tras un árbol desesperada por encontrarlo.

* * *

><p>.- Crees que haya estado bien dejarla ir con Kouga? –inquirió el hanyou abrazando a su mujer.<p>

.- Kouga podía cuidar muy bien de ella…por qué no? –fue la contrarespuesta de la miko

.- Porque es un idiota…-respondió Inu Yasha mirándola. La vio reír y él también sonrió.

.- A Selene le gusta Kouga…tenía que dejar que estuvieran solos un momento…todos estos meses se la han pasado peleando y curando heridos…se lo merecen…

.- Lo sé…nosotros ta…-las orejas del hanyou se movieron rápidamente y comenzó a gruñir.

.- Inu Yasha?...-lo vio salir de la cabaña y fue tras él. Pudo ver unos ojos rojos frente a ellos y lo distinguió de inmediato, su cabello resplandecía bajo la luna al igual que el de su hanyou- Sesshoumaru…-susurró aterrada.

Aunque anteriormente ella podía dar fe que Sesshoumaru jamás lastimaría de muerte a su hermano ahora no tenía la certeza de ello. Por el contrario, ahora estaba segura que lo mataría sin problemas, después de todo era el que había iniciado todo el conflicto con los mitad bestia.

.- Qué haces aquí –gruñó el hanyou, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, sólo un ataque en su contra que supo esquivar a tiempo.

No quería pelear en la aldea, podían lastimar a alguien, pero Sesshoumaru no le daba tiempo de poder salir de lugar.

Kagome fue por su arco y sus flechas pero notó que ya no le quedaban, las últimas las había ocupado en proteger a Selene tal como Apolo le había pedido días antes.

Ahora no tenía como proteger a Inu Yasha quien no tenía ventaja en aquella pelea. Salió rápidamente y pudo ver como Sesshoumaru aumentaba su velocidad. Inu Yasha no podía con ello, estaba intentando que él reaccionara, pero no surgía ningún efecto.

.- Por qué vienes a molestar! –le había gritado mientras lograba alejarlo con un ataque de sus garras.

.- Eres el último que debo asesinar…-exclamó y sacó sus garras lanzándose contra él.

.- Inu Yasha!...-gritó la miko intentando ir contra él, pero vio cómo una silueta esbelta y familiar se ponía frente al hanyou y obligaba inmediatamente a detener el ataque.

Sesshoumaru frenó de golpe y en sus ojos pudo verse sorpresa a pesar de que ningún músculo de su rostro mostró algún cambio. La joven lo miraba desafiante, molesta…como nunca lo había mirado antes.

.- No lastimará a Inu Yasha! –le gritó dejándolo perplejo, no había tenido en consideración que ella se interpondría en su camino.

.- Rin…-susurró.

.- No va a lastimarlo! –volvió a decirle y lo único que pudo sentirse fue el odio que ahora transmitía Rin hacia quien alguna vez había querido profundamente.

Unos ojos azules la miraban profusamente molestos, esa niña estaba impidiendo que aquel hanyou molesto muriera y eso no le garantizaba éxito en su plan. Necesitaba a todos los hanyou muertos de una vez por todas para poder continuar a la otra fase de lo que requería.

Además, Inu Yasha salvaba a todos los que debían morir y eso lo había hecho tardarse demasiado, pero si actuaba por sí solo rápidamente sería descubierto.

.- Con Kouga muerto y tú muerta mis problemas van a desaparecer…-susurró y una herida apareció en el pecho de Rin.

La joven tocó su pecho y en unos segundos cayó al suelo siendo tomada por el hanyou.

.- Rin! –le gritaba Inu Yasha sin entender en qué minuto algo o alguien la había dañado.

.- Rin-chan! –exclamó la miko intentando que el cuerpo de la joven no perdiera más sangre pues estaba segura que no podría tolerarlo- Rin-chan mantente despierta! –le pedía.

Sesshoumaru miraba sin comprender qué había pasado. Él venía a asesinar a Inu Yasha y esperaba que todo fuese rápido, sin problemas, sin intervenciones, pero todo se había complicado y el final que estaba teniendo la noche no le agradaba.

La única humana que a él le había importado en su vida estaba frente a él lastimada por su culpa y él no había sido capaz de detectar qué o quién había generado esa herida que la estaba haciendo perder la consciencia.

Su corazón rápidamente se agitó puesto que recordó las palabras de su madre, si moría nada podría traerla de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

Había esperado nunca más tener que pasar por eso, por ver a Rin así, frente a él.

Rápidamente se acercó a ella y aunque Inu Yasha quiso impedirlo vio cómo la joven intentaba llamar a su medio hermano. No tuvo más opción que dejar que se pusiera a su lado.

Ahora Rin volvía a mirarlo con la misma dulzura de siempre, aunque sus labios no tuvieran la sonrisa característica de ella…aún a pesar de todo lo miraba con ternura.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por no recordar que Rin estaba en esa aldea y que probablemente podría ir e intentar ayudar a Inu Yasha para que no lo lastimara.

La vez anterior también lo había evitado, pero él no lo había recordado.

.- Rin…-murmuró, pero la joven no respondía a su voz tampoco- miko haz algo –le gruñó a Kagome quien le devolvió la mirada molesta. Odiaba que fuera como Inu Yasha en momentos así.

.- No puedo hacer más! Su herida es muy profunda!...esto es tu culpa por venir a provocar situaciones así! –le gritó como respuesta mientras intentaba crear una venda en el pecho de Rin.

Pudo matarla en ese instante, pero tenía razón. Además, la necesitaba para curar a Rin aunque esta no parecía dar señales de querer mejorar.

.- Kagome…san…-murmuró la joven llamando la atención de las tres personas que ahí se encontraba- déjelo así…la única razón…que yo tenía para estar aquí…desapareció…-susurró mirando a Sesshoumaru.

Iba a morir. Lo había decidido

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto!<strong>

_".- Es tu culpa que Rin haya muerto! –le gritó el Taiyoukai a ese hombre misterioso que había venido con una propuesta demasiado tentadora para sus instintos._

_.- Tú decidiste meterte en esto…-exclamó Hades sonriente viendo como una serie de jarrones a su alrededor de destruían sin control. El Taiyoukai estaba molesto._

_.- Rin no tenía por qué verse envuelta!" –pensó él._

_.- Mejor así, esa niña era una molestia para nuestro plan –el Taiyoukai escuchó reír a Hades y su odio y repulsión fue más fuerte que contra cualquier hanyou que hubiese tenido frente a él."_

**Esperamos que les haya gustado!, de verdad muchas gracias por su paciencia! . estaremos esperando sus reviews con sus comentarios y/o críticas constructivas! ^^**

**De antemano muchas gracias!**

**Atte.!**

**Kaissa y Dark-Serenety!**_  
><em>


	8. El comienzo de la oscuridad

Hola hola! a todos/as!...qué tal? aquí les traemos un nuevo capi de esta locura! XD...

Antes que nada agradecemos a todas aquellas personas que leen nuestra historia! también a los/as que la han agregado a sus favoritos! y por supuesto a **LaHitokiri88!** muchas gracias por haber dejado un review! espero de ahora en adelante que los capis sean más largos! así no te quedarás de nuevo con esa sensación xD! ahora se comienza a volver todo una locura así que...espero que lo disfrutes!...**Nahomy Histugaya!**...muchas gracias por haber dejado un review! ^^...jajaj si a mi también me dolió matar a Rin xDDD pero a ver que pasa con eso luego owo!...bueno eso fue lo que también nos gustó de unir ambas cosas, el mundo de los dioses griegos con Inu que era algo raro y loco pero novedoso xD espero que disfrutes el capi!

_**ACLARACIÓN**_

_"..." - historia de los dioses que harán entender la historia actual_

"..." - historia actual

**_Disclaimer:_ **Inu y Co. no nos pertenecen, si así fuera...Sessho y Kouga serían raptados y bueno...mejor no seguir dando las ideas de lo que les podría ocurrir xD

* * *

><p><strong>El comienzo de la oscuridad<strong>

Hacía siglos que no se sentía tan angustiada por alguien. Comúnmente se gestaban batallas frente a sus ojos, pero siempre las miró de forma apacible y serena, jamás se inmiscuyó sino era nada personal.

Mucho menos se había sentido inquieta por el futuro que podría haber tenido un youkai. Si se mataban o no entre ellos era su problema…ella de preferencia los quería lejos de su vida. Ella, una titán, no podía inmiscuirse en peleas que no tuvieran relación con los dioses.

Las noches siempre habían traído sorpresas a su vida, veía cosas que estaba segura otros jamás habían visto con sus ojos, sólo porque ella controlaba aquel manto negro que cubría vidas completas.

Pero esa noche opaca que el polvo de la pelea frente a sus ojos se encargaba de oscurecer le había cambiado aquella perspectiva.

Necesitaba saber qué era lo que los había atacado y si Kouga se encontraba bien. Pero por más que intentaba percibir algo de lo que tenía frente a ella nada resultaba y eso la aterraba.

Su corazón agitado y sus pensamientos desbocados le jugaban una mala pasada, pero no quería acercarse mientras lo que parecía seguir siendo una pelea no se detuviera.

Pero sus recuerdos alborotados por la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos hacían que su cuerpo quisiera ir corriendo hacia él.

Finalmente el polvo se desvaneció, no había nadie, sólo un agujero y dentro de él…Kouga quien parecía estar malherido.

.- Kouga! –le gritó la joven y corrió a su lado. Al parecer estaba inconsciente, severamente lastimado. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre como la vez anterior que lo había visto y no supo qué hacer. De sus ojos comenzaron a salir múltiples lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas mientras sus manos intentaban hacer que el joven lobo abriera sus ojos, quería que la mirara, que se riera como hacía unos minutos y que la sostuviera para ir a cualquier lugar.

Su pecho se levantaba levemente y pudo notar que le costaba respirar, olvidándose de su anterior vergüenza con él le quitó rápidamente la armadura ya malograda pensando que podría respirar mejor. Intentó buscar entonces en sus recuerdos algo que le ayudara para ese momento, pero aún sus memorias se mantenían medio vacías y sin la presencia de Apolo constantemente a su lado era todo más difícil.

.- Se..lene…-escuchó decir repentinamente y sus ojos se abrieron y miraron al joven que se encontraba a su lado.

.- Kouga…Kouga no hables…-murmuró ella sonriendo, aliviada de que no estaba muerto. No abría sus ojos aún por lo que supuso que seguía medio inconsciente. Entonces tomó su rostro y una luz plateada comenzó a rodear al joven.

No sabía bien qué hacía, sólo esperaba que su instinto le ayudara para que él volviera a mirarla. Rápidamente la luz se cubrió por todo su cuerpo y sus heridas rápidamente comenzaron a cerrarse frente a sus ojos.

Selene sonreía y daba gracias a Zeus que aún su cuerpo mantuviera recuerdos que su mente no era capaz de traer al presente. No importaba cómo, pero estaba sanando a Kouga.

Lo vio abrir sus ojos, pestañear un par de veces e intentar sentarse, pero suavemente impidió que lo hiciera.

.- No…no puedes levantarte, aunque haya curado tus heridas eso no significa que estás bien…-le sonrió ella feliz. Pero una mano en su mejilla la hizo sorprenderse. Se sonrojó inmediatamente en cuanto sintió el contacto de sus pieles aunque era un leve roce.

.- Es..tás llorando…-dijo inquieto. No recordaba bien qué había pasado, pero su mente tenía el recuerdo de que habían sido atacados por unos seres que él no había visto antes, lo suficientemente extraños para existir en el Sengoku. Su aroma y su presencia eran casi imperceptibles…como Selene…como aquel sujeto que le había amenazado anteriormente. Estaba seguro que todo eso había sido producto de esas amenazas- estás..herida?

La joven mantenía sus ojos abiertos sorprendida de que él estuviese preocupado por ella. No tenía sentido porque el que había estado en la pelea era él. Comenzó a llorar nuevamente sin entender bien el por qué. Hacía mucho que nadie se había preocupado así por ella…hacía mucho que no se había sentido protegida por alguien…y fuera un youkai o un dios…eso no le importaba.

Kouga rápidamente se sentó y la llenó de preguntas para saber qué le ocurría, si estaba herida, si la habían tocado, si le habían hecho algún rasguño. Ella sólo sonreía y negaba mientras sentía las manos fuertes de ese youkai extraño sobre su rostro y esos ojos verdes esmeralda que la luna hacía brillar sobre ella.

De un momento a otro sus brazos rodearon el pecho de Kouga y lo abrazó, teniendo cuidado con sus heridas que aún no sanaban como debían. Necesitaba abrazarlo y saber qué se sentía tenerlo tan cerca…además, era la única forma en que quería tenerlo en ese minuto.

.- Selene…-susurró él sonrojado. No se esperaba esa reacción de la joven diosa, nos e esperaba nada de lo que había pasado realmente esa noche. Pero no podía negar que se sentía profundamente tranquilo al tenerla así, pegada a su cuerpo, sintiendo su piel que seguía tersa como aquella vez cuando estuvo herida.

Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y acarició su cabello. Su aroma lo embargaba y lo hacía perder la consciencia rápidamente, de un segundo a otro se olvidaba que se encontraba en la mitad de un claro dentro de sus tierras y sólo podía asimilar que se encontraba con Selene en algún lugar…no le importaba cuál.

Ella era una mezcla de estímulos que volvían loco a su instinto, que lo incitaban a besarla, a hacerla su mujer y a acariciar su piel sin problemas. Pero cuando parecía perder el control, su lógica le recordaba que era una diosa…y él su opuesto.

Pero en ese instante, su lógica había dejado de funcionar. Selene había levantado su rostro y sus ojos tenían un brillo inigualable, sólo similar a la luna que a él tanto le gustaba, aunque este brillo le gustaba mucho más. El ver aquellos ojos plateados, el sentir a la joven diosa entre sus brazos fueron mayores a su lógica y acercó su rostro al de ella dejando que sus impulsos y su corazón hablaran por él.

Podía escuchar el corazón agitado de ella, latía muy rápido y levemente temblaba. No sabía lo bien que se sentía tenerla así.

Finalmente tomó su cuello y apresó los labios de Selene con una ternura infinita que ella se encargó de romper para volverla más deseosa. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del youkai lobo y profundizó el beso que ella tanto estaba ansiando por recibir.

No podía engañarse, en esos meses que llevaba en la aldea Kouga la había hecho sentirse sumamente especial, segura y querida. Cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban su cuerpo reaccionaba con escalofríos y su corazón se volvía loco en velocidad, como si tuviera una carrera que ganar.

Tuvieron que separarse porque sus pulmones les pedían oxígeno para seguir funcionando, pero ninguno separaba sus cuerpos, ambos deseaban mantenerse así, fieles a sus instintos.

Pero unos gruñidos sacaron a Selene de su embelesamiento y la hicieron girarse rápidamente para proteger a Kouga quien aún no se sostenía en pie. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio una gran cantidad de lobos acercándose hacia ella con claras intenciones de lanzarse a atacarla.

Selene mantuvo la calma y a su alrededor una leve ventisca comenzó a rondar. Si ellos querían atacarla entonces ella también les daría pelea. Esta vez no se quedaría tras un árbol esperando que Kouga la defendiera.

Todo iba según su plan hasta que tras ella, muy cerca de su oído también sintió gruñir. Su corazón se paralizó por un instante, pero al girarse sobre sí misma descubrió a Kouga gruñendo igual que aquellos lobos.

Había olvidado que él también era una especie de lobo. Eso le había explicado Kagome en la aldea.

.- Tranquila…no van a atacarte…-dijo él mientras sentía cómo sus lobos lamían sus manos y se acercaban como simples mascotas y se reunían alrededor de Kouga.

.- Son…

.- Sí…son mis lobos…parte de mi manada…-le explicó. Entonces ella pudo respirar con calma. Poco a poco también fueron apareciendo más como Kouga. Todos la miraban con recelo, pero Kouga se encargó con un par de gritos de hacerles entender que nadie la miraría de esa forma si quería continuar con vida.

Todos asintieron rápidamente mientras Selene se sonrojaba intentando hacer que Kouga fuese más amable y no los amenazara de muerte por su culpa.

.- Sentimos que estabas herido…-dijo Hakaku, uno de sus fieles amigos desde la infancia- tu sangre se sentía desde la cueva..

.- Lo estaba..unos sujetos nos atacaron y no pude pelear contra todos…-explicó siendo sincero.

.- Pero cuántos eran Kou…tú siempre peleas contra muchos youkais…-sentenció Ginta, quien se puso al lado de Hakaku mirándolo extrañado ¿Sería por esa chica?

.- Estos no eran youkais…-le respondió captando rápidamente la atención de Selene- eran…unos sujetos muy extraños que no tenían un aroma particular o una presencia fuerte…sólo los sentí cuando escuché un árbol crujir tras de mí….

.- Sujetos…sin aroma?...-inquirió la diosa preocupada- dijiste que te habían amenazado…

.- Sí…ese sujeto tampoco tenía aroma…era como tú…-le dijo mirándola.

La cabeza de Selene comenzó a sacar conjeturas rápidamente. Su hermano no tenía súbditos a quienes enviar a pelear. Además, no había sentido su presencia cerca de las tierras de Kouga…si las cosas eran así, el número de opciones de dioses que pudieran estar cometiendo todos estos actos disminuía en exceso.

Intentó decir algunas palabras, pero unos gritos delante de ella de dos jóvenes se lo impidieron. La hicieron retroceder rápidamente hasta chocar con un árbol y uno de ellos la tomaba de los brazos moviéndola insistentemente.

Quería escuchar lo que decían, pero no lograba distinguir quién era quién entre todos los gritos cruzados que iban y venían en menos de un segundo. Los lobos gruñeron ante su presencia repentina, pero Kouga los detuvo antes de que se lanzaran en su contra.

.- Apolo! Artemisa! Dejen de gritarme! –exclamó finalmente Selene soltándose del agarre del joven dios para ponerse tras Kouga. Se tomó de sus brazos y allí se quedó- pueden decirme por qué tanto escándalo!

.- Te vimos! –le gritaron ambos. Selene y Kouga rápidamente se sonrojaron ante la mirada atónita del resto que no entendía bien lo que ocurría- lo besaste!

.- S..Sí!...-les respondió segura. No recordaba si es que existían leyes que prohibieran algo así…en el minuto que lo besó se había olvidado incluso que era una titán.

.- y lo aceptas! –volvieron a gritar al unísono. Todos cubrían sus orejas sintiendo en exceso los gritos que se entregaban los tres dioses. Entonces Selene recordó que Kagome siempre le pedía cuidado con los gritos cuando Inu Yasha y Kouga estuviesen cerca.

.- Tienen una audición muy buena…por lo que siempre escuchan cosas que nosotras no podemos…los gritos son su peor castigo…-le había dicho la miko entre risas comentándole que ella usaba esa técnica con Inu Yasha cuando éste no quería escucharle.

.- Basta..dejen de gritar si? Les…hacen daño…-murmuró mirando a Kouga y al resto de la manada quienes respiraban aliviados.

.- Por qué se besaron –inquirió rápidamente Apolo queriendo asesinar al youkai que tenía frente a él.

.- Me gusta Selene…fui yo quien la besó…-lanzó rápidamente y tanto Selene como todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

…

Frente a sus ojos la niña que había protegido por tanto tiempo…por la que había entrado al inframundo sólo para traerla de vuelta con él estaba muriendo y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo no podía hacer nada por ella.

Siempre que había estado metida en algún lío él se había encargado de sacarla de problema, si era atacada por un youkai se encargaba de eliminarlo y si su alma era robada iba tras ella donde fuese. Pero ahora todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano porque ella misma no deseaba que la salvara…ni él ni nadie.

Por alguna extraña razón que aún no comprendía su pequeña protegida había perdido su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos que a él tanta paz le traía a su solitaria vida. Ahora sólo tenía un rostro sombrío, pálido, lleno de tristeza y nada de felicidad.

Escuchaba que la miko le insistía en resistir mientras intentaba poner vendas y presionar su herida que extrañamente no dejaba de sangrar. Ella estaba segura que en el lugar en el que se encontraba no tenía por qué sangrar tanto, no recordaba que hubiese un paso de una vena o arteria importante que estuviera a la base del sangrado.

No podía dejarla morir así nada más. Aunque esperaba que Sesshoumaru la salvara con Colmillo Sagrado y no entendía por qué tardaba tanto. Días después logró enterarse que la espada sólo puede traer de la muerte a alguien una vez y que Rin no tenía opción de salvarse de ninguna forma posible.

.- Rin-chan…-lloraba la miko tomando la mano de la joven quién aún mantenía sus labios con una leve sonrisa. Después de tantos años a su lado el cariño por aquella niña que se había transformado en algo más grande, ahora era una especie de hermana para ella…verla morir así…era muy injusto, pensaba.

.- No…llores por mí…Kagome-chan…-susurraba Rin manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. La herida poco a poco iba cediendo su dolor y ella comprendía que era porque comenzaba a morir.

Con sus ojos cerrados intentaba recordar al hombre que fue su familia, a aquel que la cubría cuando tenía frío, la cuidaba cuando enfermaba y la protegía de todo y de todos. Intentaba recordar las miradas de felicidad que alguna vez le dio y los mil kimonos que trajo sólo para no tener que verla…intentaba recordar aquella etapa de su vida en la que fue feliz al lado del youkai que ahora se había transformado en su razón de morir.

Aunque no podía ser injusta, junto a Kagome e InU Yasha su vida había trascurrido plena, pero jamás tan feliz como al lado de su amado youkai.

Reía para sí misma. Alguna vez pensó que cuando fuese adulta podría pedirle a su amo que hiciera algo con ella para que pudiera quedarse por siempre con él…pero aunque ella le gritase en su cara que lo quería él jamás le hubiese correspondido a nada…para él sólo era una niña…una niña humana.

Humana…el señor Jaken le había dicho que ella jamás podría ver el resultado de las luchas de su amo por expandir y sus tierras…odiaba que tuviera razón…

.- Rin…-oyó decir al youkai que una vez la había de vuelto a la vida- sostente iremos a…

.- No…-le cortó dejándolo sorprendido- no quiero…

.- Rin….-la joven sintió cómo el hanyou tomaba una de sus manos, pero sus fuerzas ya no alcanzaban para presionarla en respuesta-

.- No…tiene razón que…siga aquí…-susurró mientras comenzaba a llorar…mientras sonreía- Sesshuomaru-sama…desapareció…

.- De qué hablas Rin aquí estoy…-insistió el youkai. No entendía qué pasaba con ella, Rin siempre se había demostrado con ganas de vivir.

La vio negar suavemente.

.- No…-sonrió ella- mi..Sesshoumaru-sama…jamás hubiese..asesinado a los hanyou sólo por que sí…

En ese instante Sesshoumaru sintió que su pecho se apretaba y aunque su expresión nuevamente no cambiaba su corazón le hacía sentir el dolor que aquellas palabras generaron en él.

Era cierto, en parte todo esto estaba pasando porque él había venido a asesinar a Inu Yasha sin más motivo que el odio que alguna vez sintió hacia todo ser que fuese un hanyou. Aunque ya no estaba seguro había seguido la orden de Hades porque esperaba que en el fondo de su ser aún se mantuviera aquel Taiyoukai fuerte y frío…aquel que asesinaba sin razones ni daba explicaciones.

Pero al tener a Rin en sus brazos muriendo….le hizo cuestionarse qué lo había instado a reaccionar así…si hubiese sabido que Rin iba a morir…jamás hubiese aceptado.

Dijera lo que dijera, esa niña humana le había cambiado el alma y a pesar de que no lo demostraba y no lo aceptaba ahora era un ser distinto.

.- Rin…-volvió a susurrar el youkai deseoso de poder hacer algo por ella.

La joven mantenía su sonrisa y sus lágrimas.

.- "Ya no…puedo escucharlo" –pensó triste y puso una mano sobre una de las mejillas del youkai.

Segundos después cayó junto a su cuerpo.

.- Rin-chan…-sollozaba Kagome abrazada a Inu Yasha mientras éste acariciaba su cabeza. Aún no podía creer cómo toda aquella locura terminaba con la joven muerta sin ninguna causa aparente. Aún no lograban distinguir qué o quién la había asesinado, o si es que alguno de sus ataques la había dañado de muerte.

Ya el rostro de la joven no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción. Sólo parecía dormir como tantas noches.

La miko vio cómo Sesshoumaru se levantaba sosteniendo el cuerpo de Rin contra él.

.- Sesshoumaru…dónde la llevas…-inquirió preocupada.

.- A mi castillo…-respondió y se giró desapareciendo del lugar.

Kagome pasó el resto de la noche llorando por la que ella aún consideraba una niña. Sabía que todo eso de la guerra contra los hanyou no sólo cobraría las vidas de los asesinados sino también de otros inocentes que no tenían culpa de estar entre ambos bandos.

Eso era lo que más odiaba…odiaba no poder detener aquella cacería insensata.

Inu Yasha sólo abrazaba a su mujer y acariciaba sus brazos indicándole que estuviera tranquila, aunque sabía que ahora todo sería peor que nunca, los miedos de Kagome se dispararían sin que hubiese forma alguna de detenerlos. Ahora que él pudiera participar en la batalla sería más difícil.

.- Tranquila Kagome…-le susurró- cuando amanezca…será un mejor día…

Sesshoumaru por su parte caminaba lentamente hacia su castillo haciendo caso omiso de sus poderes de transformación o vuelo que le permitirían estar en un par de segundos dentro de su alcoba.

Iba pensando qué opción sería mejor para Rin…dónde podría enterrar su cuerpo y cómo. Se odió a sí mismo por haberla inmiscuido en tantas peleas en las que siempre corrió un peligro que él intentaba disminuir. Jamás pensó que una de esas guerras acabaría con su vida.

Verla ahí, inerte en sus brazos le dolía como pocas cosas le habían dolido a lo largo de su extensa vida.

Odiaba también a Hades por haberse aparecido en su vida, por haberle renacido ese desprecio que sentía por los hanyou y por haberle incitado a asesinarlos sin piedad…aunque no podía negarlo, él era quien había aceptado. No hubiese sido tan difícil eliminarlo de su vista y haber hecho como que nada pasaba.

.- Sesshoumaru –escuchó decir de pronto a alguien. Al levantar su mirada notó que estaba frente a su imponente castillo y en la entrada él…el youkai que ahora él tanto odiaba.

.- Hades…-gruñó al verlo sonreír gustoso.

Hades miró a Rin en los brazos de Sesshoumaru y no pudo evitar mantener la sonrisa. Los humanos eran seres demasiado fáciles de destruir, más para un dios como él. Podía ver el dolor en los ojos del Taiyoukai, pero así era todo mejor, en unos instantes se le pasaría aquel sentimiento humano y podría volver a sus andanzas para exterminar a los últimos hanyou que quedaban.

Él ya los había localizado, todos estaban juntos para evitar ser sorprendidos y asesinados con rapidez, aunque serían asesinados rápidamente de cualquier forma. Su grupo de youkais era inmensamente mayor.

.- Lárgate…-volvió a gruñir el Taiyoukai al tiempo que caminaba y pasaba al lado del dios ignorándolo.

Hades bufó cansado, no pensaba que le duraría tanto la tristeza por aquella humana que no importaba en la misión que ellos tenían.

.- Te olvidas de que tenemos un pequeño deber que cumplir Sesshoumaru…acabamos de localizar a los últimos hanyou que quedan…-exclamó lleno de júbilo y risas, pero Sesshoumaru ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Entonces desesperado y molesto le lanzó un ataque que el youkai esquivó con agilidad.

Sus ojos estaban de un color escarlata. Quizá podría transformarse, aunque teniendo a la joven humana en sus brazos eso sería imposible.

El Taiyoukai no quería recordar los antiguos intereses que tenía contra los hanyou. Sólo deseaba quedarse junto a Rin el resto de la noche hasta que por la mañana decidiera dónde dejar descansando su cuerpo.

.- Ya déjala …-dijo serio.

.- Es tu culpa que Rin haya muerto! –le gritó el Taiyoukai a ese hombre misterioso que había venido con una propuesta demasiado tentadora para sus instintos.

.- Tú decidiste meterte en esto…-exclamó Hades sonriente viendo como una serie de jarrones a su alrededor de destruían sin control. El Taiyoukai estaba molesto.

.- "Rin no tenía por qué verse envuelta!" –pensó él.

.- Mejor así, esa niña era una molestia para nuestro plan –el Taiyoukai escuchó reír a Hades y su odio y repulsión fue más fuerte que contra cualquier hanyou que hubiese tenido frente a él.

Quiso atacarlo, pero fue imposible. Sintió a Rin junto a su cuerpo y desistió de perder el tiempo junto a Hades. Se dio media vuelta, dio un gruñido y una serie de youkais saltaron frente a Hades para hacerlo retroceder.

Lo quería fuera de sus tierras y lejos de su vida.

Hades no tuvo otra opción que irse. No podía dañar a la mejor carta que tenía para dominar a los hanyou y a los humanos para ser él el próximo líder y dios supremo.

Frente a los ojos de todos desapareció rápidamente dejando una estela de humo negruzco que olía a azufre y muerte.

Quizá tendría que darle un día más para que se repusiera por completo. De pronto a su lado aparecieron una serie de hombres vestidos de armaduras negras. Todos sonrientes.

.- Señor, lastimamos al joven frente a Selene-sama…-susurró uno de ellos con una voz lúgubre y rasposa.

.- No lo asesinaron? –inquirió él con tono molesto. La orden había sido clara.

.- Lo sentimos señor, la presencia de Apolo-sama y Artemisa-sama estaba demasiado cerca…-excusó otro mientras hacía una reverencia al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

Hades no se sentía feliz con eso. Él quería asesinar a Kouga.

.- Pero tenemos otra noticia mejor señor…-volvió a mencionar el primero de aquellos que habló. Captó inmediatamente la atención de Hades- Selene-sama y el youkai se besaron luego de que ella lo sanara.

El dios del Inframundo comenzó a reír orgulloso de haber tenido una pista más con la que comenzar la segunda parte de su plan. Rápidamente dio la orden de que todos se fueran del lugar e hizo un intenso llamado.

.- Helios! –gritó y a su lado apareció él con su rostro derrotado- ha ocurrido algo con Selene nuevamente…

.- La encontró? –inquirió gustoso.

.- Si…pero junto a otro hombre…un youkai…llamado Kouga

Hades disfrutó de la forma en la que el rostro de Helios se deformaba y pasaba de una alegría a un odio profundo por aquel youkai. Esa sería la mejor forma de deshacerse de Kouga.

.- Necesito que los días desaparezcan…debes centrar tus energías en recuperar a Selene…mis espectros me han dicho que está completamente rendida a sus pies pues este youkai la engaña…

.- No se preocupe…los días jamás volverán a la tierra –exclamó molesto, presionando sus manos y sintiendo que su corazón explotaría de ira.

* * *

><p>Adelanto!<p>

_".- Selene...-susurró una voz sutil, pero visiblemente feliz._

_.- He..lios...-exclamó ella mirándolo. Había pasado meses buscándolo creyendo que había muerto- hermano...donde...te habías metido..._

_Pero sin dar tiempo a explicaciones se lanzó contra ella, la atrapó entre sus brazos y la besó como si de eso dependiera su vida. Selene abrió sus ojos sorprendida, su cuerpo no le respondía._

_.- Selene..-murmuró Kouga."_

Buee! tal como ven las cosas se comienzan a complicar un poco xD Hades ya se a aprovechado de todo cuánto ha podido y ahora comienza a poner su plan en movimiento!

Esperamos sus reviews para saber que les pareció el capi!

Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado! ^^

Que tengan una muy buena semana!

Ja ne!

**Kaissa y Dark-Serenety!**


	9. Una parte de mi verdad

Hola hola a todos/as! sentimos mucho el retraso! pero aquí está el nuevo capi!

**LaHitokiri88! **muchas gracias por tu review! esperamos que te siga gustando como hasta ahora! ^^...También agradecemos mucho a todos/as las personas que van leyendo la historia!**  
><strong>

_**ACLARACIÓN**_

_"..." - historia de los dioses que harán entender la historia actual_

"..." - historia actual

**_Disclaimer:_ **Inu y Co. no nos pertenecen, si así fuera...Sessho y Kouga serían raptados y bueno...mejor no seguir dando las ideas de lo que les podría ocurrir xD

* * *

><p><strong>11. Una parte de mi verdad<strong>

Tal como lo prometió, Helios no volvió a cumplir con su trabajo. Los días desaparecieron por completo de la faz de la tierra y todo quedó en la más completa oscuridad desde esa misma noche en la que hades le confirmó que su hermana parecía tener un noviazgo con algún youkai de nombre Kouga.

Usaría el tiempo libre no sólo para buscar a su hermana sino también para asesinar a ese youkai que se había atrevido a tocarla. Si había algo que no podía soportar era el pensar que su hermana a la que él amaba estuviera en los brazos de otro.

Ya había pasado eso antes. No permitiría que ella volviera a tener algún amante, no le importaba de qué raza fuera.

La falta de sol ya estaba comenzando a causar destrozos en la tierra, las plantas no tenían la luz que tanto necesitaban y todo comenzaba a morir. Los ciclos de la vida de todos los seres vivientes se había visto alterado y ningún dios podía reponer la pérdida que Helios significaba.

Sin embargo, cuando intentaban buscarlo, él se desvanecía perdiéndose en el inframundo mientras durara la amenaza de que pudieran encontrarlo antes de que él pudiese encontrar a Selene.

Ese era su objetivo.

Hades se encargaba noche a noche de recordarle lo peligroso que era que Selene continuara con ese youkai, no podían tener hijos porque eso significaría que ese niño sería un hanyou como todos aquellos que la habían lastimado y que debían ser destruidos según sus propias palabras.

Helios no se cuestionaba la posibilidad de que su hermana pudiese tener o no hijos con ese demonio, el sólo hecho de que la mirara o la besara ya era suficiente para asesinarlo. El resto de las consecuencias se verían si se daban.

Mientras no existieran los hijos hanyou de su hermana no tenía que preocuparse por ello.

Todo el tiempo intentaba dar con ella, pero el haber dejado las noches eternas en la tierra le estaba dando más trabajo que nunca a Selene. No estaba acostumbrada a sostener por tanto tiempo la oscuridad y al mismo tiempo mantener sus niveles lo más bajo posible para que no contaminara los corazones débiles y se generaran peleas inútiles, guerras o destrozos innecesarios.

El dolor generado por la oscuridad era lo que debía impedir. Nada ni nadie debía sufrir el brusco cambio que estaba sosteniendo el mundo.

Mientras aprovechándose de la oscuridad los youkais cazaban constantemente cualquier youkai pequeño que no tuviera poder suficiente para unirse a sus filas y a todo hanyou que encontraban cuando éstos salían por comida o agua. Sabían que se refugiaban en algunas cavernas dentro de las tierras de Kouga, es por eso que ante cualquier movimiento ellos iban en su contra aunque muchas veces Kouga y su manada junto al hanyou llamado Inu Yasha se oponían a sus ataques y generaban conflictos y pérdidas en el bando de los youkais.

Generaron mil estrategias, pero sin su aliado más fuerte todo era mucho más complicado. Sesshoumaru se había encerrado en su castillo durante todo aquel tiempo y se había negado rotundamente a salir para asesinar a más hanyou, él aún buscaba la posibilidad de traer a Rin de vuelta a su lado pues el sentimiento de soledad que lo embargaba desde el día que ella se había ido era insostenible. Necesitaba su risa y sus ojos brillosos, sus preguntas ingenuas y sus demostraciones de amor humanas y que a él aún le parecían innecesarias y ridículas, pero de una u otra formas las necesitaba.

Su semblante no cambiaba en lo absoluto. Sólo se dedicaba a pasar horas encerrado en un salón, luego salía un tiempo y asesinaba a algunos youkais que lo visitaban para presionarlo de volver a su misión y tras ello volvía rápidamente para mantener su cabeza en lo que le importaba: la vida de Rin.

Había consultado con su madre, pero ésta estaba más interesada en la oscuridad absoluta que se cernía sobre el mundo que sobre la posibilidad de traer a la niña humana de vuelta con su hijo.

Se asombró del cambio que éste presentaba en su semblante, imperceptible para humanos y hanyou, incluso para muchos youkais, pero no para su madre quien lo conocía lo suficiente como para decir cuándo estaba triste y cuándo no. Desde la última vez que había visitado al palacio le había quedado claro que aunque él no quisiera, Sesshoumaru era igual a su padre, por lo que adivinar sus emociones y pensamientos era cosa de segundos.

A pesar de ello tuvo la misión de dejarle en claro que la vuelta de Rin a la vida era imposible. Ella la última vez cuando tan sólo era una niña había agotado finalmente todas las posibilidades de que pudiese revivir nuevamente.

.- Además, no sé por qué la quieres tanto con vida si ni siquiera la quieres hacer tu mujer –exclamó su madre confundida. Al menos si tuviera un propósito claro, pensaba.

.- Eso no te importa si no puedes responderme entonces guarda silencio –había sido la respuesta que había recibido de su hijo. Típica.

Inu Yasha por su parte también había tenido trabajo en exceso con las cazas imprevistas de los youkais. Había tenido que comenzar a generar planes de acción para los que aún se mantenían con vida dentro de la cabaña e ir a rescatarlos cuando llegaba la alarma de que no habían logrado traspasar la barrera youkai que los cercaba.

En un inicio había sido fácil, pues los lobos de Kouga se encargaban de traer agua y comida para todos, pero luego fue obvio y algo o alguien les había dicho sobre su escondite, por lo que las tierras de Kouga estaban constantemente custodiadas.

.- Lo siento tanto Kou –decía la miko constantemente. Si ella no le hubiese pedido de favor a Kouga que los mantuviese a todos a salvo él estaría tranquilo y no sufriendo todo el tiempo con que los youkais podían atacar a alguno de los hanyou.

.- Déjalo así Kagome, no podemos dejarlos hacer lo que quieran…-le respondía él con calma, aunque Kagome sabía perfectamente que su corazón se mantenía absolutamente sobresaltado cuando no sabía de Selene por muchos días.

Después del encuentro con Apolo y Artemisa el día de su primer beso todo se había transformado en un caos para ambos.

**Flash Back**

.- Me gusta Selene…fui yo quien la besó…-había dicho el joven lobo ante el sonrojo de Selene y los ojos desorbitados de Apolo y una sorprendida Artemisa.

Los propios lobos de Kouga se mantenían en silencio desacostumbrados a esas expresiones por parte de su jefe quien generalmente se mantenía serio y jamás hablaba de su vida privada.

Menos de sus "posibles mujeres".

.- Cómo te atreves es una titán! –le gritó Apolo rápidamente. Intentó lanzarse sobre él para golpearlo, pero Selene rápidamente se interpuso entre ambos y le dirigió una mirada a Apolo que lo hizo detenerse.

.- No lo pienses! Él no me forzó a nada! –le respondió molesta y con sus mejillas cubiertas de un color rojizo. La verdad es que no le hacía gracia alguna tener que hablar ese tipo de temas con aquellos dioses que aunque eran los más cercanos a ella no tenían por qué saber ciertas cosas. Pero el ambiente lo había hecho necesario.

Artemisa la miraba asustada. El corazón de Selene aún se mantenía dañado y no quería que cualquiera viniera y se aprovechara de ello. Probablemente ella no soportaría dos veces las mismas consecuencias.

.- Selene…-susurró Artemisa captando la atención de la titán que instantáneamente bajó su posición de guardia. Con ella no tenía nada que proteger.

.- No me mires así Artemisa…no he hecho nada malo…-exclamó cansada. Ella sabía que la mezcla con mortales estaba de cierta forma prohibida…pero ella tenía la mala suerte de que sólo los mortales podían darle lo que ella necesitaba: afecto, ternura…un amor real.

El amor de los dioses era pasajero, más lujurioso que real, todo se centraba en el placer que podían experimentar y luego de que lo conseguían se aburrían y conseguían otra cosa. Ella lo sabía muy bien, en su tiempo de juventud había sido engañada por varios dioses que le prometían amor eterno y luego le daban sólo una noche de placer para luego abandonarla o por otra diosa o por alguna humana o alguna ninfa.

Nunca se mantenían con ella.

Nunca hasta que lo conoció a él.

.- Selene…porfavor tú sabes qué significa estar con un ser mortal…-le pidió casi como si fuese una súplica. Tomó las manos de la titán entre las suyas. Por ese instante Artemisa pareció más sabia que la titán a pesar de que era mucho más joven que ella.

.- Lo sé…pero no puedo evitarlo…-murmuró bajando su mirada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban más. Sintió unas manos en sus hombros e instintivamente se dio vuelta para encontrarse con aquellos ojos esmeralda que sin quererlo la habían enamorado.

Se había sentido atraída desde el primer instante hacia Kouga, pero asumir ese sentimiento era muy difícil.

.- No planeo dañar a Selene ni aprovecharme de su condición…-exclamó el joven lobo. Recibió una leve sonrisa llena de ternura por parte de Artemisa y unos ojos llenos de ira por parte de Apolo.

.- No me importa eso! No te metas con Selene! –le gritó el dios molesto, pero recibió la misma mirada llena de recelo.

Los lobos habían comenzado a gruñir, pero Kouga los detuvo rápidamente antes de que pudieran lanzarse contra ellos y morir. Sabía que estaban en clara desventaja de poderes.

.- Escucha Kouga…no es por ti es por Selene…-explicó Artemisa. Kouga sólo la miró confundido- ella es inmortal tú puedes morir en cualquier momento…entiendes el dolor que eso significará para ella?

El joven lobo no emitió ninguna palabra. Ella tenía razón y jamás había pensando en la posibilidad de que él pudiera morir y dejarla sola. Era muy egoísta desde ese punto de vista querer estar con ella, seguirla enamorando sólo significaba más dolor a fin de cuentas.

Selene rápidamente se giró y lo abrazó en un acto que dejó a todos los presentes sorprendidos. Kouga sólo acarició su cabeza y Artemisa asintió.

.- Apolo, vámonos…Selene sabrá muy bien qué decidir…ella sabe a lo que se expone…-dijo mirándolo.

.- Después si sufres igual que con ese otro tipo no pienses venir a que te consolemos! –le gritó él y desapareció.

.- Discúlpalo Selene…sólo…está desesperado porque no puede evitar que sufras…-miró a Kouga y le sonrió- ella te explicará, luego de eso podrás tomar una decisión.

También se esfumó en el aire y lo único siguiente que pudo sentirse fueron las lágrimas de Selene. El aroma salino inundó rápidamente el lugar y Kouga dio la orden de que todos volvieran.

No opusieron resistencia y en unos segundos nuevamente se encontraban solos en la mitad del bosque.

.- Selene…-susurró él tomando su barbilla. Levantó su cabeza porque quería ver su rostro que ella intentaba mantener escondido en su pecho.

Se le partió el alma al verla llorar, sus ojos plateados no dejaban de derramar lágrimas. Limpió sus mejillas.

.- Ven…tienes que saber algo…-replicó ella y tomó la mano de Kouga. Para cuando él volvió a abrir sus ojos estaban en lo que parecía ser un templo.

Era muy grande.

.- Es tuyo? –preguntó Kouga. El aroma de Selene era lo único que podía percibirse en el ambiente.

.- No…-susurró ella caminando a través del templo- es del hombre que alguna vez amé…

Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo la sonrisa no estaba en el rostro de Selene.

Pasó una de sus manos por las murallas de aquel lugar y sonrió con tristeza. Ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos.

.- Es horrible que asesinen a quien tu amas…-murmuró de pronto volviendo a llamar la atención del youkai. No quitaba la mano de la pared y su sojos habían vuelto a llorar- más cuando piensas que podrá quedarse siempre contigo…

.- De qué estás hablando…

.- Hace…muchos siglos…se me ocurrió bajar a la tierra cuando hice caer la noche…-rió un poco- en ese minuto…me encontré con un joven que parecía tener problemas con una especie de carruaje. Me quedé ahí observándolo porque sus ojos me deslumbraron…eran azules…muy azules como el mar…su cabello era negro y su piel blanquecina…simplemente me enamoré de él desde ese instante…

Kouga mantuvo el silencio aún sorprendido por toda la información. La verdad es que él aún no lograba ver a Selene como una diosa. Su aspecto humano y su carácter le hacían pensar a cada segundo que era alguien mortal como él.

Que era alguien que no se diferenciaba en nada, sólo en sus ojos platinados y su cabello de igual color.

.- Hice demasiado ruido y él entonces me vio. Mentí diciendo que estaba perdida y él se ofreció ayudarme…lógicamente acepté y desde entonces nada ni nadie nos separó. Sólo durante el día yo debía irme, pero todas las noches volvía con él..éramos inmensamente felices excepto por un detalle…

.- era mortal…-murmuró Kouga a lo que la joven platinada asintió.

.- Sí…Endymion era un mortal…-susurró con pesar- a él también le advertí…que no podía estar con él porque..no soportaría su muerte…me encargaba que si yo no podía cuidarlo otros seres estuvieran al pendiente de su cuidado…los mortales son tan frágiles…-tomó aire y se giró mirando a Kouga mientras limpiaba sus mejillas- le pedí a Zeus que..bueno en pocas palabras es como el dios de los dioses que lo hiciera inmortal para que se quedara por siempre conmigo…

Guardó silencio.

.- No lo aceptó? –inquirió él.

.- Si…-Kouga sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Temía que le fuese a decir que ese sujeto andaba por alguna parte y que por eso no podía continuar a su lado- pero lo asesinaron…-espetó de golpe y entonces los pensamientos de Kouga cambiaron drásticamente de dirección- el…día antes que le fuesen a dar la inmortalidad…esa noche no vine a verlo aquí…al templo que le di para que pudiéramos encontrarnos todas las noches…-la joven cubrió su rostro comenzando a llorar- cuando llegué…estaba muerto y no podía hacer nada!

La joven comenzó a sollozar y cayó de rodillas al piso. Su pecho aún sentía una presión enorme cada vez que Endymion aparecía en sus recuerdos. Le pesaba no haber estado con él la última noche de su vida…ella estaba segura que podría haber evitado su asesinato…de ser así aún estaría junto a ella.

Pero la había dejado sola.

.- Selene…-el youkai se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ahora comprendía por qué se obstinaba en cuidarlo.

.- Yo le dije que tuviera cuidado! –exclamó ella abrazándose a él- yo debí estar ahí!

Kouga prefirió no decir ninguna palabra. Estaba seguro que Selene se sentía más cómoda con su silencio.

.- Por eso…por eso no puedo soportar la idea de que tú también mueras…-balbuceó entre sollozos- no podría soportar otra vez…no otra vez…no con la persona que logró…enamorarme…-dijo mirando a Kouga.

Este se acercó y tomó su rostro.

.- Te amo Selene…no pienso dejarte…-susurró frente a ella y nuevamente la besó.

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde ese instante Kouga se había encargado de demostrarle que tendría cuidado con todo lo que hacía. Pero para Selene nada era suficiente y pasaba en vilo, con el corazón apretado por no tener noticias del youkai.

No podía simplemente irse y dejar toda la oscuridad dispersa. Debía controlarla. Pero eso la desgastaba en exceso y sólo cuando Artemisa la podía relevar por algunas horas era capaz de ir con Kouga y durante ese tiempo se encargaba de besarlo, cuidarlo y sentirlo junto a ella.

.- No me gusta que tengas a todos estos hanyou aquí…-le decía siempre ella preocupada ante la opción de que pudieran atacarlos con más fuerza.

.- No puedo dejarlos…-respondía él- tranquila…voy a estar bien…-decía besando su frente y entonces ella intentaba descansar entre sus brazos por unos instantes, para recuperar energías.

Aunque en ocasiones no podía dejar a Artemisa bajo el cuidado de la noche eterna que se había impuesto sobre el mundo y Apolo debía quedarse a su lado traspasándole energía para que ella tampoco cayera en las garras de la oscuridad.

Ese instante era como tantos otros donde Artemisa podía reemplazar a Selene por unos instantes.

.- Lo prometo Artemisa, sólo será un instante…necesito saber si Kouga está bien….

.- Tranquila…ve con él…-exclamó la diosa. Hacía mucho que Selene no se veía tan bien, no quería impedirle que pudiese estar con quien ella amaba.

Rápidamente Selene llegó a las tierras de Kouga y éste percibió su aroma. Sonrió y le pidió a Inu Yasha que lo relevara por unos momentos a lo cual éste accedió, después de todo no habían registrado ataques durante dos días seguidos y eso parecía ser una buena señal.

Además, Kagome le había pedido a Inu Yasha que lo relevara cuando el joven lobo se lo pidiera. Ella nunca lo había visto así por nadie más que no fuese por ella, aunque esta vez todo parecía ser muy distinto, los ojos de Kouga brillaban más y a pesar de la situación se veía siempre con más ánimo para todo.

Por eso ella también había decidido apoyarlo en todo lo que pudiese y se quedaba al lado ed Inu Yasha para que la guardia no fuese tan solitaria. También porque ella aún veía a Rin morir frente a sus ojos…sólo con Inu Yasha a su lado y sus abrazos confortantes era capaz de eliminar esas imágenes de su cabeza.

Selene estuvo a punto de salir del bosque hacia el claro que la conducía al lugar donde Kouga siempre la esperaba, pero antes de poder salir una presencia que ella conocía muy bien se instaló a sus espaldas. Sintió un ruido extraño y entonces se detuvo.

Su respiración se agitó y su corazón latió rápidamente. Estaba asustada.

.- Quién es! –gritó con una posición de ataque. Sus fuerzas no estaban completas por lo que pelear no sería una buena idea, pero debía aguantar hasta que Kouga llegara hasta donde ella estaba.

.- Selene…-susurró una voz sutil, pero visiblemente feliz.

.- Helios…-exclamó ella mirándolo. Había pasado meses buscándolo creyendo que había muerto- Hermano…donde te…habías metido!

Sin embargo Helios no le dio tiempo a las explicaciones, se lanzó contra ella y la atrapó entre sus brazos. Selene lo miró confundida y asustada, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió cómo sus labios eran apresados por los de su hermano como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Selene sólo abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Su cuerpo no le respondía

Kouga los miraba entre los árboles sin comprender nada. No entendía qué hacía Selene con ese otro sujeto. Por un minuto pensó que podía ser aquel chico del que ella le había contado, pero era imposible, no se parecían.

Su corazón se sintió angustiado.

.- Selene…-susurró mirándola. La ira comenzó a recorrer sus venas y sin pensarlo se lanzó contra Helios golpeándolo.

Eso fue suficiente para sacar a Selene de su estupefacción y entonces cubrió su boca, asustada porque si Kouga había aparecido era porque los había visto.

.- Kouga! –lo llamó ella, pero él ni siquiera la miró.

.- Quién te crees que eres! –le gritó el youkai mientras tomaba de la ropa a Helios quién lo escrutaba con su mirada.

.- Kouga no! Suéltalo! –le pidió Selene, pero no parecía escuchar.

.- Tú…-murmuró entonces Helios. Selene se detuvo atenta a lo que su hermano parecía hacer- tú eres el maldito youkai!

Una ráfaga de viento se generó alrededor de Helios y lanzó a Kouga contra varios árboles haciendo que los rompiera.

.- Kouga!...no Helios! –le gritó tomándolo de la ropa- qué haces no lo ataques! –le rogó, pero los ojos de su hermano parecían haber perdido el control de su consciencia.

.- Este es el maldito youkai que está contigo! No lo dejaré Selene! Tú eres mía! Sólo mía! Y cualquiera que se interponga en eso lo mataré!

* * *

><p>Adelanto!<p>

_ ".- Hades...qué haces aquí...-inquirió Selene mirándolo confundida, hacía mucho que no lo veía...desde que él le avisó que su hermano estaba herido..._

_.- Helios se volvió loco por tí Selene...-le susurró mientras tomaba su rostro._

_La joven diosa recordó los últimos sucesos con su hermano y rápidamente apareció en las tierras de Kouga. Pero el espectáculo frente a sus ojos era mucho peor de lo que esperaba._

_.- Qué..hiciste...Qué hiciste Helios...-murmuraba cubriendo su boca viendo los cuerpos frente a ella hasta que se encontró con uno familiar- Artemisa!_

_.- Selene que...-la diosa no pudo emitir palabrasy sólo sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía ante la escena._

_.- Rápido ve por Sesshoumaru...voy a necesitarlo aquí!"_

Bueno que tal?...esperaremos sus reviews para saber qué les parece...^^

Agradecemos mucho que hayan leído!

Nos vemos en el próx. cap!

Ja ne! ^^

**Kaissa y Dark-Serenety**


	10. Recuerdos del pasado

**Gomeen! u_u de verdad no tengo cómo disculparme por haber subido tan tarde el capi u_u prometo que no volverá a pasar T^T sólo fue porque me salieron unas cosas entremedio y no podía subir u.u Pero espero que aún así disfruten el capi!**

** Muchas gracias a todos/as los/as que leen!**

_**ACLARACIÓN**_

_"..." - historia de los dioses que harán entender la historia actual_

"..." - historia actual

**_"..."_** - pensamientos de los/as personajes

**_Disclaimer:_ **Inu y Co. no nos pertenecen, si así fuera...Sessho y Kouga serían raptados y bueno...mejor no seguir dando las ideas de lo que les podría ocurrir xD

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos del pasado. La muerte de Artemisa?<strong>

**_Tú eres mía! Sólo mía! Y Cualquiera que se interponga lo asesinaré!._**

Las palabras habían sido demasiado escuetas y repentinas. No entendía nada de lo que su hermano le quería decir.

La joven diosa lo miraba confundida, sintiendo sus manos apresar su cuerpo y su respiración agitada de ira. Sus ojos ya no eran los apacibles que ella siempre quiso, ahora estaban llenos de sed de venganza contra algo que no comprendía bien.

Le había dicho que le pertenecía…que era de él, la había besado. Eso sólo significaba que su hermano estaba enamorado de ella. Se recriminaba a sí misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes de algo tan obvio.

Pero no tenían tiempo hasta antes de toda esta locura. Ella a penas lo vislumbraba cuando el día desaparecía y la noche caía. No se molestaban en sus tiempos de trabajo para que mantuvieran el equilibrio a la perfección…por ende esos segundos humanos que para ellos eran eternos bastaban para hablar sobre cómo estaban.

Por eso estaba tan confundida. No comprendía desde qué minuto su hermano había transformado los sentimientos por ella en algo carnal, pasional como todos los que ella conocía.

Detestaba a esos dioses. Pero no podía odiar a su hermano, aunque la mirara de la misma forma que todos aquellos que habían estado con ella alguna vez a punta de mentiras e ilusiones baratas.

Rápidamente se soltó de su agarre y lo miró asustada. Helios aún no quitaba sus ojos de molestia y ella recordó que eran por Kouga…porque Kouga ahora era a quien amaba.

Sintió una gran ventisca pasar por su lado y para cuando logró visualizar algo pudo ver al joven lobo intentando golpear a Helios sin grandes éxitos. Su hermano se movía muy bien a pesar de que no estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad y Kouga aún se mantenía medio aturdido por el gran golpe que Helios le hizo recibir.

Selene se interpuso entre ambos y los alejó para que no continuaran la pelea. Se encargó de tomar a Helios de sus brazos y le rogó que se detuviera.

.- Hermano por favor! Dejaste que la oscuridad cayera sobre la tierra sólo porque Kouga me ama? –inquiría desconcertada. Era un precio demasiado caro sólo para sostenerla con él.

.- Eso va más allá de mi deseo por tenerte Selene…-susurró él y tomó su rostro. Kouga quiso ir y golpearlo para que quitara las manos de Selene, pero de forma casi imperceptible notó cómo ella le hacía una seña que se lo impidió.

.- Qué quieres lograr entonces…con todo esto Helios…-murmuró ella acariciando su rostro. Si esto no era sólo por ella algo o alguien más estaba tras la oscuridad absoluta. Tenía que aprovecharse del amor de su hermano aunque le doliera en el alma traicionarlo así.

.- No sólo soy yo mi querida Selene…-susurró él acariciando su mejilla con una inmensa ternura- tienes que aliarte conmigo…o saldrás lastimada…

.- Quién podría querer lastimarme…soy una titán –sonrió pareciendo inocente. Él sonrió de la misma forma.

.- Piénsalo Selene…ven conmigo…es la única forma que te salves de la oscuridad…-dijo en su oído y besó su cuello.

Selene se alejó, pero antes de ello Helios ya había desaparecido. Kouga la abrazó rápidamente y Selene se tomó de él.

Kouga quería respuestas, pero sabía que no era el minuto para consultar.

.- No sé que pasa…-Selene tomó el rostro del joven lobo y lo miró- quién fue el que te amenazó…cómo era qué decía!

.- Sólo me dijo que debía asesinar a los hanyou como todos los youkais…que si no me asesinarían…su cabello era muy negro y sus ojos azules…su piel muy blanca y…no estoy seguro de su aroma…-explicó, pero ella no se mostró convencida, no podía recordar ningún dios que calzara con esas características.

.- Piensa mejor…porfavor tengo que saber de quién se trata, algo o alguien está manipulando a Helios…-exclamó ella angustiada. Su pecho se sentía apretado y tenía un nudo en su estómago que no la dejaba en paz. Sabía que lo tenía muy cerca, pero no podía saber ni pensar ni recordar quién podría ser.

.- Ahora que lo pienso…-susurró él captando inmediatamente la atención del joven- su aroma lo he sentido en otro lugar- si tenía aroma quizá no podía ser un dios- cerca de algún…volcán…

.-_**"Volcán?"**_ –pensó ella. Qué podría haber en un volcán y que pudiera asociarse a algo con un ser?...rápidamente abrió sus ojos y Apolo y Artemisa aparecieron a su lado.

.- Selene que ocurre por qué nos llamaste así –inquirió Apolo.

.- No puedo desligarme mucho de nuestro trabajo qué pasa…-apresuró Artemisa.

.- Qué…qué posibilidades hay de que..Hades esté tras todo esto?...-inquirió cuidadosa. No estaba segura de sus conjeturas, pero en sus sueños había revivido el ataque que la había llevado hasta la aldea…y Kerberos aparecía ahí…

.- Sería ridículo…-musitó Apolo.

.- Por qué lo preguntas…-inquirió Artemisa.

.- porque quien amenazó a Kouga olía a azufre…-exclamó y ambos dioses jóvenes abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa.

Desde ese instante se acercaron a Inu Yasha y su aldea y les preguntaron todos los detalles que pudiesen recordar sobre algún sujeto con esas características, pero nadie sabía o recordaba nada similar.

Días después Inu Yasha recordó que quien parecía comandar las tropas hasta hacía algún tiempo era su hermano, aunque estaba seguro que no estaría dispuesto a dar ningún tipo de información, menos ahora que se encontraba desaparecido.

.- Por qué crees que no nos ayudaría –preguntó la joven diosa-

.- Porque Sesshoumaru es así…-espetó el hanyou despreocupado ante la mirada de reproche de su mujer.

.- Sesshoumaru siempre ha despreciado a los hanyou y a causa de eso hizo morir a Rin…no creo que ahora esté muy preocupado de no dar información…por algo está desaparecido no? –dijo la miko.

.- Según lo que he escuchado está vuelto loco buscando la forma de traer a Rin de nuevo a la vida…-susurró el joven lobo mientras se acomodaba al lado de Selene.

La titán parecía perdida entre pensamientos y recuerdos, sus ojos estaban en otros tiempos recordando parte de su vida pasada. Ajenos a la realidad y a lo que intentaba descubrir para proteger a los seres humanos que la habían ayudado.

A pesar de que con los días sus poderes se estaban debilitando ya que no tenía gran tiempo para descansar aún mantenía la fuerza necesaria para recordar cosas de siglos atrás. Además, Kouga, Kagome e Inu Yasha de vez en cuando le entregaban algo de su energía para que diera abasto.

Artemisa a pesar de que intentaba sostener la oscuridad muchas veces estuvo a punto de ser consumida por ella, por lo que Selene tuvo que evitar que por un gran tiempo estuviera al mando por más de un par de horas. Ella era la única capaz de sostener por gran cantidad de días la noche, pero sabía que tenía un límite y no quería averiguar cuál era y qué pasaría.

Ya había sido muy difícil controlar a Artemisa. Ella era una titán, no sabía quién podría controlarla si su poder se desataba.

Temía que eso pudiese ser lo que aquellos que estaban al mando de todo quisieran. Que perdiera el control y les hiciera algo de la tarea que se proponían más fácil.

Pero ese pequeño comentario…ese nombre.

.-_**"Sesshoumaru"**_ –pensó y de pronto unos ojos dorados como el oro se vinieron a su mente, unas líneas moradas en sus mejillas y un porte aterrador.

.- Selene estás bien? –inquirió Kouga tratando de traerla al presente. Ella a lo lejos escuchó su voz y asintió.

Aunque su mente estaba 600 años atrás.

**Flash Back**

Nuevamente se había escapado durante la noche a alguna época extraña. Hacía muy poco había despertado luego de que pidiera que la durmieran por un par de siglos para no sufrir más por Endymion.

Aunque no sabía qué tan efectivo había sido pues en cuanto había abierto sus ojos las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar desde ellos sin control y su corazón sentía la misma angustia que cuando lo encontró en su templo cubierto de sangre y sin vida.

Cada noche iba a un lugar distinto con la esperanza de poder hallar a su reencarnación, de poder mirarlo y tocarlo nuevamente, de besarlo y de sentir su nombre en sus labios igual que la última vez que lo había visto.

Pero la escena con la que se encontró fue mucho más allá de cualquier cosa que esperara. No había puesto especial atención a qué lugar había decidido ir.

Una batalla campal se gestaba frente a sus ojos. A pesar de que lograba distinguir a todos los que estaban dentro de lo que parecía ser una guerra un joven muchacho llamó poderosamente su atención.

Su cabello era plateado como el de ella, pero sus ojos eran dorados, como caramelo y sus mejillas tenían unas líneas moradas que lo hacían lucir simpático. Aunque sus ojos de vez en cuando se ponían rojos y entonces no daban ganas de acercarse.

Quizá podría decir que tenía unos 15 o 18 años, no lo sabía bien, pero contra quien peleaba era un adulto claramente, de ojos y cabello rojo como la sangre que se encontraba esparcida por gran parte del valle.

El chico parecía herido y aunque brotaba mucha sangre de su cuerpo su rostro se mantenía inamovible, no había una sola expresión de dolor. Pensó que quizá era un dios demasiado joven y que ella por dormir no lo había conocido.

En unos instantes vio cómo acababa con el sujeto que tenía frente a él y cómo destruía a los sujetos que quedaban aún en pie. Cuando se hizo el silencio el único que aún respiraba era él, cubierto de sangre y con muchos cuerpos bajos sus pies.

No era una escena digna de admirar, pero ella estaba profundamente interesada en saber quién era.

Quiso acercarse, pero el joven rápidamente se giró hacia ella y comenzó a gruñir, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y Selene decidió quedarse donde estaba. Notó como una ventisca se posaba alrededor del chico y comenzaba a transformarse en lo que parecía ser un animal.

Pero la transformación no pudo concretarse, el joven tosió una gran cantidad de sangre y cayó finalmente entre los cuerpos que él mismo había eliminado. Selene corrió rápidamente hacia él y lo giró. No parecía respirar.

.- No es un dios…-susurró mientras lentamente se fijaba en cada una de sus facciones. Delineó con sus propios dedos las líneas que bajaban por sus mejillas y notó como en su pecho tenía múltiples heridas- cómo no murió antes…

Instantáneamente a sus ojos se vino el recuerdo de Endymion en sus brazos de igual forma que este joven chico y aunque sabía que no tenía nada que ver con su pasado amor decidió volverlo a la vida.

Puso una mano en su frente y poco a poco fue apareciendo una luna menguante del mismo tono morado que el de sus mejillas.

.- Vas a tener un contrato conmigo…pero creo que es mejor eso que la muerte…-susurró. Pacientemente esperó que la luna se tallara por completo en el joven y cuando se finalizó instantáneamente el joven abrió sus ojos, dio un salto y se alejó de ella gruñendo- cálmate no voy a hacerte nada.

.- Quién eres…-espetó sin siquiera agradecer. La joven suspiró, parecía que sería bastante difícil dialogar con él.

.- Mi nombre es Selene…soy una titán..-vio que la expresión del joven no cambiaba en lo absoluto- una diosa…tengo relación con la luna y te devolví la vida a cambio de que tú mantengas un contrato conmigo..

.- Nadie te lo pidió –espetó el joven ante la mirada asombrada de Selene. Vaya con qué cosas podía uno encontrarse en las noches.

.- Lo sé pero tienes mi contrato en tu frente…así que…cómo te llamas?

.- Sesshoumaru…

.- Sessohumaru –sonrió ella- desde ahora me debes un favor…quieras o no, eres como mi sirviente…

.- Yo no le sirvo a nadie –musitó molesto, pero ella se encargó de sonreírle. No era un mal chico, pero tenía esa mirada de cuando perdías a alguien importante.

.- Cuántos años tienes…-inquirió ella más no obtuvo respuesta- perdiste a alguien?

.- Mi padre murió salvando a una asquerosa humana…-sintió mucho rencor en aquellas palabras, por eso comprendió su actuar.

.- No puedo ayudarlo…no puedo interferir en el destino de los seres que viven…-susurró casi adivinando su pensamiento. Sabía que jamás le diría que querría revivir a su padre, pero lo había pensado- tú estás vivo porque tienes más cosas que hacer aquí…

El joven youkai no hizo ningún tipo de gesto en su rostro.

.- Bueno…Sesshoumaru –rió ella, la luna en su frente encajaba a la perfección con su semblante- espero expectante el día que volvamos a encontrarnos…

.- Selene Zeus te busca…-escuchó decir a sus espaldas a una joven diosa a quien le sonrió.

.- Voy de inmediato Artemisa…nos vemos Sesshoumaru…-susurró y desapareció.

Mientras Artemisa se quedó prendada de sus ojos, de su porte elegante y cruel y de su cabello platinado que el viento se encargaba de mecer.

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde aquella época Sesshoumaru no había vuelto a aparecer en su vida. Por eso Inu Yasha le causaba tanta molestia desde un inicio, era demasiado parecido a él, a ese joven terco y sin emociones presentes en su semblante.

Negó rápidamente con su cabeza e intentó tranquilizar a todos. Miró a Artemisa quien comprendió y recordó igual que ella a ese joven que la había hipnotizado. A pesar de que había estado con muchos hombres a él jamás se lo había podido quitar de su cabeza.

Durante dos meses intentaron hablar con él, pero les era imposible, siempre ocurría algo que las hacía tener que devolverse a cuidar a la manada de hanyou que lograban mantener a salvo o tenían que lidiar con un exceso de oscuridad o de youkais que aparecían repentinamente.

Claramente algo muy raro pasaba y no querían que se encontraran con él, pero a pesar de todos los intentos fallidos decidieron continuar con su búsqueda.

Inu Yasha fue quien las ayudó acercándose a sus tierras. Rápidamente vieron cómo se aparecía frente a él.

Ambas deidades se quedaron asombradas del poco cambio que había tenido en tantos años, su cuerpo sí estaba distinto, se podía ver tonificado y su porte era mucho más elegante y temible. Sin embargo sus ojos y sus marcas que a Selene le parecían simpáticas y a Artemisa deseables seguían intactas.

Aparecieron entre ambos para que el mayor de los Taisho no fuera a asesinar a Inu Yasha antes de tiempo. Sesshoumaru las quedó mirando por varios minutos intentando reconocerlas hasta que finalmente se quedó prendado en los ojos de Selene.

Ese color plateado.

Sí, era la chica de la luna que le había devuelto la vida.

.- Hola Sesshoumaru…-sonrió ella aliviada de que hubiese funcionado todo.

.- Hola Selene…-susurró él en respuesta, se giró y comenzó a caminar, pero la titán de forma osada se acercó y tomó su mano deteniéndolo. Inu Yasha quiso decirle algo, pero notó cómo Sesshoumaru sólo la miraba.

El hanyou se quedó asombrado de la reacción de su hermano mayor, por sentido común debió haberla asesinado, no haberla mirado nada más.

.- Espera hay algo que tengo que preguntarte…-como siempre él no dijo ni una palabra.- "vaya, sigue igual también en eso" –pensó Selene y suspiró- escucha sé que eres quien lidera la guerra contra los hanyou…necesito saber quién te dio la orden de hacerlo..

.- A mí nadie me da órdenes –fue su respuesta. Inu Yasha giró sus ojos y seguía pensado que la mejor forma de sacarle información era peleando con él.

.- Bueno entonces quién te dio la idea…-sonrió ella a pesar de que su paciencia estaba en los límites. Su cuerpo ya estaba cansado y sus energías más bajas de lo normal. Llevaba muchos meses en oscuridad y a penas se estaba acercando a lo que podría ser su líder.

.- No te importa…-espetó y se soltó del agarre. Estaban haciéndole perder valiosos segundos en la búsqueda de traer a Rin a su lado.

.- Sesshoumaru porfavor…-susurró entonces cansada- la tierra no puede seguir en la oscuridad, ya no puedo sostenerla…todo está muriendo y…

.- No es mi problema…-exclamó mirándola.

.- Porfavor…quién es..su nombre es Helios? –inquirió intentando saber si su hermano mentía al decir que había alguien más trabajando con él- aún me debes un favor Sesshoumaru y no quiero cobrar a la fuerza que eres mi sirviente..

Artemisa e Inu Yasha notaron cómo los ojos de Sesshoumaru se llenaban de ira hacia Selene, pero los ojos de ésta tampoco daban pie atrás y su semblante se había puesto mucho más serio.

La oscuridad estaba apoderándose de Selene cada vez más rápido sobretodo cuando se molestaba por algo. Sino descansaba y se quitaba algo de energía negativa perdía el control muy rápido.

.- No me hagas enojar Sesshoumaru y dime ya quién te dio esta idea! –le gritó finalmente.

.- Sesshoumaru porfavor …-exclamó Artemisa asustada de que Selene perdiera el control por completo allí. Si eso ocurría nadie la podría detener.

.- Su nombre era Hades…-espetó de golpe y las facciones de Selene cambiaron de golpe- cabello negro, ojos azules y piel blanca…sin presencia pero con un maldito olor a azufre…

Sin más se giró nuevamente, se soltó de la mano de Selene y desapareció entre la espesura del bosque.

Selene se quedó quieta, asustada de las palabras del youkai y Artemisa temblaba junto a ella.

.- Quién…es Hades…-inquirió ingenuo el hanyou. Pero ninguna le respondió.

.- Artemisa llévate a Inu Yasha con los demás y…llama a Apolo…-espetó y sin contradecir una sola palabra Artemisa e Inu Yasha desaparecieron.

Si todo calzaba como ella creía sus suposiciones no habían estado tan erradas. Hades podía ser el causante de todo esto, pero si eso fuera así…aún habían muchas cosas que no estaban encajando con toda la historia.

A ella le había dicho que Helios estaba herido…después la habían atacado y luego lo único que recordaba eran los ojos de Kerberos intentando comerla. Helios había aparecido mucho después reclamándola como su propiedad y…todo entonces se le hacía confuso. No comprendía bien, la oscuridad la cegaba y no la dejaba pensar.

Tomó aire e intentó calmarse, tenía que mantener la calma, hablar con otros dioses y por sobretodo cuidarse de él.

-. Hades…-susurró de pronto al verlo frente a ella con esos mismos ojos negros profundos como el infierno y su cabello largo y oscuro. Lo único que no concordaba eran sus ojos, pero para un dios algo así no era tan difícil.

.- Querida Selene…-exclamó él acercándosele- esto de la oscuridad está siendo un caos, espero que logres mantenerte a la altura de la situación…-sonrió con burla. Ella sólo lo miró desconfiada, si esa era la información que Sesshoumaru tenía que darle entonces por algo siempre pasaban cosas para que no se le acercara.

Ahora podrían haberlo engañado, porque quien fue a buscarlo había sido Inu Yasha y ellas sólo habían llegado de sorpresa segundos después.

.- Hades...qué haces aquí...-inquirió Selene mirándolo confundida, hacía mucho que no lo veía...desde que él le avisó que su hermano estaba herido. Desde que todo había comenzado

.- Helios se volvió loco por tí Selene...-le susurró mientras tomaba su rostro.

La joven diosa recordó los últimos sucesos con su hermano y rápidamente apareció en las tierras de Kouga. Pero el espectáculo frente a sus ojos era mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

.- Qué..Hiciste...Qué hiciste Helios...-murmuraba cubriendo su boca viendo los cuerpos frente a ella hasta que se encontró con uno familiar- Artemisa!

.- Selene que...-la diosa no pudo emitir palabras y sólo sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía ante la escena.

.- Rápido ve por Sesshoumaru...voy a necesitarlo aquí!

Corrió rápidamente hacia la miko que yacía en el suelo sin vida. La tomó entre sus brazos e intentó moverla.

.- Kagome! Kagome-chan! –le gritaba mientras movía sus hombros, pero podía notar cómo su piel estaba comenzando a ponerse fría- ay Zeus…Helios qué hiciste! –exclamaba mientras veía a todos los hanyou asesinados y a los hombres de Kouga junto a sus lobos muertos también a su alrededor.

No entendía dónde estaban Kouga e Inu Yasha, no parecían estar en el lugar.

.- Kagome! –sintió gritar entonces y a su lado apareció el hanyou- Kagome!

.- Inu…yo…lo siento…-murmuró mientras lo miraba acariciar el rostro de la miko con una profunda tristeza.

.- Kagome! espera! No me hagas estas bromas! Kagome! despierta! –le gritaba una y otra vez el hanyou al cuerpo inerte de la miko que no quería despertar.

Selene comenzó a llorar mientras veía cómo de los ojos dorados del hanyou también escapaban lágrimas, cómo besaba el rostro de su mujer. Ella sabía muy bien lo que él sentía…ella sabía muy bien la desesperación que podía estar en su interior al no saber qué hacer o cómo salvar a su mujer.

Artemisa rápidamente llegó a su lado.

.- Selene…-le susurró mientras la tomaba de los hombros-

.- Artemisa…Kagome…Kagome no es como Endymion verdad? –inquirió mirándola.

.- No Selene…Kagome aún tiene la posibilidad de vivir…-vio sonreír levemente a la titán.

En ese instante Kouga entró a la cueva y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver cómo todos sus amigos yacían muertos en el piso…y Kagome junto a ellos.

.- Kouga!...-gritó Selene aliviada de verlo de pie, sin heridas. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, llenó su rostro de besos, pero él no le respondía- Kouga?...

.- No va a responderte…los hombres lobos protegen a sus manadas antes que nada…-escuchó decir a esa voz profunda que conocía bien.

.- Sesshoumaru…-susurró al verlo pasar a su lado. Kouga también se movió sin siquiera verla, intentó buscar entre sus amigos a alguien con vida, pero lo único que podía oler, era la muerte.

.- Qué vas a querer que haga…-espetó rápidamente el youkai. Odiaba tener que ser su sirviente, pero tenía que saldar la deuda pendiente. Su orgullo se debatía entre el asesinarla o hacerle caso, pero aquella luna en su frente cuando Selene estaba presente sentía que ejercía un poder sobre él que no podía controlar.

.- Sálvalos, haz que tu espada los devuelva a la vida…-fue la orden.

.- No puedo salvarlos a todos…-murmuró y blandió su espada frente a los cuerpos. Segundos después muchos comenzaron a abrir sus ojos. Selene sonrió y abrazó a Artemisa quién también sonreía feliz.

.- I..nu…Yasha…por qué…llor..as…-se escuchó decir a la miko entre los brazos del hanyou quien la miraba sin poder dar crédito a que estuviera viva.

La llenó de besos repitiendo cuánto la amaba y ella cansada sin comprender bien la situación se dejaba querer.

Kouga también ayudaba a los suyos que pudieron ser salvados y en conjunto con los que despertaban sentían inmensamente la pérdida del resto de sus amigos.

Del grupo de hanyou muy pocos quedaron con vida.

.- Gracias Sesshoumaru…-dijo Selene, pero él no movió ningún músculo. Sólo sus ojos se movieron mirando a la salida de la cueva, y la titán se dio cuenta cómo todos ahí miraban al mismo punto.

.- los youkais volvieron….-espetó Sesshoumaru captando la atención de la titán- la orden es que asesinen a todos los que están aquí…

No entendía qué había pasado, pero no parecía haber tiempo de pensar.

.- Artemisa necesitaremos a…-Selene se giró para ver a la diosa, pero cubrió su boca y sus ojos se llenaron de miedo- Artemisa! –gritó y la sostuvo entre sus brazos-

.- Se..le..ne…-susurró ella y Selene notó cómo su vestido comenzaba a mancharse de la sangre de la diosa.

* * *

><p>Bue! que tal? esperamos que haya valido la pena la espera!<p>

Esperamos sus reviews a ver que tal ^^

Nos vemos en el próx. capi!

Ja ne!

**Kaissa y Dark-Serenety**


	11. La Muerte de Kouga

**Antes que nada todas mis disculpas u.u, no ha sido fácil este último tiempo y mi cabeza no ha trabajado como a mí me gusta!, pero aquí traigo un nuevo capi para que disfruten!**

** Quiero agradecer a aquellos/as que leen y que nos han agregado a sus favoritos!, también a Faby-sama! por haber dejado reviews!, de verdad muchas gracias! espero que lo sigas disfrutando!**

_**ACLARACIÓN**_

_"..." - historia de los dioses que harán entender la historia actual_

"..." - historia actual

**_"..."_** - pensamientos de los/as personajes

**_Disclaimer:_ **Inu y Co. no nos pertenecen, si así fuera...Sessho y Kouga serían raptados y bueno...mejor no seguir dando las ideas de lo que les podría ocurrir xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Muerte de Kouga<strong>_

_.- Hades, Selene no resistirá mucho tiempo más la oscuridad a este nivel…-murmuró Helios mientras no dejaba de sorprenderse por la forma que poseía el inframundo._

_.- Lo sé…-le respondió de forma escueta- pero es la idea…ella debe estar de nuestro lado para que destruya todo lo que aún no es destruido…_

_.- Si pierde el control sabes que no podrán detenerla..-exclamó Helios preocupado. Hasta el minuto le parecía todo muy llamativo, pero ahora lo asustaba._

_Su hermana no había dado señales de querer irse con él._

_.- Helios…eres su hermano…tú puedes detener a Selene…-volvió a decir Hades- debemos eliminar a Artemisa, está causando problemas ayudando a Selene con la oscuridad…necesito que pierda el control no que lo mantenga._

_.- Tú podrías asesinar a todos los hanyou existentes…incluso a los humanos…por qué hacer que Selene cumpla con ello?_

_.- Porque es más divertido…porque perdí a Sesshoumaru y porque quiero ver qué tan terrible es…Zeus le teme y eso no es normal –le respondió sonriendo- Helios..tú sabes que si me ayudas con esto podrás quedarte con Selene…seremos los que dominarán el mundo…_

_.- Y los youkais? –inquirió aún sin sentirse seguro. A pesar de ello adoraba la idea de que Selene fuera suya._

_.- Serán los que trabajen para nosotros…-sonrió y vio a Helios sonreír. Le gustaba que fuese tan ingenuo, con un par de promesas de que Selene lo amaría si fuese alguien que dominara el mundo lo tenía en su completo control._

* * *

><p>Helios miraba sereno la escena frente a él. No le hubiese gustado dañar a Artemisa, pero estaba ayudando demasiado a su hermana a meterse en lo que no les importaba.<p>

Los youkais ya habían hecho su parte asesinando a todos los que se encontraban en la manada de Kouga y ellos se habían atrevido a revivirlos. Se habían encargado de que Sesshoumaru se cambiase de bando y perder un aliado como ese era algo imperdonable.

Hades estaba molesto por ello.

Helios también.

.- Qué hiciste…qué hiciste Helios!...Artemisa…-balbuceaba la joven titán intentando cubrir la herida que atravesaba el estómago de la diosa.

Un dios no podía morir.

O al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho durante toda su existencia.

Selene lloraba desesperada. No se esperó un ataque contra la joven que siempre la había acompañado, sobretodo tras la muerte de Endymion.

Su mente estaba en blanco y no recordaba si podía hacer algo o no por ella. Sus ideas eran confusas y su pecho no le permitía respirar con normalidad.

.- Apolo! –gritaba- Artemisa respira…respira tranquila Apolo ya viene…-sonreía ella sin dejar de llorar frente a la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Los youkais fuera de la cueva gruñían en señal de que en cualquier minuto entrarían a atacar, por lo que Inu Yasha y Kouga se debatían entre quedarse allí junto a todos o salir e intentar destruirlos.

El hanyou no quería dejar a Kagome quien aún se mantenía muy débil tras regresar a la vida. No lograría defenderse si él no detenía a los youkais. Mientras el lobo no estaba seguro si dejar a Selene tan nerviosa sería una buena idea, la había visto muy cansada y Artemisa le había advertido las consecuencias de que perdiese el control.

.- Se..le..ne…-logró murmurar ella- tranquila…-le sonrió. Ella sabía perfectamente que si Selene se desesperaba la oscuridad caería sobre ella como un manto indestructible. No tendría opciones y nadie ahí saldría con vida.

Tenía que calmarla.

Rogaba porque Apolo se apareciera luego ahí para hacer ese trabajo por ella.

.- No Artemisa…no hables…no hables…-le repetía intentando detener el sangrado. Su mente le traía diversos recuerdos de su pasado cuando muchos habían estado en su misma situación.

Estaba cubierta de sangre otra vez.

En eso unos brazos la sostuvieron y al girarse pudo ver los ojos de aquel dios que siempre las cuidaba. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos, grandes, sorprendido ante la escena que veía, Artemisa yacía en el suelo entre los brazos de Selene cubierta de sangre mientras todo el resto intentaba pensar en qué hacer.

No era una situación fácil.

Herir así a una diosa era un acto que merecía un alto castigo.

.- Apolo…-susurró ella y sintió cómo fuera de la cueva una serie de truenos y relámpagos comenzaban a verse.

.- Zeus está enterado y muy molesto…-susurró él mientras tomaba a Artemisa. La vio sonreír y cerrar sus ojos y supo que requeriría de un buen tiempo dormida para curar esa herida.

.- Qué hiciste Helios! Por qué la atacaste! –gritó entonces Selene mientras en la entrada de la cueva aparecía una imagen medio difusa.

.- Era parte del problema…te dije que te vinieras conmigo para que no salieras lastimada…-murmuró él con tono cansado. No le había sido ningún problema atacar a la diosa molesta que ahora veía en el suelo, pero atacar a su amada era una cosa distinta.

Y era lo que debería hacer si es que ella seguía sin acceder a unirse a su plan.

.- La mataste Helios! –volvió a gritarle mientras una gran ventisca salía desde su cuerpo. Sus ojos se tornearon de un plata más brillante y sus manos las presionó como muestra de su enojo.

Odiaba a su hermano en ese momento, aunque su corazón se debatía entre hacerlo entrar en razón o intentar destruirlo. Estaba haciendo tantas cosas insensatas que no tenían lógica para ella…necesitaba entender, pero sabía que su hermano jamás le daría ninguna respuesta para su extraño actuar.

.- Sólo teóricamente, recuerda que un dios no puede morir…-espetó él asustado. Su hermana era un ser de temer y aunque nunca la había visto completamente molesta estaba seguro que tanta oscuridad la trastornaría.

En esos momentos el plan de Hades le parecía un suicidio, no sabía si realmente Hades podría controlar a Selene.

.- Dormirá por cuánto? Por siglos? –gritó mientras un relámpago iluminaba el lugar y varios youkais caían muertos alrededor de Helios.

.- Kouga haz algo detenla! –gritó Apolo al joven lobo que aún no salía de su asombro.

No sólo habían asesinado a muchos de su manada en un par de segundos de descuido, sino que además ahora Selene parecía muy distinta, su semblante era más frío, sus ojos más brillantes y su presencia era mucho más imponente. No quedaba nada de la chica dulce y con miedo a revivir su pasado que él había tenido entre sus brazos.

Se acercó a Selene siguiendo las indicaciones de Apolo y la tomó de los brazos. Instantáneamente ella se volteó y al verlo sus ojos se calmaron.

Su pecho le recordaba su respiración agitada y sus temores a perder el control. Tomó aire e intentó controlarse, sabía que generar ahora más caos del que había sería algo sumamente imprudente.

Kouga acarició su rostro y ella asintió con su cabeza, pero otro ataque se lanzó contra ellos…ataque que Sesshoumaru detuvo con su espada.

.- Qué haces tú estás de nuestro lado! –le gritó Helios molesto. Odiaba ver cómo ese ser mortal tocaba a su hermana, odiaba ver cómo la miraba con unos ojos llenos de ternura…igual que ese otro mortal que se le había metido por los ojos a su hermana siglos atrás.

.- Yo no estoy del lado de nadie…Rin murió y eso no estaba en el contrato…-espetó dejando a todos en silencio. Selene entonces supuso que Hades lo había conquistado en base a que sabía que Sesshoumaru odiaba a los hanyou.

Todo muy bien planeado.

.- Mátenlos…-fue la orden que dio entonces el hermano de Selene. Ella abrió sus ojos asustada y vio en un segundo a Apolo y Sesshoumaru lanzarse contra todos aquellos que intentaban terminar con los pocos que quedaban con vida.

Entonces Selene logró atar cabos.

Los que más habían muerto eran jóvenes lobos…parte de la manada de Kouga. Su mirada se entristeció profundamente y comprendió que toda aquella sangre derramada sin sentido tenía que ver con una venganza personal de él hacia Kouga…quería castigarlo por tenerla, pero eso no encajaba en el esquema de Hades.

Ahí había un cabo suelto que no lograba atar del todo.

Sintió como los brazos de Kouga dejaban de tocarla, Inu Yasha también había desaparecido de golpe, todos intentaban detener a la gran cantidad de demonios que aparecían sin cesar. Mientras más asesinaban más aparecían.

.- Es como naraku…-susurró Kagome, sentada aún sin energías y sin comprender del todo lo que había ocurrido.

.- Kagome-chan…-inquirió Selene poniéndose frente a ella. Tendría unos segundos- qué pasó, quién los asesinó a todos?

.- Ese…chico…venía con una gran…cantidad de youkais…-murmuró mirando a Selene. Sus ojos aún no tendrían completamente el brillo de siempre- Helios…solo dijo que Kouga lo pagaría…

.- No había nadie más? –preguntó. Necesitaba asegurarse que Hades se mantenía lejos de todo el trabajo sucio que su hermano sí realizaba-

.- No Se-chan….nadie más…-susurró y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Le daba mucho coraje saber que no sería útil en la pelea, pero su cuerpo ya no respondía y no había nada que pudiera hacer para aumentar sus energías de una forma rápida.

Selene miró a todos luchar contra la inmensa cantidad de youkais que seguían apareciendo sin fin ante ellos. Vio a todos los lobos intentar levantarse para ayudar a su jefe, pero ninguno pudo

.- Quédense donde están –dijo entonces captando la atención de todos.

En un instante se lanzó directamente contra su hermano quien no alcanzó a reaccionar. Inu Yasha y Sesshoumaru se encargaron de asesinar a los youkais que se encontraban frente a ellos. Los más poderosos decidieron retirarse al ver que contra aquellas espadas no parecían tener oportunidad alguna.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron observando cómo la imagen frente a ellos era peor que en un inicio.

Inu Yasha regresó rápidamente dentro de la cueva para asegurarse que Kagome se encontraba a salvo.

.- Kagome…-susurró mientras tomaba su rostro. Por un descuido de él había muerto y no quería repetir la misma experiencia. Aunque sólo fue por unos instantes ya que Sesshoumaru la había traído de vuelta a la vida no quería volver a experimentar algo como aquello otra vez.

El dolor que sintió al ver su cuerpo sin moverse y sin respirar fue tan terrible como la muerte de su madre. Se sintió completamente solo y por aquellos segundos vio como su vida se transformaría nuevamente en algo sin sentido y lleno de odio, como antes de conocer a Kagome.

Ella había transformado su vida y no podía perderla otra vez. Por eso quizá, comprendía en algo a su medio hermano, aunque odiaba admitirlo, pero esa niña era a la única a la que miraba con algo que no fuera odio en su mirada. Sabía que las últimas palabras de Rin lo habían dañado…no habría dejado de asesinar a los hanyou si no hubiese sido porque tenía algo más importante para él entre manos. Y eso era salvar a Rin.

La miko abrió sus ojos y le sonrió. Ella estaría bien.

Miró fuera de la cueva y vio a Selene luchando con su hermano, aunque claramente ella tenía la ventaja.

En ese instante algo separó a la titán de su hermano de un solo golpe. Kouga sostuvo a Selene antes de que se golpeara.

.- ese aroma…-murmuró.

.- Qué aroma…-inquirió ella. El golpe había sido demasiado inoportuno. Su ira contra su hermano la había cegado y no recordaba nada bien.

.- A azufre..-escuchó decir a Sesshoumaru quien se puso a su lado.

.- Hades…-susurró entonces ella mirando al frente, junto a Helios quien se levantaba visiblemente cansado. Le había aplicado mucha presión.

.- Selene…Selene…-murmuró él negando con su cabeza- eres un dolor de cabeza sabes?...

.- Qué…qué le hiciste a mi hermano! –le gritó siendo sostenida por Kouga. No era buena idea que después de tantas emociones se lanzara con un dios que parecía calmo y lógico. Ella era todo lo contrario.

.- Por qué…estás aquí hades…-preguntó Apolo poniéndose al lado de la titán.

.- Porque vine a terminar con lo que empecé…-susurró- y créeme Selene…yo quise hacer esto de otra manera pero tú no me escuchaste..

.- De…qué hablas….

.- Te necesito de mi lado…para que ningún dios pueda oponerse a mí…-exclamó.

.- Quieres suplantar a Zeus? –inquirió Apolo sorprendido. Todo aquello era porque…quería el puesto de su hermano?

.- Necesito a Selene y tú vas a ayudarme…-exclamó mirando a Kouga quien soltó a Selene y cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo de aquel lugar.

La titán rápidamente tomó el rostro del joven lobo e intentó hacer que reaccionara.

.- Qué se siente Selene…que dos veces tu hermano te quite lo que más amas? –sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Bue! ahí está el capi, que tal?...esperamos sus reviews a ver qué tal!<strong>

**Nos vemos en el próx. capi!**

**Ja ne!**

**Kaissa y Dark-Serenety**


	12. Reacciones

**Hola a todos/as!...siento mucho mucho todo el retraso que tuve con este fic u.u yo no acostumbro a dejar mis historias a medias, pero una serie de situaciones en mi vida personal me impidieron lograr continuar hasta ahora con esto. Ya mejor, lograré terminar de publicar esta historia!**

**De antemano muchas gracias a todos/as aquellos/as que leen esta historia, a aquellos/as que han dejado review!, espero que no los defraude en la continuación y que puedan disfrutar hasta el final!**

_**ACLARACIÓN**_

_"..." - historia de los dioses que harán entender la historia actual_

"..." - historia actual

**_"..."_** - pensamientos de los/as personajes

**_Disclaimer:_ **Inu y Co. no nos pertenecen, si así fuera...Sessho y Kouga serían raptados y bueno...mejor no seguir dando las ideas de lo que les podría ocurrir xD

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reacciones<em>**

_- Qué se siente Selene…que dos veces tu hermano te quite lo que más amas? –sonrió-_

Dos veces?...Selene se quedó pensando un segundo en ello, las palabras resonaban en su cabeza y su cuerpo en verdad no podía moverse por el terror de encontrarse con los recuerdos y con una imagen que ella no deseaba ver.

Dos veces…su hermano…qué había hecho su hermano exactamente…

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Helios quien parecía asustado, pero no…sus ojos tenían un brillo de alegría innegable, uno que ella sólo veía cuando la miraba y le sonreía. Entonces notó que los brazos del joven lobo ya no estaban sobre su cuerpo y el pánico volvió a apoderarse de su pecho, sus latidos aumentaron rápidamente, comenzó a sudar frío y no estaba segura de qué hacer.

Sus pensamientos se confundieron y ya no sabía dónde estaba, qué tiempo era o qué dimensión…esa sensación sólo se había dado una vez más en su vida y había sido cuando Endymion había muerto en sus brazos.

.- Kouga! Kouga! –escuchó gritar a algunos lobos de su manada y entonces miró frente a ella.

Kouga yacía en el piso, con sus ojos verdes que ella tanto contemplaba completamente oscuros y la sangre no dejaba de brotar de su pecho.

Selene cayó frente a él y lo tomó rápidamente entre sus brazos acariciando su mejilla.

.- No no no…-susurraba angustiada- Kouga…-repetía una y otra vez mientras sonreía y continuaba acariciando su mejilla-

Hades sonreía complacido ante la escena, había trabajado de forma limpia y rápida. Estaba harto que todos aquellos a quienes alguna vez había delegado algo no hacían nada o tardaban más de lo esperado.

Él ya no deseaba esperar más por el puesto que le correspondía, añoraba el momento en que pudiera ver a su hermano derrotado rindiéndose ante su poder y el de Selene, se extasiaba de pensar en un mundo lleno de oscuridad donde él fuera el amo y señor, donde todos le respetaran y dónde todo, absolutamente todo…estuviera bajo su control...incluso Selene.

A ella también la deseaba. La odiaba por haberlo rechazado una infinidad de veces, por lo que quería hacerla sufrir lo suficiente para luego aprovecharse de ello y usarla a su antojo. Deseaba su piel nívea, sus labios rosa, sus ojos plateados mirándolo con deseo, sus manos acariciándolo y repitiendo su nombre extasiada.

Para ello aquel mortal debía desaparecer en conjunto con todo el resto.

Sí, sería un mundo perfecto.

.- Por qué…por qué mató a Kouga! –exclamó el joven hanyou intentando comprender la razón para tanta sangre derramada.

.- Le estorba como todos nosotros…-murmuró el Taiyoukai llamando la atención de su medio hermano. Él tenía razón, los intentarían matar a todos.

Los matarían a todos.

.- Qué…tienes que ver tú con esto…Helios…-oyeron susurrar a Selene quien no dejaba el cuerpo de Kouga. Su vestido estaba manchado de sangre y su mirada perdida, sus característicos ojos plateados se habían transformado en un color grisáceo, mucho más oscuro, mucho más temible.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, los rayos continuaban cayendo y una gran ventisca comenzó a posarse sobre el cuerpo de Selene y a expandirse al resto de los que allí se encontraban.

Sesshoumaru supo entonces que tendrían que prepararse, ella perdería el control y sólo una persona podría detenerla. Pero él no haría nada hasta que aquel que había asesinado a Rin pagase por lo hecho.

Sabía muy bien como solucionar el problema. Pero debía tener paciencia y cuidar de su propia vida.

Helios mientras abría su boca intentando balbucear alguna cosa coherente. La verdad estaba asustado, Selene no se veía como de costumbre…él jamás la había visto tan molesta como en ese momento.

.- Helios! –le gritó de pronto y él reaccionó, sus ojos le miraban directamente. Estaba llorando…lloraba por ese mortal muerto.

.- Anda Helios…es hora de que confieses tu amor eterno por tu hermana…-rió Hades ante la mirada atónita de Inu Yasha y la impasible de su hermano mayor.

.- Sé que me ama…-exclamó la diosa rápidamente sin darle tiempo a respirar.

.- Helios mató a Endymion –exclamó de pronto hades y los ojos de Selene volvieron a la normalidad, la fría ventisca que se posaba sobre su cuerpo desapareció y entonces comprendió todo.

.- Sí Selene…maté a Endymion porque no soportaba verlo contigo…él no te haría feliz! Además! Era un inútil mortal! No podría tratarte como te lo mereces! –respondió Helios más tranquilo de verla de vuelta en sí.

Su alma por un minuto se sintió en paz, con una posibilidad en sus vidas de estar juntos como él deseaba.

.- Y Kouga…-susurró ella.

.- Este mortal es un youkai…una vergüenza para los dioses! Ellos han sido creados para obedecernos!...imagínalo Selene…Hades puede hacernos dioses importantes, dominaríamos el mundo juntos, podríamos estar sin que nadie nos dijera si está bien o no…-susurró él acercándose a su hermana.

Hades rió de lo ingenuo que era ese joven dios. Él jamás le entregaría a Selene en sus brazos…Selene sólo podría ser de él.

.- Te uniste a Hades para matar a Kouga por celos….-exclamó ella.

.- Selene…-murmuró entonces Apolo apareciéndose en el lugar.

.- No te metas Apolo…-escuchó decir a Sesshoumaru quien sostenía a Colmillo Sagrado en una de sus manos.

Apolo comprendió su plan.

Selene volvió a mirar los ojos de Kouga…estaban sin color ninguno, ya no le sonreía ni la regañaba y se sentía profundamente culpable. Por ella él y Endymion habían muerto…

Dejó su cuerpo en manos de los que aún quedaban de la manada y se levantó mirando a su hermano y a Hades quien tenía sus ojos más negros que nunca. La oscuridad lo invadía…a ella también.

.- Los voy a matar…-la escucharon susurrar y entonces una gran ventisca de color negruzco se posó sobre Selene, sus ojos se transformaron en un perlas grises que sólo despedían odio…ya no existía la joven diosa apacible y temerosa, sólo una joven llena de dolor por haber perdido al mortal que la amaba y por tener que esperar siglos para que su hermana despertara.

.- Eso es Selene…pierde el control…-murmuraba Hades quien también generaba una ventisca a su alrededor tan oscuras como el infierno donde vivía.

A pesar de que Hades intentó atacarla Selene desapareció de su vista y se fue rápidamente contra su hermano. Antes de que pudiera moverse Selene ya había golpeado fuertemente a Helios y no parecía tener motivos ni ganas de detenerse.

Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, no pensaba, ya no tenía por quién seguir despierta en el mundo de los mortales, nuevamente dormiría por siglos esperando que esta vez la vida fuese más justa y le permitiera olvidar a Kouga.

Por ahora sólo sentía una sed de venganza contra su hermano por haber destruido su felicidad y contra Hades…porque sabía que en el fondo parte de todo lo ocurrido era por la misma razón por la que su hermano había asesinado a los hombres que ella había amado: por celos.

No supo si su hermano devolvió sus ataques, con cada segundo que pasaba los ojos de Selene iban perdiendo más y más brillo, envolviéndola en su propia oscuridad y dolor, sus ataques eran instintivos, ya no pensaba en nada ni sentía nada más que la adrenalina de estar dentro de una batalla como aquella.

Al poco tiempo Helios perdió la consciencia.

.- No va a detenerse…está como loca…-exclamó Inu Yasha sorprendido ante la fuerza y la oscuridad que seguía rodeando a la joven. Si no la hubiese conocido en alguna otra faceta, hubiese podido decir fácilmente que era una aliada de Hades destruyendo todo lo que tenía a su paso.

Le llamaba la atención que su medio hermano no hiciera ninguna mueca de expresión ante tal escena sin sentido. Aunque no podía extrañarse del todo, Sesshoumaru siempre era así.

Muchos youkais que intentaban atacar a la joven titán se destruían a centímetros de su cuerpo gracias a la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Hades sonreía, impaciente por llegar al punto exacto bajo el cual controlar a Selene e ir contra Zeus y el mundo completo.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con sus deseables pensamientos Selene se lanzó sobre él con una precisión que descolocó al dios.

Si bien la joven no tenía expresión en sus ojos parecía saber lo que hacía, parecía tener consciencia y eso era algo que perjudicaba absolutamente sus planes. Él la necesitaba sólo con sus instintos, adicta a la destrucción e influenciable al máximo.

Pero por sus movimientos distinguía muy bien que su odio estaba dedicado a él…a él y a Helios, al que no estaba seguro qué le había hecho.

Peleaba mejor que nunca y aunque intentaba apoderarse de su mente no era capaz, la fuerza de Selene crecían a medida que él incrementaba la oscuridad. No estaban saliendo las cosas como las había planeado.

.- No piensas detener a esa chica…tú le debes cosas no? –murmuró INu Yasha de pronto, temeroso de lo que aquellos seres con esos poderes pudieran hacer en su mundo.

.- No seré yo quien la detenga…mucho menos tú…-exclamó Sesshoumaru ante una mueca de desagrado del joven hanyou.

.- Ten paciencia Inu Yasha…todos los dioses están en contra de Hades…Selene sabe lo que hace…-oyó decir a Apolo quien hasta ese momento se mantenía de pie mirando como la chica luchaba sin control, con sus ojos plateados, con su lado titánico en su esplendor.

Nada ni nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Zeus podría detenerla en ese momento. Ni una palabra, ni un gesto.

Alguna vez Artemisa se lo había advertido: si la real Selene despertaba, todos morirían.

Todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto!<strong>

_**"**Sesshoumaru no sabía bien cuánto más soportaría su cuerpo, aquellos seres habían exigido más de lo que él pensó en la pelea y aunque era uno de los más fuertes youkais su cuerpo se sentía cansado y pesado, por ello tenía que apresurarse, de todas formas Selene aún mantenía algo de cordura, pero pronto la perdería con las palabras del idiota que yacía en el suelo recibiendo ataques._

_Podía escucharlo, la serie de explosiones que hacían que la tierra temblara como nunca antes había sentido en el Sengoku."_

_**Nuevamente pido disculpas por todo el tiempo que los/as tuve sin esta continuación u.u, espero sus comentarios para saber qué les ha parecido!...**_

**_Muchas gracias a quienes leen!_**

**_Nos vemos en la próxima_**

**_Ja na!_**

**_Kaissa y Dark-Serenety_**


	13. De Vuelta

Hi Hi!...aquí de vuelta con otro capi! ^^...muchas gracias a todos/as los/as que leyeron!...también gracias **Faby-sama!** por tu comentario! de verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo! ^^...espero que te guste el capi!

_**ACLARACIÓN**_

_"..." - historia de los dioses que harán entender la historia actual_

"..." - historia actual

**_"..."_** - pensamientos de los/as personajes

**_Disclaimer:_ **Inu y Co. no nos pertenecen, si así fuera...Sessho y Kouga serían raptados y bueno...mejor no seguir dando las ideas de lo que les podría ocurrir xD

* * *

><p><strong><em>De Vuelta<em>**

_.- Nunca dejes que Selene pierda el control –murmuraba Zeus a ambos dioses. La juventud les impedía tener experiencia, y él necesitaba que ante cualquier situación ellos también supieran qué hacer._

_.- Tan peligrosa es? –inquirió Artemisa, incrédula de que aquella joven tan delgada y sonriente alguna vez pudiese ser peligrosa para alguien._

_.- Ninguno de uds quedaría con vida..-reiteró- si ella se transforma, todos mueren…todos –sentenció-_

* * *

><p>No cabía duda, Zeus había estado en lo cierto, el poder de Selene nunca dejaba de crecer, con cada segundo que pasaba más aprendía de las debilidades de quien estaba frente a ella mientras adquiría las habilidades necesarias para ir siempre un paso más adelante en la pelea.<p>

Si Artemisa la hubiese visto habría cambiado su opinión acerca de que Selene era demasiado gentil como para transformarse en el demoníaco titán que realmente era.

Nada quedaba de la niña atacada por Cerberos, llena de miedos, ingenua y delicada.

Hades hacía sus mejores esfuerzos, intentaba destruir al último hanyou que él consideraba que existía en el mundo mortal, pero Selene no le daba espacios ni tiempo para pensar. Estaba agotando rápidamente sus energías mientras intentaba controlarla, pero todo se iba de control.

El aire era casi irrespirable, estaba denso, lastimaba y hacía notar que si las cosas no cambiaban drásticamente de curso el Sengoku desaparecería.

Hades continuaba dando la pelea, pero ya sus poderes habían disminuido considerablemente, una serie de explosiones habían destruido gran parte del lugar donde se encontraban, pero ninguno daba tregua.

.- Maldita titán!...-pensaba Hades al momento que la envolvía con una serie de cadenas que detuvieron el corazón de todos y detuvieron los movimientos perfectos de Selene- Zeus fue el que inició todo este plan! Tienes que destruirlo a él!, él es quien no te permite liberar este poder! Yo puedo ayudarte a vivir en un mundo donde nada ni nadie te detenga!

Los ojos de Selene no cambiaban de color, sin embargo había dejado de moverse, ya no luchaba por liberarse de las cadenas que la ataban.

.- Yo puedo darte mucho más que cualquiera de los que tú pensaste que podrían mejorar tu vida! –sonreía Hades al notar que sus palabras estaban causando un efecto en la mente trastocada de Selene por el dolor.

.- Selene no lo escuches! –le gritó Apolo, pero rápidamente Hades lanzó una serie de ataques que lo hicieron callar.

Si no hubiese sido porque aún mantenía sus reflejos aquellos ataques lo hubiesen hecho dormir por un buen par de siglos. Además, debía cuidar del cuerpo de Kouga, si algo pasaba con él todo estaría perdido y no podría acreditar que el futuro de aquella dimensión se llevara a cabo como debería.

No estaría en sus manos.

Pero sin haberlo previsto una serie de seres oscuros aparecieron frente a ellos, indagando temor en toda la manada de Kouga quienes aún no creían todo lo que había ocurrido en un par de meses.

Inu Yasha se preparó para usar su espada, pero Apolo con una mirada le informó que no tendría sentido. Entonces recordó a Kagome, aún se mantenía dentro de la cueva ajena a aquella lucha infernal e imposibilitada de moverse por su falta de energía. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta.

.- Inu Yasha, lleva a la manada de Kouga y a él contigo…-escuchó exclamar a Apolo al tiempo que comenzaba a pelear y destruir a aquellos seres que él no conocía.

Su hermano soltó a Colmillo Sagrado y sacó su otra espada. También pelearía con ellos intentando ganar tiempo para que Selene acaba pronto con aquel sujeto que tanto daño había causado…donde él le había ayudado y la vida ya lo había castigado de la peor forma quitándole a la única humana que alguna vez mostró un cariño real por él sin exigir nada a cambio, la única que siempre lo había elegido por sobretodo.

Pero Selene no parecía tener intenciones de destruir a aquel dios y entre truenos y ventiscas lo miraba sin sentimiento alguno, como si lo estuviese escuchando atentamente.

.- Confía en mí Selene soy el único que no desea quitarte tu poder…-sonreía él ajeno a los pensamientos de la titán, con la confianza de que cuando la soltara de las cadenas caería a sus pies y finalmente obtendría el poder del Olimpo- a cambio sólo debes serme fiel…

Entonces los ojos de Selene cambiaron a un color más intenso y temible y por primera vez Hades temió que la palabra inmortal no fuese real.

Las cadenas se rompieron instantáneamente dejando al Dios del Inframundo perplejo, los poderes de la chica no dejaban de incrementarse mientras los de él disminuían rápidamente, era como si ella lo consumiera, como si su odio fuera más grande que el de él.

.- Qué sabes tú de fidelidad! –le gritó lanzándolo fuertemente contra el suelo sin haberse movido de su lugar. Por primera vez hablaba desde que había perdido el control- tú no tienes idea lo que esa palabra significa! –volvió a gritarle mientras se generaba una nueva explosión sobre Hades.

.- Selene…-murmuró Apolo al tiempo que algunos de los seres que Hades había liberado del infierno se lanzaban contra él, pero antes que pudieran tocarlo, se desvanecieron, lo que a ellos les había costado energía Selene los había destruido sin siquiera moverse del lugar donde se encontraba.

.- Creo que en este momento incluso tú tienes una cara de terror –escuchó murmurar al youkai quien se giró hacia la cueva donde aguardaban los lobos junto a Kagome e Inu Yasha. En verdad aquella chica podía ser temible.

Apolo lo miró sin saber si podría confiar en él o no.

.- Qué…vas a hacer…-murmuró el dios. Él siempre había pensado que los demonios eran seres traicioneros que en el minuto menos pensado harían cualquier cosa para obtener lo que deseaban…en verdad se parecían mucho a algunos dioses, lo único que los separaba es que ellos habían sido creados por el dios al que ahora no le importaba destruir a su propia creación para obtener a esa joven.

Sesshoumaru no sabía bien cuánto más soportaría su cuerpo, aquellos seres habían exigido más de lo que él pensó en la pelea y aunque era uno de los más fuertes youkais su cuerpo se sentía cansado y pesado, por ello tenía que apresurarse, de todas formas Selene aún mantenía algo de cordura, pero pronto la perdería con las palabras del idiota que yacía en el suelo recibiendo ataques.

Podía escucharlo, la serie de explosiones que hacían que la tierra temblara como nunca antes había sentido en el Sengoku.

Hades en vano intentaba protegerse, los ataques de Selene iban más allá de lo que podía contra restar, era más rápida y ágil, leía cada uno d esus movimientos y a cada palabra que él nombraba ella le respondía con más ira y fuerza.

Ahora comprendía que nunca debió inmiscuir a Helios en su plan. Él había sido un idiota, debió preverlo, debió ser él quien hacía todo el trabajo, si hubiese sido así…esto no habría pasado. Él no contaba con que la joven mantendría la cordura incluso después de asesinar al mortal que ella decía amar frente a sus ojos.

Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas ajenas a su plan, cosas que jamás pensó.

En ese momento, un rayo cayó entre la titánide y Hades haciéndolos retroceder a ambos. La mirada de Selene se oscureció aún más y Hades se sorprendió de la llegada tan pronta de su hermano.

Zeus apareció omnipotente, elegante y severamente molesto, sus ojos reflejaban la ira que sentía y Hades lo sabía, cuando su hermano se enterara de todo lo que había hecho iba a estar molesto, pero pensaba tener a Selene de su lado en aquel minuto.

.- Hades…-susurró Zeus ante la mirada sorprendida de Apolo y atenta de Sessohumaru.

.- Quién es…-inquirió el taiyoukai. Estaba harto de los dioses que se aparecían sin cesar, sólo traían más problemas a la vida ya complicada que llevaban. Nunca traían algo positivo o alguna solución.

Observó cómo Inu Yasha y Kagome aparecían a su lado mirando la escena frente a ellos con los tres dioses en una tensión máxima.

.- Quien es ese otro tipo –preguntó el hanyou.

.- Zeus…-murmuró Kagome, Apolo se giró hacia ella sorprendido- lo siento es que en mi época nosotros..bueno…los estudiamos…concuerda con todo, los rayos, su forma…

.- Estás en lo correcto…y si Zeus está aquí, es porque nada bueno se puede esperar…-exclamó mirando nuevamente la escena.

Hades miraba a su hermano con un profundo odio, aumentado gracias a la mirada de desprecio con la que Zeus le miraba a él.

.- En qué minuto se te ocurrió despertar a Selene! –le gritó.

.- En el minuto que decidí que podría hacerte desaparecer! –fue la respuesta. Pero antes de que pudieran terminar la conversación Selene atacó a ambos lanzándolos contra las rocas severamente molesta.

Cada vez sus ojos perdían más cordura.

.- Cállense! Por la culpa de uds me quedé sola!...-les gritó y nuevamente los atacó.

.- Selene contrólate! –le gritó Zeus, pero sólo logró ver cómo se generó un torbellino a su alrededor, lleno de oscuridad.

EN cuanto vio que Hades ya no tenía el suficiente poder para atacarla entonces se lanzó contra ella, lanzando sus rayos con una precisión digna de un dios que generaba fuertes explosiones en cuanto chocaba con la energía que Selene producía, pero nada la dañaba realmente.

Zeus sabía que ella se cansaría, pero no estaba seguro si podría aguantar hasta que eso ocurriera, Selene no le daba tregua.

.- Selene! Fue Hades quién inició todo esto! –intentaba decirle mientras sus ataques eran esquivados.

.- Tú lo apoyaste! Es tu culpa! Le diste todo! –le gritó lanzándolo nuevamente contra el suelo.

Hades intentó aprovechar aquel momento para atacarla pero sus reflejos seguían siendo enormemente rápidos.

.- Querida…Zeus siempre va a detener tus poderes…yo te ofrezco que los liberes! –exclamó él sonriente, pero Selene lo miró con desprecio y lo envolvió en una explosión que lo dejó sobre el suelo severamente herido.

Todos miraban como Hades no se levantaba ni se movía. Pero Selene llena de ira lanzó otra serie de explosiones sobre él, determinando que requeriría un buen par de décadas para reponerse totalmente.

Zeus miró a Apolo y le indicó que habían perdido a Selene, ahora que Hades no vovlería a levantarse ella dejaría su cordura y se lanzaría contra todos. Apolo lo sabía, tenían que escapar.

.- Ahora tú…-murmuró volteándose hacia Zeus- y uds..-dijo volteándose hacia Apolo y los demás- todos me van a pagar!

.- Sesshoumaru! –exclamó Apolo y él asintió. Entró a la cueva donde aún mantenían a Kouga y esperó que de algo sirviera todas las estupideces que alguna vez Rin le había dicho sobre las cosas humanas que en ocasiones a algunos youkais les gustaba vivir.

Inu Yasha tomó su espada pero Apolo puso una mano frente a él mientras miraba como Zeus peleaba contra una Selene que se encontraba completamente fuera de control.

.- Pero que haces! –le gritó el hanyou.

.- Tú jamás podrías ganarle!...además! sólo estás así porque esa miko está contigo! Sino fuera porque te purifica estarías hecho un demonio! –le respondió el dios molesto. Odiaba su impulsividad y su falta de sentido común.

Vio como la miko tomaba el brazo del hanyou deteniéndolo confiando en un presentimiento interno.

La pelea entre Zeus y Selene no se detenía, ninguno daba espacio a un respiro si quiera pero finalmente la titánide logró generar daño sobre Zeus mientras reía.

Ya no hablaba, sólo se escuchaban sus gritos que sacaban un dolor guardado en ella, sacaban su real apariencia y sus sentimientos genuinos. Entonces se lanzó contra todos, Apolo se puso delante de Inu Yasha y Kagome esperando que todo resultara como el youkai había planeado.

.- Se..lene…-murmuró.

* * *

><p>Adelanto!<p>

_".- Un mortal? –exclamó volviendo a reír. Selene lo miró asustada- porfavor Selene sabes muy bien que un mortal no te satisface…_

_.- Cállate tú que sabes! Lárgate de aquí! Por tu culpa Hades dejó todo esto hecho un caos! –dijo ella. _

_.- Y él sabe que de casualidad tú eres mía? –inquirió sarcástico "_

**De antemano muchas gracias por haber leído! ^^ Esperamos sus comentarios!**

**Que tengan una buena semana! ^^**

**Ja ne!**

**Kaissa y Dark-Serenety**


	14. El Fin?

Hola a todos/as! Antes que nada mega disculparme por todo el tiempo que llevo sin actualizar! T^T pero tuve serias dificultades entre el trabajo y la uni para hacer esto!, pero nunca acostumbro dejar alguno de mis fic sin un final! y este no será la excepción!

_**ACLARACIÓN**_

_**"..."** - historia de los dioses u otros que harán entender la historia actual_

"..." - historia actual

**_Disclaimer:_ **Inu y Co. no nos pertenecen

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ambos jóvenes yacían bajo el árbol frente a un gran lago de agua cristalina, para Kouga era su lugar preferido dentro de sus tierras, adoraba la calma que ese espacio físico le entregaba a su alma ya tan cansada de odio y muerte.<strong>_

_**Esa joven que tenía entre sus brazos era su mayor adoración, no se imaginaba su larga vida de youkai sin ella. La escuchó reír y bajó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Selene que lo miraban risueña.**_

_**.- Me estás apretando…-rió la joven y sintió como rápidamente él aflojaba sus brazos. Por desviar sus pensamientos había abrazado más fuerte de lo necesario a la chica, balbuceó algunas palabras de disculpas, pero ella lo calló con un corto beso en sus labios.- está bien, me encanta que me abraces, pero estabas asfixiándome.- volvió a reír-**_

_**.- Lo siento –pudo articular finalmente él sonriendo- solo pensaba en cuanto me gusta tenerte así….-vio las mejillas de la joven sonrojarse.**_

_**.- Kouga…-susurró ella apoyándose en su pecho- nunca vas a dejarme verdad? –murmuró cerrando sus ojos. Cada vez que escuchaba como él expresaba su amor hacia ella su pecho sentía una angustia infinita, nacía un miedo gigante ante la posibilidad de no volver a escucharlo o sentir sus manos acariciándola. Todo el lío en el Sengoku la tenía muy sensible…sin contar que hace mucho nadie le había expresado palabras de amor sin buscar su poder de titán.**_

_**.- Quieres irte con alguien más? .-dijo él haciendo que la chica rápidamente se incorporara mirándolo sorprendida. Él reía- porque si es así no voy a dejarte..-exclamó sin dejar de reír ante la expresión de Selene.- nunca voy a dejarte..-entonces ella pudo reír también.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El fin?<strong>_

Apolo pudo ver como Selene a medida que se acercaba a ellos comenzaba a llorar. No entendía bien por qué puesto que su expresión no había cambiado en absolutamente nada, seguía fría, impasible, descontrolada, con ansias de asesinar.

Quizá la Selene gentil y sonriente algo recordaba entre tanta oscuridad.

Quizá por dentro sufría.

Quizá la titán era su mejor coraza ante el dolor.

Mientras tanto, la mente de Selene era un torbellino de ideas. Constantemente se le venían recuerdos a su mente, eran imágenes que sin parar la torturaban, imágenes que tenían relación con todos aquellos que la habían amado sinceramente y de todos aquellos que habían destruido a esas personas.

Odiaba a Kouga. Él le prometió que no se iría y ahora sólo podía esperar a que ese inmenso dolor se le apagara de alguna forma.

Él al igual que todos le había dicho que no la dejaría, pero no estaba y el último recuerdo que tenía de él era muerto frente a ella, con sus ojos apagados y su piel fría. No podía tolerarlo.

Escucharon el grito de Selene frente a ellos y todos comenzaron a temblar.

.- Está tan triste….-susurró Kagome viendo como Selene destruía todos los youkais que se interponían entre ellos.

.- Qué importa que esté triste!, nos va a matar si no hacemos algo! –gritó el hanyou mientras tomaba su espada entre sus manos.

.- Ni se te ocurra! –le exclamó el joven Dios. Inu Yasha lo miró y observó que Apolo también estaba asustado.- antes de que pudieras dar un paso Selene te asesinaría!

.- Y qué haremos! Nos vamos a quedar mirando como nos asesina?! –exclamó molesto presionando su espada. Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza, por un segundo los ojos de Inu Yasha habían cambiado de color y en sus mejillas estaban apareciendo aquellas líneas moradas que ella conocía a la perfección.

Si Inu Yasha perdía el control empeoraría las cosas.

.- Inu Yasha! –le gritó la miko- estás a punto de transformarte! Confía en Apolo! –pidió ella. El hanyou abrió sus ojos sorprendido y observó como sus garras habían crecido.

Era cierto, solo se mantenía como hanyou porque Kagome lo purificaba. Ella estaba gastando las pocas energías que tenía en sostener a Inu yasha dentro de sus cabales para que no muriera en un acto impulsivo y él, hacía todo lo contrario.

Entonces abrazó a la miko. Si tenían que morir estaría bien, pero no la haría sufrir de verlo morir a él primero. No quería que gastara sus energías inútilmente.

.- Gracias…Kagome –sonrió levemente Apolo. Pedía que Sesshoumaru se apresurara. Lo necesitaban ya.

No tenían tiempo, todos los youkais que quedaban habían sido destruidos.

Zeus se levantó con dificultades observando todo a su alrededor. La destrucción era completa, Hades aún yacía en el suelo sin moverse. Estaba impresionado del poder de Selene quien ni siquiera se veía cansada.

Tendría que llamar a más dioses para que lo ayudaran a destruirla, tenía que lograr dormida de alguna manera si no quería que s puesto como Dios de los dioses se viera desestimado.

Esperaría a que asesinara a esos humanos y a Apolo antes, así los demás dioses asistirían rápidamente a su llamado sin cuestionarlo. Podría inventar algo así como que Selene lo había dejado sin consciencia y que cuando despertó Apolo y todo el resto estaban muertos.

Observó cómo desde Selene salía una gran luz plateada que se dirigía hacia todos los seres que la observaban aterrados.

Selene seguía sin expresión alguna.

Eso significaba la muerte. Todos cerraron sus ojos, no había opciones en ese momento.

.- Se…le..ne….-susurró. Rápidamente la luz que provenía de la titán desapareció y ella se detuvo de golpe, como si hubiese chocado contra una especie de muro, sus ojos se abrieron y por primera vez en muchos minutos pudo distinguirse alguna emoción.

Todos se giraron inmediatamente tras escuchar aquella voz, esa forma de pronunciar el nombre de Selene era solo de una persona.

.- K…Kouga…-murmuró Kagome confundida, hacía unos momentos Hades había sido muy certero en asesinarlo y aunque él hubiese fallado Helios se habría encargado de hacerlo.

Cuando vio aquello pensó que el joven lobo nunca más estaría junto a ellos sino hasta en una vida próxima cuando nadie recordara a las otras personas que en esa época convivían.

Entonces tras Kouga apareció una figura más imponente, cansado, cubierto de heridas y con una espada en su mano. Ayudó a salir a Kouga de la cueva y esperó que ese fuera el último de sus trabajos en aquella guerra inútil.

Estaba hastiado de tener que revivir a otros cuando no pudo hacer nada por Rin.

.- Se…lene….-volvió a susurrar. Todo era silencio.

Apolo sonreía, había entendido muy bien el plan de Sesshoumaru y todo había salido a la perfección. El único que podría controlar a Selene de titán era ese joven lobo, por eso era tan valiosa su presencia en ese momento.

Los ojos de Selene poco a poco fueron tornándose plateados, amables y asustados, dejaron atrás ese odio infinito contra todo lo que la rodeaba e incluso su presencia se volvió más amena. El viento dejó de correr y pudieron verla profusamente cansada.

Era como si la titán de hacía unos segundos hubiera sido una ilusión.

Era como si esta nueva Selene estuviese mostrando el real desgaste que sentía después de todo lo ocurrido en esos extremos meses.

.- Kouga….-la escucharon susurrar sin moverse.

.- Un mortal…-murmuró Zeus sorprendido. Cómo era posible que un simple demonio, tan desagradable para su presencia, hubiese sido capaz de calmar así a esa titán que hasta hace dos segundos atrás estaba completamente descontrolada.

No le cabía en su lógica. No a menos que cumpliera el mismo rol de Endymion siglos atrás.

Aún recordaba cómo entre muchos dioses tuvieron que dañarla para que durmiera debido al gran poder que expulsó por su dolor ante la pérdida de ese mortal.

.- Kouga….-volvió a susurrar y se abrió paso entre todos acercándose a él- Kouga…-repitió mientras acercaba sus manos temerosa a sus mejillas y las acariciaba. Necesitaba ver que era real, que no era un espejismo cruel de su mente.- Kouga…-volvió a repetir esperando alguna señal, entonces el joven youkai le entregó en respuesta una leve sonrisa.

.- Si…Selene…-exclamó tomando la mano de la chica mientras podía respirar tranquilo, lo último que recordaba era a Hades con unas enormes ansias de destruir a Selene. Tras eso su memoria no tenía nada más que el color negro como recuerdo.

.- estás vivo….-sonrió ella mientras comenzaba a llorar. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan dichosa como en ese instante, sentía que su corazón se iba a estallar de la felicidad.

Pudo sentir como los brazos de Kouga la rodeaban y acariciaban su cabeza mientras le decía palabras dulces al oído para calmarla, pero esto solo la hacía llorar más.

.- Gracias Sesshoumaru –murmuró Apolo mirándolo, pero el Taiyoukai no hizo ningún gesto, aunque el dios sabía que era su forma de decirle que no había sido ningún problema para él.

.- Qué pasará con él ahora…-inquirió la miko mirando a Zeus quien no quitaba sus ojos de Selene.

.- Zeus….-susurró Selene recordando que aún estaba con capacidad para luchar con ella. Se giró rápidamente aunque Kouga no le permitió salir de entre sus brazos.

.- Otro mortal? –preguntó sarcástico.

.- No te metas…-espetó ella inquieta. El haber despertado sus poderes en ese nivel la habían cansado en exceso, no sabía qué podría ocurrir si los atacaba.

.- No me mires tan asustada, no planeo asesinarlo…-todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos ante esta declaración del dios de los relámpagos- cualquier cosa que te controle para mí es un excelente premio.

.- Kouga no es ningún premio! –le gritó molesta-

.- Tranquila…-susurró él acariciando los brazos de la titán.

.- Por qué no puedes dejarlos a todos en paz tú también Zeus! –le gritó Selene. En algún momento Hades le había dicho que él también había iniciado esta idea.

.- Porque quiero castigar a los humanos por haberme olvidado…-pudieron sentir el rencor en la voz de Zeus en ese instante. Parecía como si esa pelea no fuera a terminar nunca- pero Hades me traicionó….-murmuró mirándolo en el suelo- e intentó obtener mi puesto a través tuyo…

Selene por un instante tuvo una luz de esperanza que esto significara el fin de la pelea.

.- Helios y Hades serán castigados como se merecen por traicionar al Olimpo….

.- Esto significa….que esta pelea…termina? –preguntó la miko a Apolo mirándolo confundida.

.- Creo que sí pequeña miko…-sonrió él ante los ojos celosos del hanyou que abrazaba posesivamente a Kagome quien sonreía feliz de que todo pareciera haber vuelto a la normalidad.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente reitero todas mis disculpas! u_u.<p>

Pero pronto también publicaré nuevas historias! tanto tiempo sin escribir me tiene mal xD!

Espero que todos estén bien y si no, muchos ánimos!

**Ja ne!**

Kaissa.


	15. Un cambio en la historia

**Hii!, la verdad lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en terminar esta historia!, una serie de sucesos fueron impidiendo hacerlo con anterioridad!, pero como no me gusta dejar mis fics sin final, aquí les traigo el último capítulo de esta!**

**Disclaimer: Recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes de Inu y Co, ni tampoco los dioses utilizados son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p><strong>15.- Un cambio en la historia. <strong>

El cielo del Sengoku por fin comenzaba a ver la luz, después de tanto tiempo, las nubes se abrían paso para dejar que el sol hiciera su trabajo, después de tanto tiempo, por fin todos podían respirar en paz.

Zeus dejó a cargo de Apolo el cuidado de los mortales y demonios mientras él encerraba a Hades y a Helios para decidir cuál sería la condena más justa para todo el daño que habían causado. No solo habían puesto en peligro el equilibrio del universo si no que también habían estado a punto de poner en duda los poderes que él como dios supremo poseía y eso, su ego simplemente no podía tolerarlo, quería torturarlos si era necesario.

Hera con su templanza logró calmar sus instintos destructivos, ya habían tenido suficiente por todos esos meses.

Mientras, Apolo veía a Selene llorar como una niña en los brazos de Kouga sin poder dar crédito que una vez más se hubiese enamorado de un mortal, peor aún, de un demonio. Suspiró y se acercó a ellos.

.- Selene hazme un favor y deja de llorar quieres? –exclamó tenso, no le gustaba verla así aunque supiera que era porque estaba feliz.

.- Casi asesino a todos y me pides eso! –le gritó cansada, Apolo hizo una mueca con su boca tensándola. Odiaba que le respondiera así.

.- No me grites niña!

.- No me digas niña…-exclamó de vuelta, pero una mano de Kouga en la cabeza la detuvo en su pelea y pudo sonreír-

.- No sigas discutiendo…todos están muy cansados…y todos entienden que no hiciste esto a propósito…

.- Es cierto…-murmuró Kagome sentada mirándola- fueron demasiadas cosas…asesinaron a la persona que amas, no sé si podías esperar reaccionar diferente…

La sola imagen de Kouga muerto frente a él la perseguía y se apoyó en él para poder sentir su piel y asegurarse de que estaba vivo y de que todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora era una pesadilla.

.- Podremos…arreglar esto Apolo? –preguntó la titán mirándolo desconcertada ante el daño que se veía en el lugar.

Recordaba haber recorrido todos esos lugares con Kouga, pero nada de lo que su mente tenía como imagen ya existía, la oscuridad y su odio lo habían destruido.

.- Eso déjaselo a otros y al tiempo…ahora cura tus heridas y las de todos los demás –mirándolos. Era un triste espectáculo, aunque todo había finalizado, habían perdido demasiadas vidas que no podían retornar.

.- Gracias…-murmuró Selene mirando hacia el youkai que parecía profundamente cansado- si no…hubieses revivido a Kouga yo…

.- Preocúpate de entrenar para controlarte…que asesinen a alguien que quieres es parte de la vida…si no puedes vivir de esa forma entonces mátate…-espetó fríamente y sin esperar una contestación de su parte se giró y desapareció entre la neblina que aún cubría el campo.

.- Ash…con ese tipo no se puede –murmuró Inu Yasha mirando por donde su medio hermano había desaparecido-

.- Está muy triste por la pérdida de Rin…-susurró la titán- y Artemisa? –miró a Apolo-

.- Oh ella se pondrá bien y verás cómo lo va a animar –sonriendo-

.- Eso fue muy similar a Miroku, está pensando cosas muy pervertidas –exclamó Kagome mirándolo-

.- Qué! Claro que no!

.- Kagome-chan debes cuidarte de él, Apolo es un dios muy seductor –rio Selene siendo regañada por los ojos de aquel dios-

.- Ni se te ocurra! –le gritó Inu Yasha molesto, generando una discusión innecesaria.

Selene al ver la sonrisa de todos pudo sonreír sinceramente como hacía mucho. No recordaba, antes que todo esto ocurriera, un momento en su larga vida donde hubiese sido más feliz.

**Tres años después**

Sus ojos escrutaban sin tregua a aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban inocentemente. Se le acercaba y se alejaba sin dar crédito a lo que veía, aún no podía convencerse de que esto estuviese ocurriendo en realidad.

.- No ha presentado ninguna anomalía? –inquirió confundido- algo así como, gruñidos o instintos de asesinar a alguien?

.- De qué estás hablando no seas ridículo! –exclamó ofendida, como podía tratarla así cada vez que la veía.

.- Es que aunque llevo viéndola dos años no puedo creerlo –murmuró- una hija de un demonio y una diosa…es ridículo!

.- Tío Apolo! –le gritó la niña sonriendo. La misma sonrisa de su madre, no duró ni dos segundos más sobre su cama porque el dios rápidamente la tomó en sus brazos para jugar con ella-

.- Aunque sea ridículo es muy linda! –sonriendo- quien es el mejor dios?!

.- Tú!

.- Y el más guapo!?

.- Papá! –sonrió ella, pero Apolo hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la risa de Selene. Jamás lograría que dijera lo contrario, esa niña adoraba inmensamente a su padre como para traicionarlo de aquella cruel manera.

.- Por qué nunca dices lo que te enseño! –exclamó frustrado-

.- Por que es papá! –volvió a repetir ante la risa de su madre.

La verdad es que ella tampoco comprendía muy bien cómo había ocurrido todo, pero le dejaba de importar en cuanto veía a esa niña sonreír, si bien se parecía mucho a ella tenía los ojos de su padre, amaba verlos porque le recordaban cuan inmensamente feliz era al lado de Kouga.

.- Otra vez estás intentando hacer que diga lo que tú quieres? –inquirió Kouga entrando a la habitación, en ese instante la niña saltó de los brazos de Apolo a los de su padre extasiada de alegría.

.- Jamás conseguiré que me quiera más que a su padre, que le vieron ustedes dos a este demonio que les gusta tanto…-murmuró cruzando sus brazos, la verdad era muy molesto- ya dejen de estar encerrados aquí y bajen pronto, ya llegaron todos los invitados.

Diciendo ello, desapareció.

.- Deja que te odie, está celoso –sonrió Selene besando a aquel demonio que había alterado los equilibrios de su interior de la forma más brusca y hermosa posible.

.- No me preocupa…me gusta verlo frustrado porque no logra que mi hija lo quiera más él –sonrió el lobo mirando a la pequeña niña que lo abrazaba y reía en sus brazos.

Selene adoraba verlos así.

.- Anda, vamos ya que todos la esperan para celebrar su cumpleaños –exclamó finalmente la titán poniendo una pequeña corona en la cabeza de su hija que no alcanzó a durar allí más de un minuto.

Al entrar al salón captaron las miradas de todos los presentes. Por primera vez en muchos siglos dioses, demonios y humanos se encontraban reunidos en un solo lugar sin pelearse ni asesinarse, era un hito de extrema importancia dentro de la historia de Zeus y sus descendientes.

La decisión de Selene de quedarse junto a Kouga y el posterior nacimiento de esa niña habían obligado a Zeus a restructurar sus ideas frente a las diferentes razas que componían el mundo. Si bien aún no dejaba de sentir que todos eran inferiores había aceptado que pudieran convivir en paz hasta que algún otro suceso se los arrebatara.

.- Está tan linda! –exclamó Artemisa entrando al salón junto a Sesshoumaru. La niña rápidamente quiso ir con ella y olvidó su corona que momentos atrás su madre delicadamente había vuelto a poner sobre su cabeza.

.- Por qué no le gustan las coronas…-mira a Kouga- eso es tu culpa, es tu lado salvaje!

.- No te quejas de su lado salvaje en otros momentos por qué te quejas ahora –exclamó despreocupada causando la risa en todos los asistentes, excepto en Selene quien rápidamente sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

.- Artemisa…-murmuró Sesshoumaru mirándola.

.- Qué? –inquirió ella dándose cuenta que todo el salón estaba lleno de invitados- oh lo siento –rió- de verdad que fue sin querer…

.- Eso ni siquiera te lo crees tú y ahora devuélveme a mi hija antes de que la conviertas en una pervertida como tú –sentenció el lobo tomando a la niña rápidamente.

.- Como dices algo así! –la regañó Selene, pero no obtuvo ni la más mínima disculpa, por el contrario, aquella diosa reía con vitalidad y elegancia. A pesar de todo le agradaba que Artemisa se hubiese podido recuperar, de una u otra forma su muerte temporal también había afectado a Sesshoumaru, ahora incluso él parecía más repuesto y amable con todos aquellos que alguna vez había intentado asesinar.

.- Es increíble como todo ha cambiado –escuchó decir a sus espaldas.

.- Kagome-chan –murmuró sonriendo. Esa chica se merecía todo su cariño por haberla cuidado tan bien cuando ella estuvo más vulnerable.

.- No recuerdo esta parte de la historia –rio mirando a todos compartir en el salón.

.- Parte de la historia? –inquirió intrigada.

.- Si…en ninguna parte, en ningún libro de historia, aparece que dioses y demonios pudieron llegar a una tregua gracias a una niña como Serenety…-sonrió amablemente-

.- Quizá…todo cambie desde ahora –sonrió la titán viendo como la niña corría hacia ella para abrazarla- quizá Serenety y su padre cambiaron mucho dentro de la historia que tú conoces…

.- Si es así me agrada…me gusta más esta versión…donde tú y la pequeña Serenety están incluidas…-rió.

.- Serenety…-la llamó Kouga sonriendo- anda trae a tu madre ya …

.- Si papá! Anda mami! Tía Kagome!...-gritaba la niña jalando sus manos.

_**"Probablemente esta sea otra historia…una historia mucho más alegre…una historia sin rivalidades ni venganzas"**_

Sonrió.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias de antemano a todosas aquellos/as que siguieron este fic durante todo este tiempo!

Espero verlos pronto!

Ja ne!


End file.
